Our Endless Numbered Days
by SokkaxToph
Summary: Sequel to Iron & Wine. Morgana hasn't seen Jasper for four years, and it's funny that she should think of him on that day...
1. Preface

**Hello old readers! Welcome new readers!  
>Yes, I've decided to do a sequel to <strong>_**Iron & Wine **_**and here it is *YAY*. You don't **_**have **_**to have read the prequel to this, but it does help It's on my profile – obviously – if you want to read it :D**

**Anyway, I shall begin with my newest fanfiction :**

_**Our Endless Numbered Days**_

**Enjoy!**

Preface

It was strange that I should think of him today.

Maybe it was all of the Texan accents, plaguing me wherever I went in this town. _Jasper should be the last thing on my mind today_, I thought, and shook my head in annoyance. I touched Iris through the thick material of my dress, hidden in a belt at my waist, for reassurance. I'd been tracking two vampires for a week now - mates, by the looks of them - and tonight was go-time. I'd broken into their prairie house only yesterday, and I'd found the note in a diary on the kitchen counter. Apparently, the two of them were attending a performance in the town theatre. Lucky, then, that I'd managed to snag myself a ticket. Of course, it helped that I'd been wearing a rather seductive shade of red lipstick that day. I wondered if the old man selling tickets really had had a heart attack...oh well. He certainly wasn't around tonight as I'd walked in, my body sheathed in an expensive, black lace gown that hugged my body and matched the black hair falling to my back in polished curls. I think, out of everyone, I was more likely to be mistaken for a vampire tonight that the two genuine articles.

_Where are they? _I asked myself, scanning the dining room. The performance wasn't set to start for another few minutes, but from here I could see everyone who entered. I sipped the glass of champagne that sat amongst the white tablecloth – Egyptian cotton by the feel of it – but I'd ordered no food, waving away the eager young waiters who'd rushed to serve me. I found that my fights often went better if I did them on an empty stomach.

"Finally," I quipped quietly as the two immortals walked in through the front doors. I stood up, throwing the money for the drink onto the table as I strode from the room. My heels clicked against the tiled floor, before being muffled against the carpeted stairs as I tailed the two vampires. It wasn't hard to tell them apart from the mortals; heck, even the humans in here could see that. They were both a deathly white colour, and I was sure that they had their red eyes carefully averted from any human's gaze. The girl was small with short hair, reminding me fleetingly of Jasper's wife, Alice, although this vampire's hair was smoother and a pale blonde colour. The male wasn't particularly striking, especially for a vampire, with white-blonde hair and a lean physique. _Not as tall as Jasper, _I thought.

_No, Morgana! Stop. Thinking. About. HIM._

I shook my head, clearing my mind as I followed the two vampires into the gallery. I showed my ticket to the attendee, and was shown my seat, a few rows above my targets. Now all I had to do was watch the damn play – whatever it was – before I could sink my teeth (metaphorically, of course. What do you take me for?) into some action. The lights dimmed, and I removed the binoculars from the front of my seat. Rather than watch the play as it began, I found myself glancing down at the two vampires.

The familiar rush was sparking in my veins. I was ready to kill.

...

Believe it or not, I'd actually enjoyed the performance. It turned out to be a kind of Southern play, but it was pleasant and almost made me forget about my real reason for being here. I was soon reminded though as the two vampires stood, and swept out of the room - smiling at each other and holding hands - that I wasn't here to relish in the local culture. It maybe should have saddened me to know that I was going to kill the happy couple soon, but once I was in the mindset of a hunter, I had little time for such petty emotions. The vampires swept down the winding corridors within the theatre, heading away from the exit, subconsciously drawn towards the scents I'd left here yesterday, and soon, I found us to be alone. Perfect. I turned, as I'd planned, and punched the fire alarm on the wall. The vampires paused as the bell chimed, and I ducked down to reach under my dress to pull out Iris. Taking it to my finger, I cut into the skin. The reaction was instant as my blood was drawn. The two vampires span around, eyes flashing. They saw how we were alone – how every human would at this moment be moving towards the exit, in the completely opposite direction.

_So far so good._ I shook my finger, sending droplets of blood flying around me. The vampires glanced at each other, and I saw the agreement pass between them. Before they could move, I ran. My gown flew out behind me as sprinted back towards the auditorium. They were a little behind me, revelling in the hunt, as I darted into the now empty gallery. I turned and hid behind the door as they burst in. Taking my chance, I elbowed the male in the face. He flinched, and I drove my elbow down between his shoulder blades. I had the element of the surprise, and I had time to knock him away, before the female leapt at me. I caught her fist, and twirled Iris, before plunging it into her shoulder. She shrieked, and I reared back before kicking her in the shoulder, pushing the blade even further in. She yelped as she fell back. Her mate came at me, but I'd already darted away. I ran along the bottom aisle of chairs, as the blur of the male vampire ran parallel to me, further up. Suddenly, he dove down at me, taking me by surprise. He hit me so hard that I crashed against the bar, only we didn't stop. We both went too far, and I felt myself tip over the balcony. I let out a cry as we fell over the edge. I reached for anything to stop my fall, and to my great fortune, I grabbed hold of a light. The vampire, however, wasn't so lucky. He dropped to the ground, roaring the entire way, until he crashed into the chairs below. Sadly, he'd survive this fall. I, on the other hand, may not. Or at least, I'd be too injured to defend myself against two very angry vampires. I clung to the light, and tried to swing myself up.

The screech of metal, and the jolt almost sending me falling, made me gasp in fear.

I looked up, "Crap."

Obviously, the light wasn't built to hold my weight, and the screws holding it to the balcony were slowly pulling away. A little more desperate, I let go with one hand, and tried to reach for the bar. I stretched my hand out. _Almost there._ My fingertips were brushing the metal.

_Snap_

Without warning, the light gave way.

I gasped, and pure fear, pulled together with the inescapable feeling of falling, gripped me.

But that wasn't the only thing to take hold of me.

As I went to grab at another light something grabbed me first, clinging to my wrist as the light scraped past my body, crashing to the floor moments later. Breathing hard and fast, I looked down at the wreckage. I'd probably have ended up in a similar way had I fallen. My thoughts turned to the tight grip on my wrist, and I looked up, recognising the cold touch, and wondering why on Earth the vampires I'd just been trying to kill would save me.

_Oh...that's why..._

"Hey, long time no see." I greeted, as I dangled in the air,

"Morgana, what on Earth are you doin'?" Jasper asked.

...

**Haha, wow, long preface...**

**Please review! Free R&R from me to anyone who does! (Yes, I'm still doing them )**


	2. Peter and Charlotte

Chapter One

Jasper pulled me up over the bar, and I jumped down onto my heels. Miraculously, they'd stayed on during the entire event. "Are you alright?" Jasper asked, looking me up and down, as if expecting me to fall apart at any moment. I rolled my eyes,

"Never better," It was then that I remembered that I was in fact, in the middle of a hunt. "If you'll excuse me, I have some vampires to kill,"

He grabbed my arm, "Wait, you're not killing them."

"These friends of yours?" I asked, gesturing at the two vampires as they moved closer. I watched them carefully.

"Yes,"

"Oh...Old habits die hard," I turned to the vampires, who still looked a little worse for ware, "Sorry about that."

Surprisingly, the girl shook my apology off, "Oh its fine, darlin'. It was kinda fun, actually. Gave us a run for our money,"

I glanced at the wound in her shoulder. _Yeah...looks like fun. _She saw me looking, "I think this is yours,"

She handed me Iris, and the male commented, "Strange blade," But he let me take it without any more protest. I knew that it was Jasper's presence keeping us all calm - whether that be with or without his powers in play.

"It's nice to see you, Jasper," The female added warmly, "Were you plannin' on stayin' with us?"

Jasper looked apologetic, "Sorry I didn't call, I was a little...busy. But if you don't mind-,"

"Nonsense. 'Course we don't mind," She waved him off, grinning, and I felt a little guilty about trying to tear her apart.

"I'd better go," I said, but Jasper stepped forward, blocking my path,

"Don't go now. I'm sure, if it's alright with Peter and Charlotte, that you could stay awhile,"

I looked up at him sharply, imploringly, "No...I mean, I tried to kill them. That's kind of awkward, don't you think?"

"Ah, no need to get all worked up about it," Charlotte assured me, pulling our gazes from each other to her, "Come, stay with us awhile. You seem like an interestin' person. You're not a vampire after all, and I aint never seen a human fight like that,"

"Me neither," Peter added, his tone less friendly than Charlotte's. I ignored him, and smiled back at Charlotte,

"I'd love to,"

I wondered if Jasper could tell if I was lying or not. He didn't say anything as we moved out of the theatre, taking the back exit so we didn't cause a scene. Jasper had the Volvo again, and insisted on driving us to Peter and Charlotte's house. I sat in front with him, partly because it would be uncomfortable to sit with anyone else, and partly because it would make anyone else uncomfortable to sit with me behind them. The drive to the house was long and quiet, and I knew from my trip yesterday that the building was far away from civilisation. I looked out of the window, thoughtlessly stroking Iris where the blade protruded from my belt. Jasper kept looking over at me, as if he thought that I was about to disappear at any moment. He hadn't seemed too surprised to see me earlier, but then again with the situation we were in, there was little time for hugs and kisses. Not that there would be any, anyway...

When we purred up to the house, I got out last, with Jasper opening my door for me. Somehow, I doubted that he was going to let me out of his sight. I sighed, and started towards the lonely building. It was a quaint home, exactly how I thought a prairie house would look like, with white-washed wooden walls, a light blue roof, and a porch running around the entire building. We climbed up the small set of stairs to this porch now, as Charlotte led us through the door and into the house. I was hit by the stench immediately, and I struggled not to retch. Jasper glanced at me, sensing my discomfort, but he didn't question it. "Do you eat?" Charlotte said, as I followed the vampires into the kitchen.

"Yes, I do." Well, seeing as I'd left my stomach empty for the now-failed hunt, I was getting hungry.

"I think I have some food somewhere,"

Peter strode over to the fridge, and opened it. Somehow, I half expected beer, but instead, he pulled out a similar bottle full of red liquid.

"We always keep a stock in, just in case you decide to swing by," Peter said, tossing Jasper the bottle. He looked frankly disgusted by the cold animal blood, and put it on the dining table,

"Maybe later,"

Peter snickered, before pulling out a bottle for himself, although I doubted that this one contained animal blood.

"Peter!" Charlotte scolded, "Not whilst we have a guest,"

Peter looked me up and down, "Something tells me that she aint squeamish, Char,"

I shrugged, "Go ahead,"

Peter gave me a crooked smile, just like Jasper, and put the bottle in the microwave. Nice. Charlotte cast him a wry look, before looking at me, "Go on upstairs and find yourself a room if you want. I can't imagine those clothes are too comfortable."

"I don't have anything to change into," I admitted. She abandoned her search for food, and walked over to me,

"That's alright, darlin'. I might have something that'll fit you,"

She led me upstairs, and over to what I assumed was her and Peter's bedroom. I waited outside as she grabbed some clothes, before leading me down the hallway to a smaller bedroom. "You can change here if you like,"

"Thanks," I said, before adding, "Sorry about...y'know..."

"Hey, if Jasper likes you, then you're fine with me. He has good judgement of people,"

"Oh...okay," I didn't really think that that was a good excuse for trying to kill them, but there wasn't much I could do about it. She left me alone whilst I changed, and when I'd transferred Iris to this outfit, I left the room. The hallway was deserted, but there were voices coming from downstairs. My instincts kept me quiet as I descended the stairs, and soon the voices became clearer.

"So, that maverick a friend o' yours, Jasper?" That was Peter. Oh God, they're speaking Texan. _I don't know Texan!_

"I met her a few years back. She's a witch; helped us defeat a bunch of other witches comin' to kill us." I noticed how he didn't mention my betrayal, on either side. I could also hear the strengthening of his accent whilst he was around them, as if he toned it down normally. Something about it made me smile.

"A witch?" Peter mused, "I aint never heard o' no witches before,"

"Neither had we, that's why she was so valuable,"

"She's a looker, I'll give her that,"

"Hush your mouth, Peter," Charlotte warned,

"I haven't noticed," Jasper said nonchalantly,

"Oh, fess up, boy!" Peter cried, "I can see it in your eyes. Girl like that aint gonna do you no good, ya hear?"

"I know," Jasper said, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Oh, he knew indeed.

"I think that she's nice," Charlotte said defensively,

"Shoot, Char! She tried to kill us. Look at your shoulder!"

"Now, Peter, you aren't exactly known for your self-control either," Charlotte interjected,

"She hunts vampires who drink human blood," Jasper explained, "It wasn't anything personal,"

"Don't change the fact that she nearly tore us up. Damn, imagine if she was a vampire. You fix'in to turn her?"

Now, I didn't know what ' fix'in ' meant, but I could guess what Peter was asking. I shook my head, this was getting too much. Rather than go into the kitchen, though, I carried on over the hall, and walked out of the front door. I wasn't planning on going anywhere - I was sure that Jasper would notice I'd left soon and just chase me down - I just needed to sit on the porch steps and think things over. I dropped down, letting the warm summer breeze massage my face and head. It was typical for Jasper to turn up now. _What were the chances? Really? _I considered changing my mind and just leaving now – I had Iris, and my bags were all stored out in some shed in the middle of the plains. My bike was safely stored. However, any plans of an escape were foiled when the door swung shut behind me, and Jasper appeared at my side. He leant against the wooden pillar, connecting the veranda to the fence, "It's nice to see you again,"

"Yeah," I looked up at him, "How's Charlotte's shoulder?"

He looked surprised, but once he'd felt that I had no real concern for the vampire, he sighed, "She's fine."

"Good..."

"It's strange how we have the entire world to trek, yet we still end up here together," Jasper mused, "I'd call that fate, don't you think?"

"I call that coincidence," I said simply, but I smiled at him. It was nice to see him again.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, "Wait...I thought that you had an English accent."

"Ah..." I looked away guiltily, before grinning up at him, "Well, I do now."

He shook his head, his soft curls sweeping across his cheekbones. He somehow looked different. Older. He sat down beside me, his long body folding up so that he could rest his arms on his knees. Our arms brushed against each other, and I remembered how his venom had strengthened my skin beyond that of an average witch.

"You sound different," He said, searching my face with his eyes. The moonlight made them glow a bronze colour,

"I haven't practiced with accents for a while, okay-," I said indignantly,

"No, you speak differently."

I furrowed my brow, "In what way?"

"I don't know..." He trailed off, still gazing into my eyes. I could still see the feelings for me swirling in there. He hadn't gotten over me. The same way that I'd struggled to get over him.

"Actually, I've been studying," I said, smiling proudly, and masking my own emotions,

He looked surprised, "Studyin'?"

"Yes sir. I thought that I should try and broaden my horizons, as it were."

"I see you've still been keepin' up the old pursuits." He chuckled, before smirking,

"Indeed. Turns out I love fighting too much."

He smiled at me, "Still as beautiful as ever, though,"

"Can you at least act like a married man?" I asked, shaking my head,

He gave me a crooked grin, and looked out over the plains. He was quiet for a moment, before turning back to me.

"You'll have to tell us all about what you've been doing all this time,"

I knew that by 'all' he wasn't talking about Peter and Charlotte.

"I look forward to it." I said the words, but there was no emotion behind it. I gulped a little, and looked out over the plains. A light wind was sweeping across the grass, the blue sky the same colour my irises turned when I was so tired that I was about to pass out. Jasper's cold hand lay on top of my own, pressing it against the wooden floor of the porch, "You're not coming back with me, are you?"

I closed my eyes, and smiled, "You're getting better at this,"

"Why not?" He asked,

I turned to him, "I've moved on, Jasper. You've moved on. Your family doesn't need me hanging around,

"You don't _have _to stay. It's just...things have changed in our coven. Edward, he found a love-,"

I brightened, "He did?"

Jasper's lip twitched, "He _did. _But we had to move away because I nearly killed her."

I couldn't help but let my facade slip, "You...you what?"

"She had a paper cut," He seemed to laugh at himself,

"Your control isn't that bad, Jasper. Remember-,"

"Remember what, Morgana? How I sucked you dry?"

"That is an overstatement, okay. Most of my blood was gone anyway, and you did leave some behind. Plus you killed my father, that's at least gotta make us equal."

He opened his mouth, as if to argue, but I cut him off, "_And _think of all those times where you could have drained me, and you didn't. At school, when I was in your home, when I slit my own wrist to bleed all over your wife-,"

He chuckled slightly, before looking up at me tenderly, "I've missed you, Miss Lovecraft."

"I missed you too," I admitted, "And your freaky little veggie coven,"

"Then why not come back?" He persisted. I sighed,

"I can't. Unless you guys are in an afterlife-threatening position, then...no."

He shook his head exasperatedly, and looked away, however I could see the crooked smile playing on his lips, "I wait for that day, then."

"That is so messed up," I said, pushing myself off of the porch. The grass came up to my thighs, and brushed against the denim of the dark jeans. My outfit wasn't at all similar to my usual wardrobe; there wasn't a thread of red material on me, instead I was wearing slim-fitting jeans, a leather belt – where my trusty dagger protruded, and a long-sleeved purple eyelet lace top. Very Southern. The soft breeze blew against the material, making it ripple against my body, and I stopped, and tilted my head back, letting my waist-length black hair lift off of my back. I brushed a lock out of my face, as Jasper appeared beside me. I was downwind of his scent, and it made my nose wrinkle. He laughed, obviously feeling my nausea,

"Is my scent not appealin' to you?" He teased, raising an eyebrow,

"Not particularly," I admitted,

"I wish I could say the same for you," He said, "Your blood may actually rival Bella's in scent."

"Bella?"

He pursed his lips, and I saw the shocked expression crossing his eyes as he realized what he'd just said, before he looked out over the plains – obviously avoiding my gaze. Instead, I stood in front of him,

"She's the human, right?"

He gazed out over my head, before finally meeting my gaze. He nodded slightly, and I saw the pain in his golden eyes. I touched his face with my fingers softly, "Its natural, Jasper. Don't blame yourself."

"_Natural?_" He spat, pulling away from me. "As if _this _is natural,"

He walked past me, further out into the wilderness. The grass brushed at his knees as he strode out down the slope, where the plants grew shorter. I turned to face him, "You and your coven rebelled against your cause, Jasper. That makes you different to _them_." I blinked, as he stopped, "I guess we have something in common,"

He sighed, and looked back at me, "Yet you won't come home with me,"

"It isn't my home." I said, but my excuse sounded pathetic even to me.

He stared at me for awhile, before exhaling quietly, "I have to go,"

"What? Where?"

"Home."

I raised my eyebrows, "You're going now?"

"It seems like there's nothin' for me here,"

I barked a laugh, "Really? That's an outstanding lie right there, Jasper,"

He didn't want to, but he smiled, "And you're saying that there's nothin' for you back in Alaska? In Forks?"

"Alaska? Is that where you are now?"

He nodded, and I bit my lip lightly, "Maybe,"

He smirked, and turned away. A thought struck me, and I started. "Wait!"

He looked around at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Do you still have what I gave you?" I asked, my lips flickering into a smile.

He grinned, and reached into his pocket, pulling out the familiar shard. I laughed, "Do you always carry that around with you?"

"So I can keep a piece of you with me, always."

I smirked, as he pocketed the shard – a piece of my dagger that had broken off during our battle with my Cult – and turned away. The moonlight reflected off of him as he strode a few more metres, and another desperate rush powered through, but this time it wasn't for the same reason. I groaned at my decision, "Jasper?"

He turned around, still smirking, "Yes, everybody else still has their gifts-,"

"It's not that..." I sighed, "I guess I _could _come and see everyone for a few da-,"

I hadn't even finished speaking when Jasper leapt on me. He hugged me tightly, "You'll come with me!"

"Well, it seems that you can't possibly function without me,"

He kissed my cheek roughly, still squeezing me in a bear hug to rival Emmett's. He broke away from me suddenly, everything about him screaming _excitement. _"I need to go and call Carlisle, I left my phone in the car."

I shrugged, "You go and do that,"

He breathed a laugh, before sprinting off towards where the car was parked. I watched him, a smile playing on my lips.

"He likes you, y'know?" The voice startled me, and I turned to meet the red-eyed gaze of the female vampire, Charlotte.

I pressed my lips together, "Yeah, I know."

"I can't say that I approve," She admitted, obviously thinking of Alice, before smiling, "But you two certainly make a good match."

"Do I want to know why?" I asked jokingly,

"Hm, depends if you like being complimented for your skill with killing."

"That is the biggest compliment you can pay me," I said, before guiltily adding, "I really am sorry about trying to kill you."

"Well, I guess we were lucky to have Jasper then, huh?" She said light-heartedly,

"Yeah," I agreed quietly, looking over to where Jasper was animatedly speaking to Carlisle, a grin plastered over his face the entire time, "We were..."

...

**Oh, weird chapter :S**

**Anyway, as you can tell this chapter is set in New Moon – around four years after Morgana left - when the Cullens left Forks for awhile :)**

**Please review! **


	3. Road Trip

Chapter Two

"Don't y'all be strangers, now." Charlotte instructed us, as she and Peter waved us off from the porch.

"Jasper, you best be fix'in to visit us more of'en," Peter said, giving him a hard look.

Jasper nodded to him, "I'll be sure to visit you both again, soon,"

"Best had, Major." He grumbled,

_Major..._I wondered if that was just a nickname, or Jasper really had earned that title. He had said he was in the American Civil War, although he didn't even look old enough to be a Major. "Thank you for letting me stay," I said, raising a hand to shade my eyes as the morning sun beat down on us. It was lucky that we were so far away from any humans, or the three sparkling vampires may have given a little too much away.

"It was nice to meet you, Morgana," Charlotte said. I knew as well as she did that were only on friendly terms because of Jasper, but it had been nice to talk to her last night. After Jasper had spoken to Carlisle, we'd all sat around the dining room table, and Jasper and I had filled them in on witches. I hadn't been all for the idea of sharing knowledge, but Jasper insisted – and when I say 'insisted', he just manipulated my emotions to feel more open about the topic.

If only I didn't like him...

Ah well, I'd get my own back some day. With that cheerful thought in mind, I followed Jasper to his Volvo. Before I could get in though, Peter shouted to me.

"Hey. Now, we're all friends here right? But I'm warnin' you, you better _stay_ friends with Jasper. Either that, or you get outta his life, ya'hear? He's one of the greates' soldiers I've ever met, and he done so much for me, so you better treat him with the respect that he treats you."

I furrowed my brow at his warning, and Charlotte turned on him, shocked. However, before she could hurry him inside, our eyes met. I changed the hand on my forehead to a salute, and it was only partly mocking. There was nothing wrong with what he had said; the guy cared for his friend. This was why it worried me so much. I hadn't exactly been treating Jasper how Peter would like me to. I slid in the car next to him.

"Sorry about Peter, he's a little..." Jasper tried to explain, but I cut him off,

"He's right," I quipped, glancing at him. Jasper stared back at me for awhile, trying to figure out what I meant, but once he found nothing in my masked eyes, he sighed, and started the car up. As we rolled out of the Texas prairie, and back through the town I'd hunted in last night, I spoke up,

"You didn't have to cut your visit short for me,"

He looked across at me, not needing to concentrate on the road, "Morgana, if you and Peter were in that house together for much longer, I doubt I'd have even made it back to Alaska."

"We weren't that bad,"

"Morgana!" He cried, braking suddenly as an elderly couple crossed the road, "You threw a book at his head."

"It wouldn't have hurt him! Besides, it hit the oven... and he started it,"

That wasn't technically true, but Peter insisted on seeing my battle skills – which, might I add, Jasper kept going on about, which only made things worse – and finally I'd snapped and, well, thrown a book at his head. It was better than throwing Iris. Anyway, he'd ducked and it had hit their oven, and kind of broken it. But it wasn't like they needed it.

"You know, you say you've been studyin' but I swear you've only gotten more immature," He claimed, accelerating as the couple finally reached the other side of the road.

"Hey, I saw you smiling when I told him that I'd beaten bigger vampires than him in arm-wrestling competitions."

"I wasn't smiling," He sniffed,

"What? Did you have wind or something?" I asked sarcastically. His face broke into a grin, but he didn't say anything back. In fact, we barely said anything to each other the entire way to Alaska. Apparently, he wanted me to save my stories for when we were 'back home'. It made me uncomfortable for him to refer to it like that, as if it were _my _home too. Part way through our road trip – yes, we really _drove _all the way from Texas to Alaska - somewhere in Wyoming, I began to root around in the car for something to do. I'd have thought that watching Jasper handle border control would be entertaining enough, what with neither of us having a passport handy, but he merely made them either really happy, so they'd let us through 'just this once', or he'd made them fall asleep. Actually, I swear that he used nothing on that girl back in Colorado, his looks and her youthful lust being enough for a simple passage through. I'd made a point of teasing him about it for a few miles, continuously quoting the girl.

"Yes sir, of course I'll let you in," I'd said, mimicking her childish, high voice. In fact, it was more fun just to wind Jasper up then anything else - hence the reason for my rather uncharacteristic childishness - but that didn't stop me from searching for another way to vent my boredom. To my annoyance, there was nothing but medical files in the car, and when I had found something – a stethoscope – Jasper took it off me as I hooked it round my head and generally messed around.

"I'm bored," I whined, purposely trying to annoy him. He shook his head,

"Do you want something to eat?"

Charlotte hadn't managed to find any human food in her house, so I was still hungry, "Fine,"

We drove for a little while, until he found a McDonalds – a personal hate of mine, although I was really too hungry to care. However, I did have one condition. As Jasper made to pull into the drive-thru, I insisted, "No, can we go inside? I need to get out of this car,"

He didn't look too happy about it, but when I reminded him how many hours we'd been driving for, he gave in. We parked, and got out, with Jasper locking the car in a typical cool-guy/James Bond style. "Show off," I muttered, as he opened the door for me into the 'restaurant'. He sighed, and followed me in. The reaction to our entrance was actually quite funny to behold. The entire room seemed to freeze for one moment, before erupting into even louder talking, with multiple glances in our direction. This seemed to drive Jasper to walk extremely close to me, and when we queued up, he was breathing down my neck.

"Use your powers on yourself for once," I whispered,

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"Your freaking out."

"The emotions in this room are driving me wild," He hissed,

I opened my mouth to ask a) what these particular emotions were (although I could hazard a good guess) and b) why that was driving him to tail me so literally, but the attendant called us forward before I had the chance. I'm not entirely sure what I ordered, to be honest, but it didn't matter in the end. "That'll be £4.20, please," The attendant said, in a monotone voice.

Jasper reached into his pocket confidently, but froze, "Ah...Morgana?"

"Do I look like I have money with me, Jasper?" I asked, gesturing at the thin top and skin-tight jeans.

"Well, you find somewhere to hide that damned dagger everywhere you go..." He muttered, too low for anyone else to hear. He leant on the counter, looking a little too deeply into the attendants eyes, "Could you just charge it to an account?"

"I'm sorry. We do not do that here." He said in a robotic voice. I guess that Jasper couldn't manipulate emotions when there weren't any present. He hung around for a moment, but soon gave up,

"It's fine, we'll find somewhere else," He assured me, but I had plans of my own. As we walked past a table, I swiped a paper bag, full of food, from a particularly overweight man who had his eyes glued to my chest. I winked at him as I hid his food behind my back, causing to choke on his mouthful of chips. I rolled my eyes, and followed Jasper out of the building.

"There'll be somewhere to eat further along the road," He promised,

"No need," I said, producing the bag. He blinked,

"Where did you-?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson,"

He shook his head as we got back into the car, "What does that even mean?"

"No idea."

I munched on the remainders of the man's meal, the open window providing me with enough fresh air to stop me from going crazy. We left Texas yesterday, but I hadn't slept last night. I guess I didn't feel comfortable sleeping with Jasper. However as day rolled into night, I couldn't stop myself. It had been a long couple of days.

...

**More action on the way, just setting up the beginning now :D**

**If anyone has any ideas for shenanigans with the Cullens I can include, they're more then welcome before the real stuff begins... :)**

**Please review!**


	4. Reunion

**A song to listen to during this chapter is Jeff Buckley – Forget Her. It's quite sad, but it suits how Jasper feels about Morgana I know a lot of you probably won't bother, but seriously, I couldn't recommend a better song for Morgana and Jasper.**

**Look, I'll even post the link, just get rid of the spaces:**

**http: / www . You tube. com/ watch?v=HO0svGjVEP8&ob=av2e **

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter Three

_Jasper_

"You're unusually quiet," I quipped, glancing over at Morgana. I shut my mouth quickly at the sight of her. She had her head rested against the window, her slow breath warming the glass. She looked uncharacteristically peaceful, her thick, feathery black lashes stroking her porcelain skin beneath her closed eyes. She had a strong face, but when she was asleep, she looked much more...human? Though, she'd kill me if she knew that I'd thought that. I wasn't sure what it was, maybe her heart-shaped face, or her full, doll-like red lips. It certainly wasn't those sharp, violet eyes, or the unnaturally black hair, or that inhuman perfection that laced her features. I could see the steady flutter of her pulse in her jugular, but after the...incident, with Bella, I don't think that I want to see blood again anytime soon. Especially hers. I could remember that taste, the silky texture, the exquisite spice that differed it from any human blood. The fingers of my right hand extended towards her, and I stroked her neck, feeling that pulse beneath my fingertips. When was the last time I fed? I breathed in, inhaling her scent.

_You and your coven rebelled against your cause, Jasper. That makes you different to them. _

_I guess we have something in common_

I exhaled with finality, _no. _My fingers moved from her throat to her cheek, and I caressed the soft white skin as she slept.

Night had turned to day and back again by the time we finally arrived in Alaska – and that was with what Morgana described as my 'frankly insane driving'. Thankfully, our residence was relatively close to the south border, and I was soon gliding the car into the driveway of our Alaskan home. "So, this is it then?" She asked, getting out of the car. I led her up the stone steps to the home. As soon as we stepped through the door, Carlisle was there. He embraced Morgana like a father would a daughter. I could sense her initial shock, but the warmth was echoed between the two beings. For a moment, I envied my father. He released her, "It's good to see you again, daughter,"

She smiled at him, but I could read her like no one else could – I had that at least – and I knew that being called 'daughter' made her uncomfortable. She caught my eye as she spoke with Carlisle, as if she knew that I was tuned into her emotions. I had no interest in their conversation however, and it seemed private, so I left them to it. Emmett was sat in the living room, and he looked up hopefully when I entered, only to physically deflate when he realized that it was me and not Morgana. "S'up with you?" He asked as I gritted my teeth,

"Nothin',"

"You looked pissed at something," He pointed out, oddly insightful for him.

"Can you read emotions, Emmett?" I growled,

He looked surprised by my aggression, but he stood up and trudged over to me, and slapped my shoulder, "Is this about _you-know-who_?"

I raised a brow at him, "Who?"

"You know..." He made a noise, but when I still looked blankly at him, he shook his head, and started to walk around the room. I watched as his face turned glum, and he jutted his bottom jaw out, like a weird Neanderthal. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and then did an overly-exaggerated trip, and face-planted the floor.

"Oh..." I said, realizing that he meant Bella. "No...It's not her. Although you've just made me feel even worse, thank you brother."

Emmett rolled his eyes, and stood up, a dent marking where he'd hit the ground. He noticed it and fear flooded through him. At that moment, Carlisle walked in with Morgana. Emmett shuffled on top of the mark, attempting to hide it from Carlisle's view, before screeching, "OH MY GOD, HI MORGANA!"

She grinned and strode over to him, and he pulled her into a crushing hug. "I've missed you, Emmett," She said...or at least tried to say as her voice was muffled against his torso. I could feel her emotions begin to warm as she spent longer here, and I allowed myself to hope. I knew that it would take more than this to get her to stay, but at least for now, she was here. She was back with us. Emmett dragged her over to the couch, and as if by instinct, I followed. We sat on either side of her, and Carlisle sat on the opposite couch.

"Tell us, Morgana. You've been gone for four years, what have you done in that time?" He asked, his expression inviting. He was as happy to see her back as I was.

"We were going to wait until everyone was here," I interjected, and Morgana raised her eyebrow at me. She didn't like being spoken for.

"I understand," Carlisle smiled, sensing the tension, "The girls are out hunting, but they should be home soon."

Carlisle stood up, and made for his office. I followed him quickly, wanting a word in private. "How is Edward?" I asked quietly,

Carlisle stopped at his door and turned to face me; his eyes flickered up, "He won't come down from his room. I...worry. He hasn't hunted since we were in Forks. He refuses to go."

I looked down guiltily as Carlisle went into his office, closing the door behind him. Edward was suffering, and it was my fault. Guilt and sadness welled up in me as I crossed the room, and sat back next to Morgana. She gave me a hesitant glance, but I didn't look at her.

Emmett piped up, "Let's watch a movie!"

He didn't wait for an answer before leaping up to root for a DVD in the cupboard beside the television. As Emmett tried to work the DVD player, I looked over at Morgana. She turned to meet my stare, "What's wrong with you?"

"He won't say," Emmett said, before clapping his hands excitedly. It seemed he'd managed to start the movie. Morgana continued to watch me, her violet eyes searching my face without embarrassment. Only when the opening titles came up, did she finally look away.

"_Blade_? Really?" She snorted,

Emmett coughed pointedly, "_Harry Potter_,"

Morgana narrowed her eyes, and kicked Emmett, hard. He shot her a wicked grin, as he sat heavily by her feet, and leant against her legs, before turning back to the movie. It was worrying to see such a heavy weight on Morgana's thin, though arguably strong, legs. We didn't exactly watch it in silence, what with Emmett constantly 'bigging up' certain characters, and then arguing with Morgana over fighting techniques used in the movie. Eventually, when it finished, Emmett seemed to calm himself down, "I prefer the sequel."

"I think it's a crime to prefer a sequel to an original...in most cases," Morgana said pensively.

"A story doesn't just have to end," I snapped, "Things can change."

She narrowed her eyes at me, before widening them a little as she sensed that I wasn't talking about the movie, or arguing for the sake of a bad mood. She looked away guiltily just as the front door opened. Rosalie swept in, followed by Alice and Esme. She noticed Morgana on the couch, and paused. They obviously hadn't been told of her visit. Esme looked delighted. "Morgana!" She cried joyfully, holding her arms out as Morgana crossed the room to hug her. Esme kissed her cheek warmly,

"I didn't know you were coming, dear. How are you? You feel thin, have you been eating properly?"

Morgana laughed, "I'm well, Esme, don't worry."

Alice smiled at her too, but they didn't embrace. "It's so great to see you again, Morgana," Alice said sweetly,

"You too," Morgana replied, although I could feel her lie. She made things so complicated within me. I should be outraged that she'd lie and trick my wife like she had, but I couldn't be angry at her. I could only be angry at myself. After all, it was _I _who had betrayed my loved one, not her. No, in fact, that was one thing I disliked about the witch. I'd never felt her feel love. Not once. Warmth, yes. But not love. However, for all I'd seen of witches, this could be a characteristic of the species.

Was that why I'd been so angry since we'd arrived here? Because I knew that no matter what I did, Morgana wouldn't love me. Had I allowed myself to believe, to hope, that she would step back amongst 'family' and realize that this was what she wanted? That _I _was what she wanted? But surely, I couldn't want that. I had Alice.

I watched her now; her pretences and her false love, and I couldn't understand what I saw in the witch that brought me to such disastrous emotions. To make terrible decisions and risk the lives of my real loved ones. I remembered what she'd said four years ago, at that little train station where she left me with barely a goodbye. How that as a Bait, she could numb bonds between soul mates and drive good men to sin. Surely, then, she'd be a monster. A dark creature, a demon, who deceived and tempted and lured the innocent to their deaths.

Was that why I loved her?

Because we were the same.

...

**I've just realized how dark this story's getting...**

**Oh well, I guess Morgana is a dark character when you think about it...**

**Anyway, please review! Free R&R from me to anyone who does :D**


	5. Paris Night Hunt

Chapter Four

Even with my back to him, and my attention supposedly focused on the returning family, I could still feel Jasper's eyes boring into me. The tension radiating from him. The longer I stayed here, the more my snap decision to come back with him seemed like a bad idea.

_Why had I come back?_

I was all set to continue with a solo lifestyle, but something had awakened within me when I saw him walking away. It wasn't like I'd grown weary of my nomadic lifestyle. What I also didn't understand was why he was acting like this. I'd come here for him, hadn't I? But he was just acting like a spoilt child because I _may _have wanted to spend some time with his family, my friends. I thought that was what he wanted; for me to come _home. _

"Where have you been?" Alice asked, her high-pitched voice shattering my thoughts.

"Wha-? Oh...right..." I massaged my eye sockets tiredly,

The vampires had since gathered in the living room of the Alaskan home, which was relatively similar to their Forks residence, only with a more earthen feel – with grey stone walls and fireplaces and wooden floors. I dropped into an armchair, ignoring the space beside Jasper, which Alice quickly filled instead. The vampires listened intently as I began.

"After I left, I went on a trip of learning. I think you'd be proud," I said, looking at Carlisle. He smiled warmly.

"From the train out of town, I headed to the closest place available to get my own transport. I...acquired...a motorbike – a black Kawasaki Z1," Emmett nodded in approval, and Jasper visibly brightened. _Boys_. "After that, I travelled wherever I wanted to, but I headed towards areas I knew would serve me. I guess that after the Cult, I just wanted to start again. I visited universities and libraries – but without money, I had to use some skills of my own not only to globetrek, but to find my way into these places."

I remembered those times, walking through the streets of Paris, stealing into the top universities in the dead of night, but for a less than exciting reason. Although, knowledge _is _power.

"Dude, you could break in anywhere, and you broke into _libraries,_" Emmett shuddered.

"Well, I can't say that I lived in a peaceful way..."

I found the odd vampires wherever I went, and between study trips, I'd find time to hunt them down. _A shadow in the ancient architecture of the world's most incredible cities, slipping from the darkness to hunt the hunters. _I'd reallly grown to appreciate Iris back then. With minor wounds, like Charlotte's, the blade only temporarily injured, but strike the right spot, and Iris would react with the vampire's skin, and burn the creature alive. No fire. No fuss. Perfect for urban hunting, that is, if the residents had grown to ignore screams. "After Europe, I came back here to America. I moved up to Texas after exploring South America. I was drawn to the rainforests and ruins," I explained, and Carlisle nodded in agreement,

"That's quite a lot to do in just four years," He noted, obviously impressed by how I'd spent the time away from them.

"Where are your weapons?" Alice asked, "Are they in the spare room?"

I shook my head, "Iris is here now, but my bow and arrows..." I groaned as I realized, "They're back in Texas, along with my bags."

"I can get someone to pick them up. Is your motorbike there to?"

"Thanks Carlisle, they're kind of in the middle of nowhere, but I'm sure if anyone can find them, you can." I heard Jasper make some near-silent comment, but I ignored him, "My bike's stored away in Moscow with a friend."

"I can have that transported over here," He assured me, and I smiled in thanks.

There was a creak at the staircase, and we all looked over to the far end of the room. Edward stood there, or at least...a shell of the Edward I'd known. His eyes were black, dead, and somehow he looked even paler than usual. He stood still, with no life in his stance – like a ghost observing the living. His dead eyes found me, and I tried to make myself smile, but I couldn't. "You promised," He whispered, "That I would find love. You were right."

The rasping voice that left him was an echo of his usual voice, and I could tell that he hadn't spoken in a long time. "Edward, son," Carlisle greeted carefully, "Morgana has returned to stay with us,"

Edward didn't seem to care. He merely nodded, before turning and walking back up the stairs, at a pace that would be slow for even a human. Now I could see why Jasper was in such a bad mood.

His actions had reduced Edward to this, and he knew it. Alice even placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him worriedly, showing emotion and care for the Texan vampire that I so often failed to. I wanted to stay with them all for little while longer, maybe even make an attempt at showing more kindness towards Jasper, despite the sudden change in atmosphere, but I made the mistake of yawning.

"Aw, Morgana's tired," Emmett cooed, and I glared at him,

"You can stay in the spare room, Morgana," Carlisle offered, "Rosalie, would you show here where it is?"

_Wait...what?_

_Rosalie!_

She looked as shocked as I did, but at a pointed glance from Carlisle, she sniffed and rose out of her seat beside Emmett, "Keep up, witch,"

I rolled my eyes, and I heard Esme whisper to Carlisle, "Maybe putting them together wasn't such a good idea."

I prayed that she just meant from here to my room. Rosalie drifted up the stairs, and I followed. Unlike the house in Forks, there were only two floors here, and the spare room was pretty close to the staircase. Edward was nowhere to be seen. "It's in there," She said, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Thanks," I replied, not bothering with emotion myself. I moved to go past her, but she sighed,

"Wait, Morgana..." She looked uncomfortable, but continued, "Thank you for coming back. It means a lot to them, I can see that."

Well, everyone's just full of surprises nowadays.

"Not everyone seems to be too happy about it," I said, my thoughts turning to Jasper.

"You didn't see them before you came. I didn't care for the human myself, but they all did."

"So what, I'm a replacement Bella?" I quipped,

She sniffed, "Well, other than what you're wearing now, I'd say that you had more respectability than her. You didn't meet her – she was weak; very human. But you'll bring change, and we need to change from..._this_," She shook her head, "Since we left, it hasn't just been Edward who's suffered. They grieve and suffer like him. It really has been like a family member has died."

Rosalie swept away, obviously aware that she was saying too much, and may actually risk sounding _friendly._

"That was so weird," I said aloud, before heading into my room and closing the door. It was nice to be amongst the coven without being injured or unwell in someway, but other than that, this was all pretty similar. A dark situation at hand, a complicated relationship with Jasper, staying in the spare room...this had all happened before.

I was already expecting some kind of battle.

...

I woke to the sound of heavy rain.

Grey, morning light glowed through the droplets running down the window beside my bed, directly opposite the dark wooden door. I breathed in, my nostrils tingling from the smell of vampire, and exhaled luxuriously. I felt replenished, and ready to face the coven. I was allowed a moment to relax, before my door burst open. My body moved into a defensive stance as I whipped Iris out from under the pillow, ready to face whoever had made the mistake of barging into my room. "Emmett! What the Hell do you think you're doing!"

"Oh, are you awake?" He asked, blocking the doorway with his giant frame.

I just looked at him, "Get out."

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going. Jeesh, just coz _Jasper's _the only one you let in your room..."

"Don't be stupid, Emmett." I sighed, dropping Iris back onto the bed. I slipped out from under the covers, and having borrowed some shorts and a vest that I handily found in the chest of drawers at the end of my bed last night, I headed there now in the search of clothes. I vaguely realized that I must have left my dress at Peter and Charlottes. Oh well, it was only a dress.

"Nice shorts,"

"Yeah, well I'm sure they'd look great on you too," I said, as I searched for suitable clothing to wear today. It was strange how everything was my size, and style. I wondered whether they'd been keeping this room ready for me. I pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans, and a white button-up shirt, before grabbing a knee-length, sheer black cardigan – it was pretty cold now that I'd left the sanctuary of my bed – and turning to Emmett. "Would you like to borrow something?"

He looked confused, "No, why?"

"Get out, Emmett."

"Oh, right. Sorry Morgana," He grinned sheepishly, before leaving, closing the poor door behind him. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, before pulling the clothes on. There was no point in hanging around. I checked myself in the mirror quickly, grabbed Iris and slipped it in my belt, and left the room; heading straight downstairs. Jasper was sat in the same spot as he had been last night, and it briefly occurred to me that he might not have moved at all since I'd gone to bed. He was twirling something in his fingers, and as I looked closer, I recognized the dagger shard I'd given to him. He seemed deep in thought. I bit my lip, hoping that he wasn't thinking about me. If he started trying things on with me like he had back when we'd first met, then I was _gone. _That was a condition I should have told him earlier – I'd only stay if he behaved. "Nice weather we're having," I said loudly, pulling his attention from his thoughts to me. He looked at me, before glancing out of the window at the lashing rain. He raised an eyebrow, "Stunnin',"

Emmett strode in from another room, "Good morning, dearest witch friend of mine. Good morning, emotional sparkly vampire brother."

I smirked at Jasper's expression, as he hastily pocketed the shard and glared at Emmett, "Emmett, you cannot make fun of me for that. Besides, you quite possibly have the emotional range of a boulder,"

"And that's just one of the similarities you share," I added. Jasper and I laughed at Emmett's pout.

"Think of it as a compliment. You're big and strong, and...so is a boulder," I shrugged, giving him a wicked smile.

"Oh yeah!" He said, brightening at once. Both Emmett and I joined Jasper on the couch,

"So, where is everybody?" I asked,

"Girls are out shopping. Carlisle's out arranging a way for you to get your stuff. Jasper's next to you and I'm over here," He waved, smiling broadly.

I chuckled, and relaxed against the arm of the couch, facing the two boys. "What shall we do today?"

Emmett shrugged, and Jasper remained silent. I was content to bask in silence, but I was sure that Emmett wasn't, and the last thing I wanted was a bored Emmett on my hands. However, Emmett spoke up before I could suggest anything. "I know! Let's...PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

Jasper and I looked at each other, "I'll do it if you do," I said. Jasper looked, quite frankly, terrified,

"Morgana, you don't understand the difference between normal Truth or Dare, and _Emmett _Truth or Dare..."

"I consider it a challenge," I said. He still looked reluctant, "Come on, Major, where's your sense of adventure?"

He pursed his lips, not budging. I sighed, and got up, "Emmett, come and show me where you keep the food."

Emmett stood up, and Jasper looked hurt, as if he thought that I'd ignored him because I was angry at him. I wasn't, but I saw this as my perfect opportunity to get my own back at him for manipulating my emotions back in Texas. And I needed Emmett's help to do it. The hulking vampire led me into the kitchen, at the furthest end of the house from the living room, where Jasper waited. I beckoned Emmett closer, and he brightened as I whispered in his ear.

"Do you still have the vampire alcohol I sent you?"

...

**Yes, that does mean that Jasper is about to get a little tipsy...**

**And Emmett**

**And Morgana**

**Where could this lead? DUN DUN DUN**

**If any of you have some dares you'd like to see performed, review or PM me and I'll work them in :D Bare in mind that the faster you review, the faster I can write the next chapter... ;)**

**I hope you like the story so far, and if there's anything you want to see, add it in as a dare/truth question!**


	6. Truth or Dare

Chapter Five

I left Emmett to get the drinks, and went to sit with Jasper. He looked sombre, but he didn't look like he'd heard anything. I smiled at him, "What do you want to do today?"

He smiled faintly, "I know what I'd _like_ to do, but not what I should do,"

I pretended not to hear him, and went to lie down on a separate couch. I closed my eyes - partly to hide my yellow eyes, betraying my excitement. One of the annoying things about my irises changing colour with emotion - as I heard the booming footsteps of Emmett as he moved from the kitchen to us. I took the drink from him, not bothering to open my eyes. I sipped it carefully, and placed it onto the floor. The loud crash was my signal, and I leapt from the couch, joining Emmett as he wrestled a shocked Jasper to the ground. Emmett had the bottle of elixir – a gift I'd bestowed upon him that allowed vampires to become drunk – and somehow, he managed to tip the contents down Jasper's throat as we pinned him down.

"Not the whole thing!" I cried, slapping the bottle out of his hand. It skidded away across the floor, clattering to a stop by the fireplace. I looked back at Jasper's fuming expression, but as he tried to pull away from us, he found he couldn't support himself. His eyes started to drift out of focus, and his head fell back onto the floor with a cracking sound. Emmett screamed, and looked around the room desperately, before grabbing the bottle and smashing it onto Jasper's head. It had absolutely no effect on his unconscious form. I straddled his chest, and gripped the neck of his blue jumper tightly, lifting him up from the ground. I pulled back my arm, clenched my fist, and punched Jasper in the face, releasing him as I did it. He crashed back to the floor, and his eyes drooped open. "Oh thank God," I gasped, sitting back on his stomach as he slowly came to.

"Morgana...what are you doing?" He slurred, his eyes taking me in as I sat straddled on top of him.

"I was reviving you." I said simply, slipping off of him as he managed to lift himself up. He stood up, wobbling around, and I scooted over to my couch. He sat next to me heavily, and pulled my legs onto his lap, leaving me slumping down and lying uncomfortably across the couch. He patted my shin like he would a dog, and smiled at me sloppily. I furrowed my brow up at him worriedly, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,"

Emmett didn't reply, and I looked over to him, but he had disappeared. "Emmett?" I shouted, sitting up as Jasper clumsily began to stroke my hair. There was silence for a few moments, until Emmett suddenly strode in – a bottle of the elixir in his hand. Damn, and I'd half-hoped that they'd moved from Forks sooner, and those bottles I'd sent monthly hadn't reached him. "Emmett, no!"

But it was too late. He tipped the bottle back, gulping down a – thankfully – safer amount than Jasper had. But still, it wasn't like he needed much. I leapt up, ready to run away from the two now intoxicated vampires, but my head span and I stumbled back, falling onto Jasper's lap. I glared at Emmett, be it a little nervously, "Emmett...what did you do?"

Emmett started snorting uncontrollably, "I...I...put...alcohol...in...your...drink! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

My eyes widened, and I turned to Jasper, who held up my glass, a slightly crazy look in his eye as he beamed at me. I doubted that it was the alcohol that made me grin back. From the sudden rush of excitement, I guessed that it was Jasper's doing. "Ah! Your eyes are real pretty and yellow...like sunshine..." He slurred, his face dipping towards mine. He head-butted me.

"Ow! Son of a-!"

"Come on! Let's play truth or dare!" Emmett yelled, grabbing me and practically hurling me across the room. I righted myself, and sat cross-legged on the floor by the fireplace. Emmett came and sat on the floor with me, whilst Jasper slunk up behind me, and holding onto the tops of my forearms, pulled me close to him as he sat directly behind me, so that I was slotted between his legs. "Let me go first!" Emmett squealed, before his face turned deadly serious. He raised his arm, his finger pointed at me, "Morgana! This great and mighty finger of I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, has chosen _you _to be the victim," His voice had taken a strange, ominous tone, "TRUTH OR DARE, WITCH? CHOOSE WISELY!"

"Dare." I said without hesitation, and Jasper gave a gasp of shock, before returning to his previous activity of nuzzling my head. Emmett grinned wickedly,

"Okay...I'm gonna go easy on you, because it's your first time," He patted my knee reassuringly, before he snorted, "HAHAHA! You're a _virgin_ at this! AHAHAHA! I dare you to..."

His face scrunched up in thought.

"Don't give yourself an aneurism," I warned, taking another sip of the glass Jasper had placed on the floor by my side. I didn't even think about its contents. Suddenly, he brightened,

"I dare you to...dress up as a witch with a wand and broomstick and stay like it _all day!_"

My mouth fell open. Jasper laughed loudly, "I'll get the costume!"

He darted off upstairs, and I could only wonder why he'd have a witch's costume. As if he could read minds, Emmett spoke up, "We have a special wardrobe for all of our truth or dare costumes. Some of them have been in there for _decades_," He nodded wisely, as Jasper came back downstairs, his arms full of clothes, which he proceeded to dump on my head. I groaned, and scooped up the material, before glaring at Emmett and heading upstairs.  
>I closed my door behind me, and could only pray that Emmett was sober enough to stay out of my room. Jasper had really gone all out with the costume; a knee-length black dress, horrific stripy green and black tights with matching elbow-length gloves, a purple buckled belt, a black cape, and to finish it off, a big, black witch's hat. I pulled on each item of clothing, my sanity leaving me more with every movement. By the time I had managed to pull on the hat, I was probably as intoxicated as Emmett was. I stumbled over to my mirror, slipping on the tights, and made sure that my clothing was acceptable A.K.A my dress wasn't tucked into my tights. Grimacing, I left the room and slid down the stairs to a boom of laughter as the two boys saw me. They'd obviously decided to assist me with my costume whilst I'd been gone, as Jasper clutched a surprisingly realistic broomstick, whilst Emmett held a less impressive stick, obviously meant to be some kind of wand. I snatched the two things from them as they continued to guffaw stupidly. Annoyed, and deciding that I needed to be more drunk to have a chance of getting through today, I swallowed the rest of my drink in one. I sat down sulkily, waiting for the other two to calm down so that I could get my revenge. As Emmett sat, nearly crying (well...if he could cry) from the obvious hilarity at my ironic outfit, I smiled sweetly at him. "Emmett, dearest, truth or dare?"<p>

"Dare. BRING IT ON HERMIONE!"

I hissed at him angrily, before adding darkly, "I dare you to let me dress you up how I want, and then dance to a song of my choice."

"Easy," He said. I smiled at him again and stood up. He rose eagerly, and I led him upstairs, leaving Jasper still sniggering at my outfit.

...

"Okay Emmett! We're ready," I called from the couch where Jasper and I sat. The lights had been dimmed and I was ready to press play on the CD player. Jasper had managed to find a torch, which he had focused on the top of the stairs, where Emmett was set to appear. I pressed play and the song came on. It wasn't a song I was familiar with, but I'd rooted through the extensive amount of CDs the Cullens had, and eventually come across a promising track list. Jasper had helped me find the perfect song, however he'd spent most of his time with his face right up next to mine, _smelling my_ _hair_...or maybe it was my throat. I'd let him get away with it – after all, I was the one who'd suggested forcing alcohol down his throat. Well...at least I think that's why I let him do it...

Before I could mull it over in my clouded mind too much, Emmett's leg appeared at the top of the stairs. He wore tall, neon pink heels; and fishnet tights stretched to breaking point over his white skin as he rotated his leg in an alluring manner. As he descended, I couldn't help but burst into laughter at my choice of clothing for him. A tiny leather miniskirt was just as ill-fitting as the tights, and it had been pulled up way too high. Above that, a short woollen turtleneck jumper, the same pink colour as his heels, was just covering the largest pair of breasts I'd ever seen...fake, of course, and suspiciously similar to a pillow. When I saw his face, my chest started to ache with the force of my laughter. I'd found a ginger wig, and eventually managed to work out how to use rollers, which were still secured onto his head. His face was...horrific. Bright blue eye shadow and false eyelashes weighed down his eyes, whilst bright pink round spots of blusher and equally vivid lipstick and hoop earrings finished his look. He looked like a 60s glamour model...or more likely a transvestite in a themed party. He gripped the banister as he descended, the heels and his drunkenness making him even clumsier than usual. As the vocals came in, he started to mime along, putting a terrifying amount of effort into it:

"Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me..."

He thrusted his way towards Jasper and I.

"Dontcha wish your girlfriend was raw like me..."

He swung his hips out as he strode about in front of us, his balance suddenly perfectly intact. Couldn't say the same for his pride though.

"Dontcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me..."

He was fully in character – and also ridiculously drunk – as he hip-wiggled over to me, giving me a filthy, bitch-glare.

"Dontcha..."

He winked at Jasper, who gulped and edged a little closer to me. But I was far too entertained,

"I dare Jasper to salsa dance with Emmett!"

"But I didn't choose dare!" Jasper protested, but I ignored him, "Emmett, you be the girl."

"Why do I have to the girl?" Emmett whined, "Jasper's got girl hair!"

"Emmett, you're wearing a dress," I said, before breaking down into laughter as Emmett heaved Jasper off of the couch. I hurried back over to the CD shelves, and found a 'World of Dance' disk. I tore the Pussycat Dolls CD from the music player, and replaced it with mine, which only took two attempts for me to put it in correctly – I was giggling and tottering about too much for proper hand-eye coordination. The music I was looking for wasn't hard to find, and as it began to play, I threw myself back onto the couch to watch. I was amazed at how serious they both seemed to take it, as Jasper and Emmett strode around the room, their hands clasped horizontally in front of them. Jasper grabbed a rose from the plant pot on the windowsill, and held it between his teeth, making me nearly cry with laughter. As they twirled, surprisingly graceful in their drunken state, to a stop, Jasper took the rose from his mouth, and rather than give it to an eyelash-fluttering Emmett, he handed it to me with a wink. I beamed and sniffed it gratefully, but Emmett dived forward at me. At first, he just went to snatch the rose from me – like a real jealous girl - but he didn't judge the movement properly, and crashed into me, sending the couch tipping backwards. I vaguely remember laughing so hard that Jasper started to sober up (at least, temporarily) and worry about me, but other than that, I think I've repressed my experience of being crushed by a six foot five goliath vampire.

We calmed the game down a bit after that, although we were all still a little (very) drunk. My dress had gotten torn from when Emmett leapt on me, so I was struggling to keep my dignity (?) and play the game. Jasper had demanded a turn next, so we listened as he chose his victim,

"Emmett," He said, to my surprise, "Truth or Dare...actually, I think for now you should stick with truth."

Emmett pouted, but Jasper was right. Emmett's wig had flown off and landed in the fireplace, which luckily wasn't alight, but it did mean that it was now covered in soot – however he still had his make-up and misshapen boobs, although he ditched the heels, and looked ready to do the same with the tights. Jasper frowned, obviously realizing that he had no good questions to ask, instead making up, "Who has...the best...hair?"

"Hair?" Emmett questioned,

"In our family," Jasper glanced at me, "And Morgana."

Emmett looked thoughtful, which was scary in itself, before answering, "I've always had a thing for pixie-cuts..."

Jasper growled, and lunged at Emmett. I watched as they wrestled on the floor, barging into the half-destroyed couch and tripping on pink high heels. _Esme's going to have a fit when she comes home_. Eventually, they shook each other off, and came to sit down. Emmett turned to me, "Morgana, truth or dare?"

I could tell that he wanted me to pick dare, but I was sure that any dare for me would involve brewing some kind of explosive potion, so I answered, "Truth,"

Emmett grunted, before asking mischievously, "How many people have you made out with, who was your favourite and why?"

"I've kissed less than five people, my favourite was..." I paused, and I could feel Jasper's eyes on me, "A guy...I met a while ago, because he was...respectful..." I said lamely, knowing that Emmett wouldn't be happy with my answer. Which probably meant that I was going to suffer in the next round. I opened my mouth to speak, but Emmett cut me off, "Ah ah ah! Because, dear witch, that was a terrible answer, AND you had two gos earlier, I am going to have another go."

Jasper leapt up, "But I've only had one turn!"

"Sit down cowboy, my dare includes both of you."

Oh God.

A dare.

Including Jasper.

Emmett smiled menacingly, and I drew back, "I dare you, Jasper Hale, to make her, Morgana...something, to lust after you."

...

**So, I just wanted to do a lighter chapter amongst such a dark story, but the seriousness will continue. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)**


	7. Out of Hand

Chapter Six

I blew a sigh of relief, Jasper would never do that. I shook my head at Emmett, but I caught Jasper's eye. "No! Don't you dare-?"

Heat. Burning white hot heat. It powered through me, leaving me breathless. I crawled over to Jasper, my eyes fixed on his. I was vaguely aware of Emmett snorting loudly in the background, but for me and Jasper, this was no laughing matter. Against my better judgement, I wanted him. Now. My hands found his waist, and whispered beneath his jumper. His marbled torso was muscular and lean and toned and _beautiful. _Why hadn't I done this sooner? I wanted this, him, so badly, and I always had. "I want you," I whispered, repeating my thoughts without shame, "I always have,"

Emmett laughed even louder, "Witch got a crush on da vampire!"

I straddled him, taking one hand out of his shirt, and touching his face. He stared at me as I pulled his bottom lip down indulgently, before pressing my lips to his. His taste, his touch, even his smell, all drew me in. My hand got tangled in his hair as I deepened the kiss. Emmett was still laughing, oblivious to the intensity between Jasper and I. I could feel him beneath me, around me.

I put it down to this intense, passionate concentration on each other that stopped us from realizing what was going to happen next.

Arms tightened around my waist, and I gasped. They pulled me backwards, and I was thrown with unnecessary force and vampiric speed across the room. I smashed into one of the windows, but rather than go through it, I slid down to the floor, glass catching my back and head. I was unfocused for a moment, before another crash brought me to my senses. Emmett was still by the fireplace, but he wasn't laughing anymore. Jasper was right over on the other side of the room, and for a moment I thought that he'd run there of his own accord. But then I noticed Edward.

He looked angry.

No, _angry _didn't quite do it justice.

His eyes were burning, and his mouth was opened, teeth bared at Jasper. His entire body stance screamed _DANGER! DEADLY! DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES PISS OFF._

It was a bit late for that.

"So Bella wasn't enough for you?" He hissed. Jasper looked at him, his eyes narrowed with a mixture of guilt and anger. "I read your thoughts, _brother. _I was going to keep this from Alice, because _she," _He gestured angrily at me, "had promised to leave."

Jasper looked at me. Betrayal was clear on his face. I tried to make it show that I hadn't just left because of that. I hadn't. I'd left because I couldn't risk things like _this _happening.

"I had to leave her because of you," Edward yelled, his voice breaking in sorrow and desperate grief. Jasper opened his mouth, as if to try and reason with him, but Edward lunged at him, teeth bared. I reached for Iris, but I realized too late that I'd left it upstairs. Instead, I ran at the two of them, ready to help in the raging fight, but I was intercepted by Emmett, who pushed me out of the way before running to pull his brothers apart. I stood up from where he'd pushed me to the floor, but I was too late. Even Emmett was having trouble reaching the two fierce fighters. They were like lions, letting out ferocious roars and growls before going at each other again with teeth bared, dripping with venom. Finally, between them, Emmett and Jasper threw Edward off, but the grieving vampire didn't stop. Instead, his raging eyes turned to me. He roared and ran at me, his eyes predatory. The eyes of a killer. I turned to run, managing to make it out of the door before I felt his hands at my throat. I tried to duck – if he got hold of my neck, I was dead. End of story. His nails scratched the skin, but before more damage was done, someone tackled him from behind. I carried on running, not relying on my saviour to continue his job. My instincts were to survive alone, not to hope someone else looked after me instead. I sprinted through the rain, soaked to the skin within seconds as I leapt over wet rocks, wild vegetation and ice, down the hill. My feet slapped through the mud and puddles as I wove around the giant trees, the only sound echoing through the forest apart from the rain and my heavy breathing. I couldn't hear any pursuers, and I slid to a stop and ducked behind a tree, around half-way down the giant slope the Cullen house lay at the top of. I hoped that the rain covered my tracks and scent. I leant against the tree, and my tears joined the rain on my face. _I'd done it again. I'd ruined everything._

_..._

I wasn't sure how far I'd run – I had no idea how large this hill was – but it wasn't until the sky fell dark did I move from my hiding spot. I was soaked to the skin, my muscles aching painfully from cramp, my hair dripping wet, and my body covered in mud, as I stumbled back up the hill. The air was turning cold, but it was still raining. By the time I'd found the warm lights of the house, I was barely conscious as the icy cold set in. But as I moved into the pool of light flooding from the open door, distorted by the sheets of rain, a figure moved to catch me. "Carlisle!" The hoarse Texan voice yelled, reminding me too strongly of that time four years ago, when I'd managed to stake myself – yes, really – and Jasper had battled with his own thirst to bring me back to Carlisle, even when he didn't know who I was. I'd have thought that now he knew exactly who I was, that he wouldn't be so quick to jump to my aid. I was wondering why he was moving around in my vision, but I soon realized when Carlisle wrapped a blanket around me that I was shivering violently. I hated appearing so weak _again _in front of them, because it only ever seemed to happen _with them. _I'd looked after myself for four years, and pretty much for the entire fifty years I'd spent beforehand, without shedding a single tear or getting severely hurt. But every time I saw them, I was left weak physically, mentally and emotionally in some way. It angered me beyond belief that they couldn't appreciate me at my best. Or at least me being the strong, independent normal Morgana. Jasper carried me inside, with Carlisle closely by my side. I could see the blurred forms of the family in the living room, the lights too bright for me to focus properly. Carlisle told Jasper to bring me upstairs, "Esme, would you mind?" He asked, and the motherly vampire joined us in an instant. I was taken to the bathroom – a lavish room that I'm sure I would have appreciated more if I was fully stable – and Carlisle sent Jasper from the room to get me some warm clothes. He flitted to the shower and turned it on, before coming back to me, "Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing at my clothes,

"No..." I said, my voice distorted by shivers. Carlisle stripped the black dress from my white body, and ripped the ridiculous tights and gloves from my limbs. I was allowed to keep my underwear on as he guided me into the warm shower. He introduced a warmer temperature gradually, until finally the shaking had stopped. Carlisle then gave me my privacy, leaving Esme to watch over me as I sat down heavily. "Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes wide and open. I shook my head,

"I've done it again...I've ruined everything..."

She moved over to me, and slid open the shower door, and sat just outside the water's reach, her hand on my arm, "You've done nothing wrong, dear."

"Where's Edward?" I asked,

She hesitated, "He...left. He wanted to be alone,"

I let my head drop back to the wall, "I should have stayed away. I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have come back."

Esme looked upset, but she stroked my cheek tenderly as my sad, green eyes gazed up at the tiled ceiling. Esme was the mother I'd never had a chance to have, and out of everyone, I think that she was the one I needed now. "I don't want to leave," I admitted, sadness choking up my voice, "I love it here, with your coven, and I don't want to leave the way that I do. Forcing myself away because otherwise I'll just ruin your family!"

Esme, not caring about the water or getting her expensive clothes wet, crept forwards to pull me into a hug against her marble body. I broke down into tears as she cradled me in her arms. My hair stuck to us both, entangling us in a web of black. Like I was a spider, catching my prey. _I hate myself._

The thought only made me cry harder, and soon there was a knock at the door, "Esme? Morgana? I have warm clothes," Jasper's voice seeped in through the closed door. Esme looked at me, but I didn't want to face him. She seemed to read this in my expression, and slipped out of the shower to the door. She opened a little, and took the clothes from Jasper, probably making up some excuse that I was naked or something, before placing the clothes on the dry shelf. She headed for the door, but I spoke up, "Wait! Please...stay,"

I didn't want to sound pathetic, but I needed her to stay with me. She smiled sadly, and came back to the shower.

...

**Dark enough for ya? Teehee :D**

**Please review!**


	8. Selfish Desires

**I know that I posted these songs in the **_**Iron & Wine **_**too, but I really think that you should listen to:**

**Florence and the Machine – Landscape**

**Or/And**

**Florence and the Machine – Leave My Body**

**Whilst reading this chapter **

**Enjoy :D**

**...**

**And also, is anyone good with You tube videos? Because I really like the idea of having a kind of trailer for **_**Iron & Wine / Our Endless Numbered Days**_**. I think it would look really cool and bring more people in Please let me know if you're interested!**

Chapter Seven

Carlisle took me to bed as soon as I was out of the shower, making sure that I was well-wrapped up and warm before he kissed my forehead lightly, "Be well, daughter,"

I was asleep before he'd even left the room, so I didn't see his sad expression, or hear him whisper, "I only wish that we could have made you happy."

He left, leaving me to sleep for an hour or two, before another vampire entered my room. He approached the bed, and reached out his long cold fingers. Before he'd touched me, my instincts had pulled me from my once deep slumber, and I was up in a second, Iris at his throat. "Jasper? What are you doing in here?" I hissed. He reached up carefully; I pushed the blade away from his throat with his fingers. I lowered my arm it in annoyance,

"I'm really not in the mood to talk now," I said, dropping my head back onto the pillow. My eyes had nearly closed on there own, when Jasper sat carefully at the foot of my bed,

"You blame yourself," He stated,

I didn't reply, foolishly pretending to be asleep. I was aware of him watching me, not wanting to move any closer in case there was a replay of today's..._event. _Jasper continued anyway,

"I was the one who made you do those things. It was me, not you. It's always been me making you do these things that put us all in danger. You told me that you didn't love me, that I shouldn't love you. You were right. I shouldn't...but, I can't help it, Morgana. You can be..._frustrating_ and bull-headed and heartless at times, but...I can't help but love you."

I knew that the entire house would be listening to us, but for now, they were letting us speak.

"You should have let me fall," I muttered, not opening my eyes. He laughed through his nose,

"I should have let you die that first time we'd met. Shoot, I shoulda let you die a number o' times; it woulda saved me the hassle."

He's verging on Texas-language again. Fabulous.

"Or I should have just killed you like I was supposed to." I added. I could almost hear his smirk,

"I'd like to see you try."

"Maybe some other day,"

He chuckled quietly, before falling silent. I knew I shouldn't have asked it, but I couldn't help myself,

"Where's Alice?"

He didn't answer for a long time, and I bit my lip worriedly. "She...she knows what happened. That's why everyone's back now. She saw our game, what Emmett asked us to do. She told me that she understood, but she hasn't spoken to me since."

I exhaled loudly, "How can you want someone else when she treats you like that?"

I glanced at him, and he set his jaw pointedly. I sat up a little, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a bed to relax in, and you have a wife to share yours with."

Jasper stayed still for a few moments, before his weight left the bed and the door whispered closed. I tucked Iris back under my pillow, and shut my eyes. Our conversation had made me feel better, but whether that was because there was truth in what he'd said, or that I was just happy to not fully blame myself, I didn't care at that moment.

Sleep is more important.

And dreams are easier.

...

My stuff arrived the next day. Apparently, Carlisle had used the fastest kind of delivery method possible, and as I looked out of my bedroom window, I could see my precious bike waiting outside for me. The only thing that had made me move faster was the sight of Emmett checking her out. I jogged down the stone steps, and Emmett turned to me, "She's beautiful. How fast is she?"

"Fast." I replied, before stroking the black body of my bike tenderly. Emmett stood opposite me, and pretended to duck down to look at the engine. Instead he whispered, "Edward called Carlisle, he's in Brazil. Alice is leaving because she had a vision of something happening to Bella. I thought you should know,"

I sighed, "Thanks. Emmett...what do you think I should do?"

It was a risky option asking Emmett for advice, but he seemed to have truly sobered up since last night. He looked up at me, his childlike golden eyes set on my face, "If I'm honest, Morgana, I didn't really like you to begin with. You can be mean to people without realizing it, but as I got to know you, and we got to fight side-by-side, you grew on me. I see you as a sister. But...what happened with Jasper..." He cut off, as if unsure of how to say what he wanted to, "I shouldn't have told him to make you do what you did, but...he could have passed the dare. I think this is out of control, because I can see that you don't feel the same way about him. I may not be the smartest vampire, but I'm not dumb," He added, giving me a hard look, "I love Alice as a sister too, and I'd rather that she was happy with Jasper. It's obvious that this isn't all him, Morgana, and I think that you did something to him that made him like this. Because in my experience, soul mates don't split up."

_Wow, Emmett, since when did you get so smart._

I closed my eyes, "I know. I just wish that I could start again..."

"Too late now," But he sighed, as if he realized that he was being too harsh (at least in his mind), "I wish that this could start again too. I'd have loved to have had you as a proper sister and not just...this."

I sighed, and glanced over at my rucksack, where my bow and quiver were packed, along with my essentials. Carlisle had probably sent Emmett out to bring it in, but he must have gotten distracted by my bike. I made my decision.

"Emmett, I need you to give Jasper a message."

...

_Jasper_

"I have to go, Jasper," The tiny vampire was flitting around the room, attempting to pack, but with her tense emotions, she was just making a mess of the place.

"Then let me come with you," I said, catching her mid-run and making her look at me, "We need time alone."

It was true. I needed to clear my head, badly. It was just like last time – how Morgana had confused my mind and stopped me from making rational decisions. Alice touched my hand carefully, "I know, but we can sort all of this out afterwards. For now, I have to think of Bella and Edward."

I released her hand, and she grabbed her bag, before flitting over to kiss my cheek, "Don't worry."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and she met my gaze,

"Don't apologize. It wasn't you."

I felt something flash through her emotions, something black and dark, but before I could open my mouth to speak, she'd gone. I sighed, _this is such a mess. _I needed to be alone and to just think. I had to sort out everything, with me and Alice and Morgana. It should be simple – just choose between them, but both options left my heart aching with pain, and my entire body feeling cold. I felt like crying out, or retreating from such complicated emotions, but I found that I could do neither. Instead, my door flew open and Emmett charged in,

"Jasper! There you are!"

"Why do you sound surprised, Emmett, I'm in my room?"

He shook his head, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked, sitting down on the bed. Emmett was sad,

"It's Morgana. She's gone."

"What?" I cried, standing up again sharply, but Emmett put a restraining hand on my shoulder,

"Think, Jasper. That's what you're always telling me to do." The intensity of his gaze made me hesitate,

"It's just...she...she didn't even say goodbye," I mumbled, looking down at the floor,

"She told me to give you a message," He stated, and my gaze shot back to him. "She said, 'Unless you guys are in an afterlife-threatening position'."

I blinked, "What? That's all she said?"

"She said that you'd know what she meant,"

I couldn't believe it. I knew that I should have expected it – at any time, but even more so after what happened – but it was like I'd gone into shock. Emmett looked resolute, "This is messed up, Jazz,"

I couldn't even look at him. I found it difficult to accept that the others in the coven actually regarded Morgana as part of the family. Maybe it was just easier to think that it was just me and her in this mess, and that we weren't affecting everyone with our selfish desires. Emmett only made things worse when he added, "Even with everything that happened, I'm gonna miss her,"

I felt venomous tears sting at my eyes, "Me too,"

...

**So Morgana's left AGAIN! Oh well, I'm sure that she'll be back...and sooner than you think...**

**Unless you think she'll be back in a minute, in which case, you're wrong.**

**:D**

**Please review and I'll try and update tonight if I get...FIVE REVIEWS. DUN DUN DUN. **

**Oh, and please do let me know if you can create a trailer for me.**_** Pichigaru**_** already drew me a picture of Morgana and **_**CrackYourRein911 **_**put me (eee!) in a story because I wrote a sequel. WHAT CAN YOU DO! XD **


	9. Ireland

Chapter Eight

With my wind combing my hair and the grey sun cool on my tired eyes, I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of riding my motorbike again. _The open road..._

My rucksack sat heavily on my back, but it was a reassuring weight – like I knew that I wasn't missing anything. Well, I wasn't missing anything that I could fit in a rucksack anyway. I wondered whether Jasper would come after me, I hoped not. I wasn't in the mood for a game of hide and seek – I just wanted to head as far away as possible, and forget about the Cullens. I drove as fast as I could for hours, not really bothered about the time, followed by the seemingly endless forestland, until I pulled into Seattle. I continue through the city, feeling out of place amongst the towering buildings and roaring vehicles. I wanted to tuck myself away in an alleyway and hide from all of the people. Instead, I continued towards the airport. I hoped Carlisle wouldn't mind that I borrowed some money for the flight. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to get anywhere without a passport, but as I parked up, I found a familiar face, "Rosalie?" I yelped, as the blonde stood at the entrance of the airport, a haughty expression on her face.

"Finally, I thought that you'd never show, and I'm totally sick of all of these people staring at me."

I swung my leg off of the bike, and kicked up the stand, leaving it parked by the road. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Don't even give me that, come on," She grabbed my hand in her manicured nails and dragged me towards the door. I snatched my hand away,

"_Whaaat doooo yooouuu waaant?" _I elongated every word to make sure that she got it. She span around, her expression much more aggressive than it should be,

"Morgana. I don't want to be here, okay, least of all with you, but Carlisle called Alice to see where you were, and has instructed me to come here to sort out your tickets, passport and whatever else you need, okay, so stop being a bitch for_ one second_ and follow me."

I gritted my teeth, but followed her into the airport. I think that we got even more stares together than Jasper and I ever had. Rosalie's heels clacking loudly on the floor only drew more attention to us as we strode over to whatever counters we needed to visit. I let Rosalie sort everything out, preferring instead to lean backwards beside her and people-watch. I think that whatever your species, watching humans is hilarious. For example, there was a woman striding towards us who was the _exact _replica of Emmett in his 60s gear; in fact if she'd had rollers in, there would be no telling them apart. But there was a downside. The more I looked, the more I saw _him. _Or at least, I thought I saw him. The tall boy with his back to me, with tousled blonde hair and pale skin. The lean body of a man bending down behind a pillar, only to reveal a head of dark hair when he rose carrying his daughter. A shabby-looking teenager with a black hat over his honey-blonde curls, and earphones firmly plugged in. I sighed, and looked down, my elbows folded to rest on the counter and my crossed legs twitching as I tapped my black shoe on the floor. "Where do you want to go?" Rosalie asked, pulling my attention to her and the young boy serving her. There was a sheen of sweat over his face, as he was confronted with two supernaturally beautiful, yet completely opposite women – one golden and dressed in pale tones, and one all in black with dark, violet eyes. It was as if the decision was made subconsciously, as I answered, "Dublin,"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, but nodded at the boy, "Dublin it is,"

He arranged everything for us, before Rosalie guided me away from the counter, and handed me two tickets, "Cargo plane for your bike – which has already been stored - and first class for you."

I held onto them both, "Thank you, Rosalie."

Rosalie sneered, "I'm not doing this for you."

"I'm aware," I quipped, unhooking my bag, "I can't exactly take a bow and arrows with me, but Iris won't show up on their cameras."

She took it from me, giving the bag a disgusted look, before looking down her nose at me. Finally, she said, "If you ever do decide to come back...you better bring me more jewellery."

I rolled my eyes, "Celtic bracelets it is,"

She pursed her lips, "What really happened between you and Jasper?"

"It's not like you care, obviously," I added for her, nodding my head mockingly. She growled under her breath, "Just answer the question, Morgana."

I sighed, "I made Jasper fall for me four years ago to get in with your family, and then he kind of...didn't get over it."

She blinked, "What about yesterday? That was all him?"

I bit my lip, "...No...no, it wasn't."

"So where exactly do you stand in this, Morgana?" She asked, her voice laced with steel, "Are you the victim? The instigator? What are you to this family, Morgana? To Jasper?"

I exhaled loudly, "I caused this, Rosalie. Jasper's the victim, I'm the instigator. I nearly killed your family. That's where I stand."

"Well, if you say so." She said smoothly, before turning on her heel and striding away, leaving me standing there – confused and isolated. I shook it off, deciding that I needed to get on the plane and get to Ireland before I even considered thinking about anything to do with vampires.

Believe it or not, there was a valid reason why I'd chosen Dublin.

...

The hotel was quaint, but practical, and with no bags – in favour of pockets full of money and return tickets that Rosalie had obviously forgotten to mention - I felt free. My mobile phone was in my hand, and I dialled an old number. I half expected her not to pick up, but the familiar strong, slurred Irish voice came scratching through the speakers.

"Who the feck is it?"

"Niamh? It's me Morgana,"

"EY? WHATDYA SAY WOMAN?"

"Morgana!"

"Arr...Morgana, ey?" Suddenly her voice went ridiculously high, "Oh I know you, Morgana! Oh, how's ye mother?"

"She's dead, Niamh." Niamh didn't even know my mother.

"Oh pity. Fekkin pity. Howa ye doing there girl?"

"Niamh, I'm in Ireland."

"Are ye now? Back to the mudderland," She slurred, her accent distorting the word 'motherland'. Niamh was a nymph, but like most things in popular mythology, nymphs weren't delicate forest-dwelling women. Don't get me wrong, Niamh did live in a forest, and she was a woman, but she certainly wasn't delicate. She was nearly always drunk, swearing and generally living up to the Irish stereotype. She was also one of my oldest friends, whom I'd met around thirty years ago when we were tracking vampires in Ireland. I don't remember the Hunt going particularly well, but a friendship had been born – dysfunctional, I admit.

I heard her shout at someone in the background, cussing with words I don't think I've even heard before, before turning her attention back to me, "So what brings ye back here, ey?"

"I need to talk to you, can you meet me?"

"Where you at?" She demanded,

"Dublin,"

She groaned, "Arr, fer fecks sake. I'm closer to Kilkenny..."

"Oh come on, Niamh!"

She swore again, but I knew that word, and there was no way I was going to repeat it. Eventually though, she answered, "I'll be there in a few fekkers."

I shook my head, and threw the phone onto my bed as she hung up. I guessed that nymphs were another thing vampires weren't familiar with; and why should they be? Niamh had once likened a vampire drinking nymph blood to a human drinking tree sap, so I couldn't imagine their kind would receive much attention. However, they do share a similar preference with the weather, with nymphs inhabiting dense, green woodland and hills often found in more cool, wet climates, and vampires usually disliked the sun, and were drawn to areas more like Forks and Alaska for easy hunting. I briefly wondered what the Cullens would think of my friend.

...

**I mean no offense to Irish people with the nymphs – I'm half-Irish myself (Irish father) and proud :D**

**Please review!**


	10. Smoke and Water

Chapter Nine

"Move up ye old basterd, let the girl sit down." Niamh shouted at the unfortunate old nymph, who picked up his ancient staff, and moved away to let me sit down on the log. Niamh had brought me back to where her clan resided – an area of woodland somewhere in the south of Ireland – two days ago and the fact that the bond between witch and nymph has run deep for centuries made me a welcome addition to the clan. I hadn't even gotten a chance to properly speak with Niamh until tonight, what with day-long drinking parties to distract me. As I looked up at my friend, I remembered that first time I'd met her, when I was alone in the forest after the failed hunt. I probably wouldn't have found my way back to the Cult, who'd somewhat abandoned me as I'd failed as a Bait on that occasion, if it she hadn't found me. She still looked the same, with pale, waxy skin and mousey brown, wild hair, and eyes coloured a pale green. "So, what can I do ye for?" She asked, sitting beside me on the log, not caring that her tattered white dress was about to gain another green stain from the moss.

"I need smoke and water," I answered. Smoke and water was the term for a treatment nymphs used to read a person's mind, and I couldn't think of any better way of clearing my head from the turmoil of the past few years.

"Can ye not clear yer mind yerself?" She barked, as another nymph crossed from the bonfire in the middle of the small clearing, and handed us two wooden tankards of some kind of strong, nymph alcohol. I shook mine away – I'd had too much drink for a lifetime.

"No. You're the best, Niamh, and the state my head's in, I think I_ need_ the best."

She reared back to look at me properly, before her eyes widened, "Oh, I see how it is!"

I looked away, embarrassed, but she persisted. "Ye got yerself a lover, now! Well, I can see why ye'd need yer head clearing with dat!"

"Indeed,"

She turned to look at the nymph who'd just offered us drinks, "Der'll be no need for a party tonight, Saorise. Der are other things at hand."

The nymph, named Saorise, nodded briskly, before returning to the group of drinking nymphs, whose loud laughter and singing hinted that a party was probably going to happen anyway, just without me and Niamh. She shook her head at the group, her expression longing, but she turned back to me and grabbed my hand, "Come on then girl. We'll sort ye love life out."

She led me away from the clan, towards the pond. Every nymph clan needed a pond for their sorcery, and it often depicted where they'd next make camp. This pond was small, but it was big enough for me. "Get yerself in the water, Morgana. I'll be there in a moment,"

I stepped into the pond, and moved through the water to lay on my back. "Now close yer eyes." She commanded from the bank. I obeyed, and the black water soon lulled me into relaxation, its cool touch welcome on my aching temples.

"Ye know, ye really need to cut that hair of yers," She commented, as my black hair filled out around me, like a dark halo.

"Just get on with it, Niamh."

I felt her fingers touch the water – the pulse of magic swimming out to meet my head, pulling my mind well into itself as she read my thoughts, my memories. When she'd finished, and the blackness seeped from my brain, she gasped.

"A vampire? Sweet Jesus, Morgana! Now that's a forbidden romance if I ever saw one," She cried, "What were ye thinking?"

"You tell me,"

"Well, ye love him, if that's what ye wanted to know, but from yer thoughts, I'd say that ye a'ready knew dat. Be it a little deeper down den usual."

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice taking on an edge.

"Don't snap at me, girl, I know what I'm sayin' and so do you,"

"Well, did you see the part where he has a soul mate,"

"Eck! Soul mates," She spat, "Old wives tale,"

I straightened up in the water, "No it's not,"

"I don't know what yer Cult told ye, Morgana, but surely no magic would ever break – or _numb _- something as deep and mysterious as de bond between souls."

"Well...they can't have _lied,_" I protested, treading water.

"I saw that ye left 'em too," She added, "And yer tellin' me that ye didn't see somethin' fishy goin' on."

"I left them because they made a mistake that could cost the lives of innocent creatures. I was being moral."

Niamh barked a laugh, "Now dat's the funniest thing I've ever heard, Morgana. You moral? Savin' the world one innocent leech at a time,"

"Don't speak about them like that," I warned, swimming to the bank and pulling myself out. She sniffed at me,

"Believe what ye like, witch, but I know what I saw. Ye love dat vampire, Jasper, and from what I saw of him in yer head, he loves you too." She nudged my arm, "And since when have you given up on somethin' because a lady vampire stands in yer way?"

I thought of Alice, and grimly answered, "She loves him too, and she's been with the guy for a century at least."

She shrugged, "All de more reason to win him over."

"What?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion,

"If he can be tempted away after that long o' bein' with someone, then a split is goin' to happen sooner or later. Get yerself ready for that, and move in when the coast is clear,"

Something about this plan made me feel warm inside, but I sighed, "I don't know, Niamh,"

"Hey, since when have I been wrong before?"

I admit, she'd never been wrong about anything I'd asked her before. I bit my lip and she looked at me properly, "My girl, I've never seen ye like this before. Usually, if ye don't mine me sayin', ye only care about yerself-,"

"Thanks,"

"But whoever this Jasper be, he's won yer heart. Look at yerself. Yer hurtin' and confused because ye think that yer relationship is doomed. It aint. Now toughen yerself up, and get back in der fightin'."

I couldn't help but smile at her, "I knew I was right coming to you,"

She dismissed me, "Ar shut yer mouth. Come on, be off with ye. Ye've got a vampire to seduce,"

I laughed quietly and got up, "I have to give them some time."

"Well, ye welcome to stay here," She assured me, standing up too, although the constant supply of alcohol in her body made her movements a lot less graceful than my own. The thought of the drink made me pull a face,

"You know, I think I'm just going to travel for a bit. Maybe just watch over them for awhile."

"Whatever ye say girl, but just remember something."

"Yeah?"

"When ye slide down the banister of life, may the splinters never point in de wrong direction."

I furrowed my brow, "...Thanks, Niamh..."

She smiled, and walked back to the clan, obviously informing them of my sudden departure. I went around the side to pick up my bike, not wishing to run into any nymphs, who'd be sure to drag me into a farewell party, and I wouldn't leave until at least the day after tomorrow...with a hangover. Once I'd roared out of the wood, and the open Irish countryside had surrounded me once more, I couldn't help but smiling. There was a chance for me and Jasper, and it wasn't a bad thing. If soul mates weren't real...  
>I shook my head, not quite believing it. Could it really be possible that soul mates were a thing of myth? But, weren't we all myths, really? Witches, vampires, nymphs...we shouldn't exist. I shook my head, the last thing I needed was any more confusion.<p>

...

The flight back to Seattle was long and boring, but it gave me a chance to relax. My head hadn't felt so clear and orderly in a while, and I was making the most of it. I kept to my word in when I left the airport, and found myself a hotel to stay in. With Carlisle's money, I got myself a penthouse suite, but I already felt out of place, especially without my rucksack with me. I realized how much I missed my bow and arrows, and hoped Rosalie had looked after them. I shook my head at myself; I was already tempted to sneak back to the Cullen household. It worried me slightly that they'd move, but I guess if Alice saw my future decisions, she'll realize that I'll search for them. I wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or a bad thing, especially if she realized that I was coming to essentially steal her husband. I could always hide it as a search for a family, and not a love. I checked the clock; time had really been ignored in the last few weeks, "Six pm," I said aloud, before dropping onto the bed, exhausted. I felt like I needed to sleep for at least another week.

...

**Ah, I love nymphs XD But I apologize for the frankly vulgar language and warped Irish accent writing – in my opinion it was absolutely necessary for such characters!**

**Please, please review! I'll only write faster if you dooooo... :D**


	11. Seattle

Chapter Ten

_Nine Months Later_

_Jasper_

They were better fighters than I'd given them credit for, but they still weren't ready. The number of killings in Seattle was only growing higher. I folded my leg on top of my knee, my foot brushing the arm of the chair. I came and sat up here a lot lately; alone in mine and Alice's room. As my thoughts crept back to the past few months, I had to ferociously pull them back. I didn't want to think about her again. Not now, when a battle was looming. But I couldn't stop myself from wondering whether she'd noticed the strange killings – whether she'd caught on. Was she there in Seattle now, attempting to stop the vampires single-handedly? I couldn't help but smirk at that, for no matter how much it hurt to think of her taking on such deadly opponents, I knew that she'd be as self-confident as ever. As ready to exterminate the human-drinking vampires as always. It had taken me long enough to work out her message: 'Unless you guys are in an afterlife-threatening position'. She certainly hadn't been generous with it, but I now knew that she was renewing her promise – that she would return when I needed her; when we would die without her help.

"Jasper?" Alice's high voice chimed in from the doorway. I turned to her, my train of thought broken. She danced in, "It bothers you doesn't it; this newborn army."

"It bothers us all,"

"But..." She hesitated, as if unsure of what to say, "We can do this alone."

I was confused at her words, "There are at least twice as many of them as there are of us, Alice. Even with my experience, it won't be easy. We need the wolves."

She nodded, as if was an answer to some unasked question she'd been mulling over. "What are you thinking?" I asked, placing my hand on top of hers.

"Nothing," She murmured, before kissing me softly, "I'm going to talk to Bella,"

She flitted from the room, leaving me pondering what she must have meant. Had she seen me make some kind of decision? I shook my head, my mind pulled against my will back to her. Would she come back if she knew we were about to fight? I couldn't see her missing such an opportunity. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I already knew that it wasn't Alice – who would've just walked in – so I stood up and called, "Come in,"

Edward opened the door, his face a little strained. He was stressed, but thoughtful, as if he was considering the thing that caused him tension. "Call her."

I cocked my head to the side, "Call who?"

"Morgana," The way he said her name, as if is caused him internal pain, made my eyes narrow. He continued, "If this really is about Bella, then I want all the help we can get. Call her."

I shut my eyes, "We don't need her help." My words made my heart ache, but I couldn't risk her returning. Our track record together wasn't exactly brilliant. "Carlisle still has the book she gave him. Surely it has everything in there that she would have us use."

Edward wasn't dissuaded, "We both saw her fight. Even with your experience, I know that you've seen nothing like that before."

"And you saw what she did here." I shot back, my temper rising, "I...I can't deal with that again..."

"This isn't about you," Edward said, his voice hard, "This is about Bella. It's the least you can do for her."

I knew what he meant. _The least you can do for her, seeing as you tried to kill her less than a year ago. _"Besides," Edward smiled faintly, "She won't stay long."

I sighed heavily, recognising defeat.

I'd only just rescued my marriage, and she was coming back again. It was as if fate was on her side.

...

_Morgana_

The streetlights stopped here, the round yellow paths of light unable to penetrate the dark depths between the two buildings. I could hear them. Roars and growls and hisses humans would dismiss as animals – that is, if they escaped. I gripped my weapon tightly, but carefully, due to its volatile nature, and advanced, my footsteps silent against the wet stone floor of the alleyway. I'd been in Seattle for nine, maybe ten months now, and I knew these streets like the back of my hand. When the killings began, it hadn't taken me long to suspect vampires. Only when the scale became more pronounced, did I realize just how many vampires were here. Newborns, probably, from the general clumsiness of the attacks, and a lot of them. I didn't really care why, I just wanted them dead. I'd taken to wearing all black, with elixirs that disguised my smell and heartbeat, and scouring the streets at night, waiting for vampires to show. I hadn't had any luck until tonight.

When I reached the end of the alley, I edged my face around the corner. I needn't have worried about disguises – these creatures were too absorbed in their feast to notice me. Around twelve of them clustered around bodies in the middle of a deserted street. The smell of human blood and vampire swirled in the air, making my throat catch. I withheld my cough, and readied my weapon. I'd spent long enough making it; a bomb of sorts, but fitted in such a way that it would release shards such as the one I gave Jasper when it exploded, and would burn any vampire unfortunate enough to be hit. I only had one, but it was all I needed. There was no apparent leader to aim for, so instead, I aimed for the middle of the street. I threw the bomb. No vampire noticed me, or the weapon, until it was too late. I threw myself back down the alleyway as the thing exploded, both to avoid the attention of any surviving vampire, and to dodge the debris. In fact, a deadly looking shard stuck into the wall where my face had been only a moment later. I kept moving, deciding to leave the area rather than stick around to see what damage I'd caused.

Little did I know that the damage was far greater than I could have imagined, and how it wouldn't just affect the newborns.

It was only on the next day did I see the destruction, displayed on my television set as a reporter told us how terrorism may have a part to play in the killings, describing how a bomb was set off, killing over twenty people. She grimly went on to say that some had been reduced to ash in the ferocious blast. I sat back, pleased. The chances were that I'd killed all of them. I got up from the couch, walking across the now familiar hotel apartment to the kitchen to deposit my empty plate. I'd run into the hotel manager only this morning, and he'd politely asked how much longer I'd be staying for. I hadn't given him a straight answer, but I knew that I should probably move on soon. When I left the kitchen, my eyes lingered on the mobile phone on the worktop. Should I call Jasper? I wondered if he already knew...

Furrowing my brow, I grabbed the phone, and walked into the living room, staring at it thoughtfully. The blare of the TV made me look up. "Breaking News! An entire nightclub full of people was burnt to the ground a little earlier tonight, but as fire-fighters fought to put out the flames, no one – either dead or alive – was found within the building," The robotic woman's voice stated.

My mouth fell open as they showed earlier footage of the building on fire. As it zoomed out to take in the street, I spotted something. Moving a little too fast, I grabbed the remote control and paused the broadcast. I gasped. There it was, in the bottom corner. A white-skinned man, his eyes glancing up at the camera. Even in the glow of the fire, there was no mistaking the blood-red colour of his irises.

This was their doing.

I struggled to comprehend exactly how many people must have been in that club. How many new vampires there would be now. And I could see it in that brief glance of the vampire as he disappeared from the scene that this was revenge. I'd killed twelve of his vampires, so he'd taken at least four times that many back. My hand shaking, I dropped the remote, and turned to the mobile. I scrolled through my contacts, praying that Jasper hadn't changed his number since the last time I'd found it out; I pressed call. It rang twice before a familiar Texan voice slid down the line, "Hello?"

"Jasper?"

He fell silent for a moment, before nearly shouting, "Morgana! Is that you?"

I shook my head, "We can deal with greetings later, but first I have to talk to you about something important,"

"Me too," He replied quickly, as if he expected me to just hang up and disappear, "There are killings in Seattle and we need your help. There aren't too many for us to take, but Edward's insisting that we have all of the help we can get to protect Bella. That's who they're coming for – it's newborn vampires, an army, coming for her."

He said it all so quickly, but I gulped, "Um...I have to tell you something,"

"What is it?" He asked, realizing from my tone that a) It had something to do with the Seattle newborns and b) It was not good.

"Switch on the news. I think I've just made things a whole lot worse."

He fell silent, and I heard a distant shout from his end. "Jasper, you better come and see this."

"Hold on," He said to me, his voice grim. I could tell by the voice of the shouter that they'd just seen the news. After less than two minutes of silence, Jasper's voice returned.

"You did this?"

"Well...kind of."

"Morgana." He pressed, and I sighed,

"I killed around a dozen of the newborns yesterday in the supposed 'terrorist attack'-,"

"I knew it was you!" He cut in suddenly, before apologizing quickly. I continued,

"And it turns out that they weren't too happy about it. Jasper, how many of them are there now?"

He sighed quietly, "Too many. Will you help us?"

"Of course."

He sounded strained, "You don't happen to know any more witches who'll help us do you?"

I fell quiet in thought for a moment, before an idea stuck me. I gasped, and I heard Jasper start to ask if I was alright, but I cut him off, "They're not witches, but I think I know some people who can help..."

"People?" He questioned,

"I'll explain later. Are you still in Alaska?"

"We're back in Forks. Should I send someone to pick you up; you're in Seattle right?"

"Yeah, but I'll drive."

"I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Okay, I just need to make a few calls, and I'll be on my way."

I hung up, already starting to dial another number. I couldn't help but smile when they picked up,

"What fekking time do ye call this?"

...

**You guessed it. ECLIPSE BATTLE PLUS WITCH AND OTHERS STYLE! Yay! **

**Please review and I'll update ASAP :D**


	12. Reinforcements

**For the training scene, I think the song **_**Unkle – With You in My Head **_**(The one they used in the film) is appropriate...kind of :D**

**Enjoy **

Chapter Eleven

_Jasper_

Edward and I walked into the clearing, where Bella and Jacob were already waiting. I stood in silence, barely listening as they discussed how they would take Bella to the campsite, which Edward and I had spent most of yesterday and all of last night searching for. It needn't have taken so long, but Edward kept moving somewhere else, saying that Bella wouldn't be able to cope at that altitude. Eventually, we found somewhere, and now they settled on Jacob carrying her there. "The others should be here with enough time to train before the battle," I added before we broke up with the wolf. Bella glanced at me, before confusedly asking Edward, "What others?"

I snapped to look at Edward. _You haven't told her? _He shook his head dismissively at me,

"Jasper's calling in an old friend,"

Bella's mouth opened a little, before her worry broke through in her words, "A vampire?"

I shook my head at her, my mouth curling up into a half-smile. Morgana was going to snap Bella like a twig. Edward gave me a pointed glare, and I blinked, "No."

Her confusion grew, "A human?"

She looked offended, as if she'd valued herself as being the only human to be friends with us - and also surprised at me having a human friend, but I could understand why. Edward shook his head at her, as if she was a child that had said something stupid, "I'll tell you later,"

She nodded, accepting this as an answer. Jacob was intrigued, if a little wary, by the idea of this mysterious help. It wasn't my job to inform him; I'd leave that to Carlisle, Edward or Bella – when Edward lets her find out. He didn't press me, however, and I could sense his wariness of me too, which was only to be expected. Edward hurried him away, thinking as always of Bella's safety as he told her to go to her truck and go home, because apparently he needed to speak with me in private. When they were out of earshot, he spoke without looking at me, "When is she coming?"

"Like I said, soon." I walked away across the clearing, but he followed me persistently,

"What's taking her so long?"

"She said that she had friends who could help."

"What kind of friends?" He asked, worry building within him.

"She didn't say, but like you said, we need all the help we can get."

"We wouldn't need so much if it wasn't for her," He muttered, and I withheld a snarl.

"Did you forget that she killed a dozen of them alone? We'll be fine."

We continued in silence until our Forks home was in sight. There was adrenaline already building within me; from her coming return, from the upcoming battle, from the possibility of meeting yet more beings that I never knew existed. Edward obviously read my mind, and gave me a stony glare, "How can you be _excited _about this? Bella's in danger,"

"Bella is _always_ in danger," I quipped, jogging up the steps and through the front door of the wooden building. I stopped in my tracks as Morgana looked up from the paper she'd been reading and pointing parts out from to Carlisle. A welcoming smile lit up her once serious face, and she walked over to me. I hugged her, and I felt her chin rest on my shoulder and her emotions warm, "Hey cowboy,"

She smelt divine, and her body was unfamiliar, but warm in my arms. She pulled away to look at me properly, "Do you ever stop changing your hair?"

Emmett snorted loudly from the corner, and Morgana grinned at him. Suddenly, it was as if nothing had ever gone wrong between us. A fresh start in the wake of a catastrophe - the eye of the storm. Carlisle walked over to us, and she glanced at him. Reading his expression, she smiled apologetically at me, "I need to sort some things out, and then we'll talk, okay?"

"Yes ma'am,"

She smiled again, and I was amazed at how much she'd changed – even in such a morbid situation, it was as if someone had switched a light on inside of her. She followed Carlisle into his office, closing the door behind them. I was a little put-out that I was being excluded from what was probably a discussion concerning the oncoming battle, but for now I was happy. Edward caught my shoulder, his fingers gripping into my stone flesh a little too hard, "Don't let her fool you a third time, brother. She'll leave again, like she always does,"

I gritted my teeth, glaring at him until he released my shoulder. _Like you left Bella. _I thought venomously, before walking away from him. I wasn't going to let him get to me about her. I didn't care that this wasn't just between Morgana and I, and Edward was the last person I needed commenting on our relationship. It wasn't like I wasn't aware of the problems myself.

...

_Morgana_

"So you can send them all passports?" I repeated, and Carlisle nodded,

"We have a contact – a man named Jenks – who can arrange such papers for your friends."

"Great," I breathed, leaning on his desk. He looked at me softly,

"You should get some rest."

I smiled, "There's too much to do. I need to call Niamh and then sort a load more stuff out with her. If I leave it now, then we'll just end up with a clan of drunk Irish nymphs on a holiday."

He rolled his eyes a little, which in itself made me smirk, before commenting, "Are you sure they'll be helpful?"

"They can be trained, and I know another group of nymphs from France who'll be more helpful...who I _also _need to call," I added exhaustedly, pulling the mobile from my pocket. He looked at me sympathetically,

"Thank you for this, Morgana."

I nodded, but my thoughts were elsewhere. I wasn't sure whether to tell Niamh that I'd be inviting the French nymphs – she most certainly wouldn't be pleased. There was a rift between the two clans, and really, they couldn't be more different, however if they could get past their differences then they'd be valuable additions to our side. Carlisle stayed in the room whilst I spoke to the Irish nymph, informing her about the passports, where to pick them up, which flight to take, where we'll collect them...the usual. In the end, she hung up before I even had the chance to explain my plan to call the French nymphs. Then again, I didn't know if they'd be willing to help yet. They were much more refined and introverted than the Irish, and combined with my weaker relationship with them, it could stop any alliance in this situation. I pushed these thoughts down as I called the number.

"Bonjour?"

"Elanna? It's Morgana,"

"Morgana?" She questioned, her regal tone tipped with confusion,

"Lovecraft. The witch...we met a few decades ago in Europe." I didn't mention how brief the meeting had been, but she seemed to remember,

"Morgana, vat a pleasure to 'ear from you," She sounded, but there was something else in her tone that I couldn't quite work out, "Can I 'elp you?"

"This is going to sound weird, and I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate, but I need your help."

She remained silent as I explained what was happening, and when I was finished, I was all ready for her to decline and hang up, but she simply said, "You have an ally here, Morgana. Ven vill you need us?"

"As soon as you can get here, I suppose," I replied, my voice betraying my surprise. I definitely wasn't going to risk telling her about the involvement of the Irish. She left the call in a much more polite manner than Niamh had, and I gave Carlisle a thumbs-up. He smiled weakly, "This will give us an advantage – surprise and now numbers."

"Don't celebrate too early," I warned, "Those two are going to have to get over themselves before we have a chance of working as a team,"

"Do you think they'll work out their differences in time?" He asked worriedly,

"They better had do." I said darkly, perching on the edge of his desk. He came to stand close in front of me, and placed a hand on my shoulder, a gesture now familiar to me. "Are you sure that you do not wish to go to bed for awhile?" There was humour in his tone.

"I'm fine," I insisted, looking up at him. He smiled,

"Well, then I need to ask a favour of you?"

"What is it?"

"Jasper has been training us all, and if you're not too tired, then maybe you'd join us this afternoon."

I nodded, "Maybe I can teach Jasper a few things,"

His mouth twisted into a smirk, "I'm sure you can,"

We left the room, heading back downstairs to where the Cullens were already waiting. I hadn't had a chance to meet Edward's Bella yet, and I was sure that he would keep her away from me for as long as he could. He probably thought me a danger. "The nymphs should be here in the next few days," I announced to the room, "Until then, I suggest we train as much as possible, keep our eye on the news, and when they do arrive, well...I guess they'll teach us all a few things." I didn't just mean battle techniques.

Emmett was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Come on! I wanna see Morgana kick the crap outta Jasper!"

I rolled my eyes at him. Typical Emmett – completely ignoring what had happened under a year ago in favour of a good fight. Edward didn't look as pleased to see me back, whereas Esme was smiling, Rosalie was...bored, and Alice looked like she was barely containing her excitement. She obviously thought that Jasper was going to tear me apart – probably hoping literally. She was kind of making it easy for me to dislike her. She'd always been arrogant, I guess, other than when I'd saved her life – during which time she'd certainly changed her tune – however now she probably hated me more than I could imagine.

We ran to the area in the woods where our training would commence, and I was allowed to watch the vampires spar for under an hour before I was called up. It turned out that Rosalie had kept my bow safe, but I soon realized that a battle such as this would need a more...adaptable weapon. So last night, when Jasper was away with Edward and didn't yet know of my return, I'd spent the night constructing a new bow. This one even looked more deadly, with a black, glassy material the exact colour of my hair, and a string as white as my skin. These personal details were becoming more common in my weapons. The bow would then double up as a blunt weapon, as it was made from a material harder than a vampire's skin, and would inflict enough damage if I hit them properly with it. I had this bow with me today – I'd grabbed it from my room (the old spare room I'd claimed last time) just before we left, deciding that today would be a good opportunity to test it's worth. The glassy surface was cool in my palm as I strolled over to where Jasper waited. The Cullen's had all stopped fighting with each other to watch. "Woo! Go Morgana!" Emmett whooped, breaking my concentration. Jasper smirked,

"I'll go easy on you,"

"Coward," I mocked, twirling the bow in my hand. He growled,

"Don't forget our bet, Emmett," He called over to his brother, his eyes remaining on me as we faced off. He was trying to distract me, I could tell, and although I was curious as to this bet of theirs, I could wait until later. I stood ready, waiting for Jasper to make the first move. He grinned, his teeth sparkling impressively, before charging. I easily slipped out of the way, and turned the bow to hit the back of his head. "Rule number one," I said to the surrounding vampires as Jasper turned, his expression shocked, "Never underestimate your opponent."

"I won't make the same mistake twice," He grumbled, before leaping at me again. He was more focused this time, and went he leapt, I barely had time to admire he skill. I dodged again, but his fingers closed around my wrist, pulling me back to him. "How are you so strong...fast?" He asked, bewildered as I tore my arm from his grip.

"Courtesy of your venom, I expect," I winked at him, and he barely hid the smirk. We both leapt forward at the same time, an intricate dance soon forming as we ducked and swung and whirled around each other. Every know and then, I'd catch him with my bow – which I'd fondly nicknamed Adonis – and he'd let out a grunt of pain, and then he'd catch me with his stone limbs, and I'd cry out. Our fight became more frenzied, feral snarls building in Jasper's chest as his instincts took over. The training had gone out of the window; this was a fight for survival. I caught him in the face with Adonis, making him stagger back to reveal a crack along his cheekbone. "And you had such a nice facial structure," I simpered.

He dove back in, knocking Adonis aside as his hand fastened around my throat. My back hit a tree, and I growled in pain. "Maybe we should even the score," He said, his fingers brushing my jaw. I knew that he wouldn't really do anything, not only because it was me, but because his entire coven was watching, but my instincts kicked in. I grabbed his shoulders, and brought my knee up, hard. I hit him between the legs, as I'd planned, and his expression turned to one of shock and agony. I withheld my laugh as he released his grip and I flitted from his reach. I retrieved Adonis from the ground, where Jasper had hit it, and turned to face him. He powered forwards, and with one hand I brought Adonis down to hit his head. However, he caught my hand, and his teeth were at my throat in a second. There was no contact, but he winked at me, as if to say, _I win. _I smiled back, and glanced down. He followed my gaze, and his expression fell. Iris was millimetres from his black shirt, ready to penetrate his flesh if he came any closer. I turned away from him, "Rule number two, always have a second option." I couldn't help but catch Jasper's eye as the deeper meaning behind my words - which I hadn't intended to be there - was recognized. We both pulled away with finality.

"I'd say that was a draw." He admitted,

I pulled a face, "I'd say you'd be dead before you could drain my blood. I win, cowboy."

He took defeat well, ducking his head to me in acknowledgement. I think most of it was out of surprise though. To be fair, I hadn't really expected to win. Jasper was a killing machine, even compared to ordinary vampires, and I was a witch – genetically weaker in almost every way. I guess it put into perspective just how much of an effect his venom had on me. We moved back over to the family, who all looked equally stunned at my victory. Emmett snapped out of it first, "YES MORGANA!" He fist-pumped me, before looking at Jasper, "You owe me $60."

"$60!" I cried, "That's how much you bet on me? You seriously have too much money,"

Emmett smirked, and when I glanced at Rosalie, I could see a faint smile on her lips too. _Hm, so the snow queen melts..._

Alice looked outraged, quite frankly, and was quick to leap onto Jasper to 'tend to his injuries' as if it was my fault. Well...it was, but it had been a fair fight. Carlisle looked somewhat impressed, but I didn't even get to look at Esme or Edward before the hairs on the back of my neck rose. I'd whipped around, Iris in one hand and my bow in the other, before a hand came down on my shoulder, "Whoa, witch. They're with us," Emmett reassured me. I couldn't help but keep my stance as I was faced with them. Wolves. Horse-sized wolves. I heard Jasper whisper to Carlisle, "You didn't tell her?"

A moment later, when the last of the wolves had appeared between the trees, Jasper appeared at my side, "Don't do anything stupid," He said under his breath. I smacked his stomach with the back of my hand. The wolves looked more worried about me though, stood with the two strongest of the Cullens seemingly keeping me calm – with Emmett holding my shoulder and Jasper right at my side, like a shadow. Edward and Carlisle stepped forward, and the latter began to speak, "Welcome. We've just finished our training for the day, I'm afraid, but we can take this opportunity to introduce you to an ally," He gestured to me, "This is Morgana Lovecraft. She's a witch who has experience in killing vampires, and she's an old friend of ours."

"A witch?" Edward asked, but his dead tone made me guess that these weren't his words. Jasper could sense my confusion, and bent to whisper in my ear,

"Edward translates for the pack,"

"Oh."

"We have never heard of witches before, Carlisle," Edward continued in the same voice,

"No, well, neither had we," Carlisle said, "But she is here to help us, and has already summoned more help from nymphs."

The wolf in front shook his head, "I haven't heard of nymphs either," Edward translated.

"If you don't mind, I'm sure we can go through this another time, but for now I think that we should focus on the battle," Carlisle said politely, and the wolf shook his head again, but this time I could see agreement in the movement. The animals departed, leaving a rather rancid smell of wet dog in the air. Jasper glanced at me, "So, do they smell better or do we?"

I contemplated it for a moment, before answering, "You both smell truly vulgar, but I guess your...aroma...is easier to stomach. I've never been fond of dogs."

This brought an unexpected smile to Edward's lips, but he covered it quickly as we began to make our way back home. There was a lot to do, and very little time to do it in, and I couldn't help but wonder if the Cullens would be so lucky a second time around.

...

**French nymphs! Irish nymphs! Wolves! Witches! Emmett! Only in this story XD**

**Please review, it really does make my day. New reviewers are hugely appreciated, as are all you regular reviewers – you know who you are ;)**


	13. Honour the Templars

Chapter Twelve

The Irish nymphs arrived first. Carlisle hired a minibus to pick them up from the airport, and by the time they'd arrived, I was sure this was the last time that company was going to serve us.

"- drive like my fekkin' grandmudder!" I heard Niamh curse whilst leaping from the bus. Carlisle, who was waiting on the front porch with me, shot me a glance. The driver looked ready to snap back, but I jogged over first, "Thank you so much. It means a lot," I smiled openly at him, and he cast a look over me before grunting. Niamh pulled me into a hug whilst the last of the nymphs piled out of the minibus, which as you can imagine, departed quickly.

"It's good to see ye again, girl," Niamh greeted, pulling away from me. She looked up at Carlisle, before not-too-subtly saying, "Ye make a good couple. I can see why ye'd fall fer him,"

My eyes widened, "No, Niamh! That's Carlisle...Jasper's father. You saw Jasper in my head, remember?"

"Not really," She replied light-heartedly.

I gave her an exasperated look, before leading her over to Carlisle. The other nymphs followed hesitantly, their attention drawn to the surrounding forest. "Niamh, this is Carlisle Cullen – head of the Olympic Coven. Carlisle, this is Niamh – head of the Irish Nymph Clan."

Carlisle extended his hand warmly, and Niamh gave him a speculative – if a little drunken – glance, before shaking him hand; prompting me into saying, "_Please_ tell me you weren't drunk on the plane?"

"Your drunk or my drunk?" She asked, slapping me on the shoulder as she passed into the house. The other nymphs followed suit, until it was only Carlisle and I outside. "Where will they stay?" Carlisle asked quietly, obviously terrified at the prospect of the nymphs staying in the house.

"Don't worry, they'll find somewhere in the forest." I assured him as we walked inside. The nymphs had gathered in the living room, spaced out more towards the windows as their natural aversion to enclosed spaces set in. Niamh had her arms folded, looking around the place slowly. The Cullens were gathered in the middle of the room, around the couches, and all looked remotely petrified by their presence. Jasper only made things worse when he stood, and held his hand out to Niamh, "Good afternoon, ma'am. The name's Jasper,"

Niamh took a hold of his hand, gave him an unembarrassed look over, before pulling him into a crushing hug. I think my eyebrows disappeared into my hairline. Jasper looked shocked, but politely smiled at her when she finally released him. I pulled myself together, and managed to introduce Niamh to the others before she dragged me off into the forest. As we walked, we discussed things of little importance: what problems so-and-so had caused on the plane, how a certain old man had refused to come, and was now spending the next few days alone in Cork...nothing special. It was only when they'd found and set up a place to stay, did Niamh pull me to a stop, "I need to talk to ye,"

I groaned, "I don't want to talk about Jasper..."

"Listen, Morgana. I'm not talkin' about Jasper. I have someone I'd like ye to meet," She gestured to a girl I hadn't noticed before, who now I saw her, stuck out like a sore thumb beside the nymphs. She was short, and muscular, with pale skin; but unlike the waxy complexion shared by the nymphs, this girl was covered in freckles. Like a cheetah. Her hair wasn't dissimilar to that of a nymph's, as it hung in natural, reddish-brown waves to her chest, however her high-set cheekbones and thin facial structure was more similar to that of a witch. Somehow, the childish grin on her face that manifested when she saw me looking at her reminded me of Emmett. "This is Honour. She's a witch from yer old Cult. Came to us not long after ye'd left and wanted to meet ye,"

Honour must have seen my questioning expression as she leapt forward, an inner excitement bubbling out from within her as she moved, "We've never met, but I've always wanted to meet you! I'm Honour...but I guess she already said that." Her accent was Irish, too, but not as harsh and distorted as Niamh's. Her eyes were strange too, more of a stormy grey than violet. I couldn't help but recoil at her forwardness. She seemed to catch herself,

"Oh...I mean, I'm part of your movement," She whispered that last part, but my expression was blank, so she added, "You know...the revolution?"

My eyebrows creased, "I...I don't know what you're talking about..."

She finally seemed to get it, her eyes going round in disbelief, "But...how...you must know!"

I shook my head, and she gasped, before grabbing my hand, "I can't believe you don't know...come on!" She pulled me away from the eavesdropping nymphs, a little further into the forest.

"Why can't they listen?" I asked warily, as she finally stopped in a dip in the land, surrounded by the rising ground and ferns.

"I can't believe you don't know," She repeated, looking around carefully, as if she expected someone to appear, "It's the Cult," She began, whispering hurriedly, "After people heard of what happened at the warehouse, with you and your father, the witches started to disagree with the Cult. At first, it was just whispers between close friends, away from prying ears, but as word got out, it got worse, with more and more rebels joining your cause until a full-scale revolution was under way."

My mouth had slowly fallen open as she spoke, and it began to shake as I asked, "_My cause?"_

"You rebelled against them because it was the right thing to do. Those vampires, the Cullens, they're good, innocent people and you risked your life to save them. It was as if we'd been ignoring all of the bad things going on within the Cult, and when we heard what you did, everything became clear. A revelation."

"But...how did you even know? I can't imagine the survivors shouting it about the place,"

"Someone left posters, all mysterious like, explaining exactly what was happening at around the same time the Hunters coming for you dispatched with your father and the painter. At first we didn't believe them, but when only a few Hunters returned without your father, we realized they were real."

"Posters?" I asked, before adding almost to myself, "Who would leave posters?"

"He signed them, as if to prove a point. Apparently he was killed in the attack; just a random Hunter I think, although I never understood why he'd even know, let alone support you."

"What was his name?" I asked, my voice urgent now, although deep in my heart, I already knew the answer.

"Nathan...no, Nicholas! Nicholas." She repeated. _Nicholas. _Not only had he given his life for me, but he had already doomed it for my cause. _A revelation. A revolution._

"And what of the Cult?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper,

"Many left - some becoming nomads like me, and returning to our homeland - but all of us started to create our own Cult, of sorts. A movement. We've named ourselves the Templars," She pulled a pendant from beneath her shirt; a golden cross, like the Christian kind, but with every line being the same length, and the ends splayed out like the end of a fancy ribbon. It was familiar; an ancient symbol. "We use this symbol to identify each other – the opposite to _their_ pentagram. But-," Her eyes widened suddenly, "Oh God!"

"What?"

"It's the Cult...they're after you. You're enemy number one in all of this...oh God...I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

From her own terror, I forced myself into calm, "Its fine...we'll just...we'll worry about that later,"

She looked ready to object, but I span on my heel and strode back towards the camp, with her following me. My own little side-kick. "Were you a Bait before you left?" I asked as the borders of the camp came into sight,

"No, I was promoted to a Hunter a year or two before leaving."

I blinked in surprise, and looked down at her. I wasn't being spiteful, but despite her muscles, I couldn't picture her as a first choice for a Hunter. She caught my surprise, "I'm good with Saracen swords."

"I see..."

"I heard that you were a Master in archery and with a dagger."

Masters were, as you can imagine, true experts in a certain field – usually weaponry or alchemy in witch society. It was a title earned, not thrown around, which made me turn to her, "Wow...I never really considered myself a Master." I admitted, my voice displaying how humbled I was. She merely smiled, and when we reached the campsite, she departed. Niamh appeared on my other side, "I suppose ye'll want us in fer trainin'?"

I nodded quietly, still taken aback by everything Honour had said. Niamh waited for an elaboration, but when I remained silent and thoughtful, she shook head, "Well, we'll be dere wid ye tomorrow. Now go on back to ye lover,"

I snapped out of it enough to give her a smirk, before my thoughts were pulled back to everything crowding up my mind. The Cult. The battle. Jasper. Honour. Nymphs. The Templars. Nicholas...

And I thought things were bad then...

...

**Short chapter, I guess, but I'll try and update again tonight :D Reviews make me write faster ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you like the story so far, there's quite a bit left to go, but it'll be a little more fast-paced from now on! YAY!**

**Also, the _Knights Templars _are real, and I'd like to stress that they have no real link to the Templars in my story, apart from their symbol (which you can Goo gle, it's pretty cool :D)**


	14. Dance of the Doomed

Chapter Thirteen

"So, when are the French arriving?" Jasper asked casually as we sparred alone in the forest. We'd been teaching each other different methods of attack and defence all morning, ready for when the entire 'army' - as it were -was complete. I ducked under his swing at my head,

"Soon, I expect. She didn't specify, but it wouldn't be like them to not be punctual."

"What makes them so different to the Irish?" He asked, his voice hopeful. Other than Emmett, no one had really taken to the nymphs, and Emmett only had because they partied hard. However, he did find a way to entertain himself out of their company by trying to impersonate an Irish accent, which always ended up somewhere between Scottish, Welsh and Indian.

"They're used to fighting," I aimed a kick at his knee, which he successfully blocked, "Niamh and her clan don't often do much more than drink, play and swear. Elanna's nymphs are warriors in their own right."

We continued our training in comfortable silence, occasionally broken by the odd compliment or criticism. When Jasper had decided that we'd done enough for the day, I followed him back to the house. It was only when we were around two hundred yards away from the front of the building did he speak, "Speak of the Devil..."

I glanced at him, before an accented voice drifted over. "I demand to speak wiz Morgana,"

"Ah..." I sighed, before heading on over to the 'back yard' of the house. Even though I hadn't seen Elanna for long on our first and only meeting, her image was striking enough to stay in my memory, and she had barely changed. She was tall, with long, slender limbs and creamy-tanned skin. Her facial features were sharp, with green eyes like a cat and dark freckles scattered around her brows. Hair the colour of the setting sun fell in neat ringlets to her shoulders, making her appearance all the more memorable. But it was her clothing that drew the eye the most. A long-sleeved, elegant white blouse fell in an old-fashioned, _romantic _style over her arms and down to her waist thickly, where dark slender-fitting jeans took over on her long legs; however that was as human as her costume went. On her torso, covering the majority of the blouse was an impressive bodice of gold, intertwined with a complicated mass of golden vines and flowers that served as decoration as they jutted from the smooth plate. I couldn't help but notice the French Dragoon sword sticking out, unsheathed, from the bottom of her leather belt, giving her that extra touch of age – like she didn't belong in this time, but came from a place in the past, where swords replaced guns and honour was everything.

She'd spoken to Carlisle, who was attempting to make peace with her, but when she was saw me, she walked straight past him impatiently, "Morgana, I see you are vell,"

"Elanna," I greeted, as Carlisle left me to it, "I'm well, thank you, and you?"

"I vould be, if it weren't from the telltale stench of Irish odour," She wrinkled her nose delicately, her chin tipped high, as if she was too good for all of this. I sighed,

"The Irish nymphs are here to help in our battle; they are allies."

Elanna sniffed, and almost as if on cue, Niamh trudged out of the bushes. When she saw Elanna, she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she walked forward very, very slowly, "Who let the frogs in?"

Elanna reached for her sword, "Drunk like a fish as alvays, _abruti._ I vill see zat you are speared like one-,"

I stepped forward, "Whoa! We aren't here to fight each other,"

Niamh had her hand on her own weapon, a gnarled staff that I hadn't seen before, but I knew that she needed no help in walking, no matter how drunk she was at present. "We need to work together, and I don't care about your differences, I need you to act as allies just for a few days-,"

"I vill not fight beside such filth," Elanna hissed,

"What did you call me?" Niamh spat dangerously, taking at step forward. I put a restraining hand on her shoulder,

"Don't, Niamh," I looked at Elanna, "Please, you don't even have to stay near each other, you just have to help us train and battle and then you're gone, okay?"

I heard Niamh open her mouth to speak, but the muscle in my jaw fluttered as my temper rose; her sudden silence showing that she must have seen. I kept my eyes on Elanna, almost challenging her, but finally she nodded, "Fine. Ve vill train you and your...allies, and fight at your side, but expect no more," With that, she turned and strode away, her buckled, black boots flattening the grass where she trod. Niamh shook her head at the French nymph's back,

"She needs to find a way out of her own arse."

I rolled my eyes, "Just don't, Niamh."

She shrugged, "Don't expect me to be nice,"

Then Niamh too, turned and walked back into the forest, in the complete opposite direction to where I was sure Elanna was camping with her clan. A cold hand on my shoulder made me turn. Jasper was smiling at me, "You handled that well,"

"They need some sense knocked into them," I grumbled, and he chuckled, before gazing off towards where Elanna had disappeared,

"They look much more helpful than the Irish, though,"

I followed his gaze, "I hope so, or they're on the first plane back to Paris...or wherever it is they come from."

"Why are they so..." He made a movement with his hands, "militaristic?"

"When I first met them, they were getting ready to hunt Children of the Moon. There are a few of them in Europe, but they're more like typical werewolves than your La Push pack. Elanna's clan have grown used to defending themselves from and hunting such creatures, which reminds me, you should probably mention that our wolves are friends," I added, but he rose an eyebrow,

"_I _should mention it to them?"

I gave a disgruntled sigh, "Alright then, I'll tell them, but not now. I don't think I can deal with Elanna again today."

He put an arm around my shoulders, which in itself was strange, "I can see why,"

As we walked back towards the house, the feel of his arm was both comfortable and awkward. I enjoyed him holding me in such a way, but at the same time, I was on edge; expecting Alice to appear at the window. Carlisle was in the living room, and when we walked in – now apart – he turned to me, "How did it go?"

I knew that he must have heard, but his human manners had gotten the better of him, "They'll cooperate, for now at least."

"Good." Carlisle said, nodding to himself. I slipped into the kitchen, grabbing myself an apple to snack on whilst Jasper went to sit with Emmett, who was busy on a video game. I sat and watched as the two of them played multiplayer, and smiled to myself at the cracks appearing in the controllers, and the deep, competitive concentration on both of their faces. It was nice...a little strange...but nice to have been welcomed back with barely any thought about the failed past between myself and these vampires, as if I was starting again. It was refreshing.

...

The next few days were far less relaxed.

I stumbled through them, organizing battle plans, breaking up arguments between the French and the Irish before anything bad happened, training, introducing the wolves to Elanna's clan, limiting alcohol, meeting Bella – which was the least interesting event of the entire week...

In fact, it was only when it was the night before the battle – as Alice had predicted – when I seemed to snap to my senses. Maybe it was the mention of a party. Niamh had visited me that morning, saying that she, Honour and Elanna were throwing a Dance of the Doomed tonight. _Of course, the only time they worked together was when a party was involved._ I'd heard of this Dance before - a tradition in nymph culture - where the soldiers would party the evening before the battle, well into the night. No wonder the dancers were doomed; if they'd been drinking nymph alcohol all night, then they'd be lucky to even wake up, let alone get up and fight. I'd tried to protest, but they weren't having any of it, and had warned that unless each and every one of us attended – excluding Bella, Edward and Jake – then there would be no battle tomorrow. Carlisle hadn't seemed too opposed to the idea, but then I guess that he hasn't ever been to a nymph party before. As day turned to night, the Cullens and I headed towards where Elanna's campsite hosted the party; the telltale flicker of the bonfire, beat of music and shouts of laughter guiding us to the exact location. In retrospect, I guess that you could liken a nymph party to that of a wild, American college party, but with less teenagers, and more shrubbery. As soon as we broke into the boundaries of the campsite, Niamh was there with drinks in hand. I refused, not wishing another replay of my drunken night with Emmett and Jasper, however I did accept the seemingly safer French wine offered by Elanna. Jasper took the other glass from her, after she insisted that it was fine for vampires too. _Fine,_ however, probably meant that it worked on vampires too. Perfect.

After each of the Cullens had accepted a drink of some kind, we waited around the edge of the bonfire, watching as nymphs danced around the flames, drunken and wild and free. This tranquil state within the vampires and I came to an abrupt halt when the track changed on the stereo – which they'd borrowed from the Cullen household, as well as an expansion wire-thing...

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Emmett screamed at the same time as Honour did. The looked at each other from across the bonfire, two similar souls sharing in the moment, before leaping forward.

"I don't know this song..." I admitted quietly. Rosalie obviously heard, and glanced at me snidely,

"It's the _Black-Eyed Peas – Hey Mama_," She rolled her eyes,

"That's a weird name for a band," I muttered defensively, and Jasper smirked at me. However, as the song continued, and the alcohol began to set in, I found myself joining Emmett and Honour – who were body-popping like ghetto chicks in the middle of the clearing – and dancing and laughing along. I briefly noticed Alice dancing with a rather dashing French nymph, and something struck me. Whenever her eyes found Jasper's, there was a kind of silent understanding...

Or maybe I was just drunk enough to trick myself into believing that things would be so easy?

I couldn't concentrate for long as Emmett pulled me into another dance with him as another catchy song came on. I knew this one though; I'd heard it coming from a club somewhere in England a year or two before I met the Cullens. I think it was called _Tambourine _by an artist named _Eve. _It wasn't like it mattered, especially not to my drifting mind. Rosalie joined Emmett and I, her movements much more civilised than his crazy 'dancing', although I think the drink was affecting us all. I think even in the blur, I saw Carlisle and Esme dancing along. Alice had French wine too, and Rosalie had an empty tankard. She was going to have one Hell of a headache tomorrow...

As my eyes started to grow more unfocused, I thought I saw Jasper's face every now and then, but I couldn't be sure.

And then that one song came on, and I was no longer sure of anything...

...

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**So...how do you like the French nymphs? I hope these chapters don't seem too rushed, I'm trying to shorten them for your sake :D**

**Please review! I think most of you readers are American, so your day is my night, pretty much, SO I'M STAYING UP AT NIGHT FOR YOU! Seriously...I'm shattered, and I have G. C . S. E s coming up XD**

**Anyway, please do comment! Big up your country, especially if your not American, so I'll know there's more of you worldwide :D YAY!**


	15. Bedroom Hymns

**Warning: Mature content featured in this chapter – nothing elaborate, but I thought I should warn you.**

**Also, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO **_**Florence and the Machine – Bedroom Hymns **_**WHILST READING THIS CHAPTER. IT WON'T BE ANYWHERE NEED AS GOOD IF YOU DON'T, TRUST ME! **

**I mean it.**

**You won't understand it properly otherwise.**

**http: / www . you tube. com/ watch ?v=A-vrYeVGGZ0**

**And yes, it does say '**_**Make me your Maria, I'm already on my knees' **_**XD**

**Go on, put it on now! This chapter will still be here in a few minutes, days, weeks, months...forever :O YOU HAVE TIME PEOPLE!**

Chapter Fourteen

The song switched, changing everything. And it wasn't just the style, the beat, the emotion, it changed _me._ A siren's call of lust and religion tearing my mind from my body as Jasper's face became the only thing in my vision. The glow of the fire left us as the forest pulled Jasper and I into its depths. Heat, unimaginable in its ferocity, burned through my every atom, like I was metal, and he was the magnet. This lust wasn't anything like how it had been all those months ago, it was desperate, not a fleeting want but a suppressed _need. _"Morgana..." His voice was laced with the lust that resonated through us both. Somehow, our acts of passion moved us further away from the party, and more surprising too was how I knew no one was following, even in my state. _It wouldn't have mattered if they had...I would tear them apart. Jasper and I were the best fighters here, and when our instincts were so wild and animalistic, any poor witness would be doomed._

Our kisses, our touch, our bodies freed from clothing. Divine and selfish prayers shouted to the sky as we became one. I was happy for my strong skin, and despite being almost equal in strength, speed, stamina and skill, the feral battle for dominance possessed us.

We were too far away, surely, but I could still hear the song. The beat pounding in my head as Jasper made love to me on the dark forest floor.

...

Sunlight poured between the constellations of leaves, and I briefly realized that this was the first truly sunny day in Forks I'd witnessed. Serenity lay on me like a cool blanket, morning dew clustered in droplets on my eyelashes and in my hair, which pooled out around me in swirls of black. The sheen of water with my white skin made me almost as beautiful as Jasper in the sunlight. We lay, peaceful, our eyes met in an almost detached gaze. His eyes shone a brilliant gold, and his skin was almost blinding to my sensitive eyes; sparkling like a hundred-thousand diamonds were covering his marbled skin. His arm stretched out, unrestrained, and his fingers brushed the soft skin beneath my eyes, "Your eyes..." His voice was sleepy, but showed his shock.

I blinked, and it was if the dreamy mist surrounding us had been broken. Memories of last night came rushing back to me at once, followed inevitably by what I was supposed to be doing today.

"Bloody _Hell_," I cried, pulling myself from the ground, suddenly conscious of my nakedness. I looked around, fishing my bra and pants from the sea of fresh pine needles – no doubt shaken free last night. By time I'd thrown them on, Jasper seemed to snap out of it too.

"Morgana! What did you do?" He yelled, scrabbling for his own underwear.

I rounded on him, "Oh, so that wasn't you and your freaky little emotion trickery!"

He glared at me, but stopped, his eyes widening in shock suddenly, "I...no...I bit you...no..."

"What? Jasper you didn't bite me." I couldn't remember much, but I was sure that I would remember that. In his momentary panic, he stumbled forwards, but I held my hands up in warning.

"But your eyes..." He mumbled, as if trying to remember something difficult.

"Well, Jasper, if they're red then it's because I'm mad-,"

"No...they were golden. Your eyes were golden."

I blinked. They'd never turned golden before...I shook it off, "Just find your clothes, Jasper,

Maybe he sensed my confusion, "Maybe some new emotion took you over and-,"

"_How can you blame me_? Believe it or not, stuff like _that _takes two people," I hissed at him, rage overcoming the nervousness building in my stomach. I stormed off, back towards the campsite, hoping to find all of my clothes before I reached people. _Oh God...had they seen?_

This was ridiculous, if that...if that really had been me...and I'd done this the night before a battle. I gulped; the thought of Alice finding out was bad enough, although was I right in thinking that she'd been with a nymph last night?

"Damn you, alcohol," I cursed under my breath as I found my black shirt, torn completely in half. I grimaced at the shredded material, as Jasper came up behind me, buttoning up his trousers. His eyes flashed at the sight of the shirt, and he whispered,

"Did I do that?"

I shook my head at him in annoyance, abandoning the shirt as I searched for my jeans. He remained still by the tattered clothing, until I hit him round the back of the head, "Snap out of it, Jasper. We're supposed to be getting ready to battle."

His eyes widened, "That...That's _today_?"

"Urgh!" I groaned at him, before unhooking my jeans from the branch of a tree and tugging them on. The zipper and button were history, but they were wearable. Finally, he turned to me,

"Well, if that wasn't you, and it wasn't me..."

I shook my head, silencing him, "Leave it till later. Survive this, then we'll talk,"

His brow creased, but he remained silent as I helped find his shirt, and he leant me his jacket when he found it. It would be obvious to them what had happened when Jasper and I walked in with torn clothes and me wearing his jacket, but chances were that they knew already. Grimly, we walked past the campsite, which was now abandoned - though the bonfire still smoked, it's white ashes blowing past faded tents – and back to the house in silence. I didn't feel ready to fight anyone, let alone battle against newborns, but in the quiet of the forest, I focused in, pulling my scrambled thoughts together and keeping myself calm. _Just get through today, and then we'll talk. We'll sort everything out._

There was a nagging thought at the back of my mind, insisting that what had happened last night was strange, but I pushed it down. Of course it was strange, I'd slept with a married _vampire. _

I decided to climb up to my room before facing the family. There was no point in hiding, but I wanted to change into clothes more suited to battle. It helped me get into the proper mindset as I pulled on the V-neck, breathable black top, and swapped my ruined jeans to a black pair that allowed me easy movement. I braided and pinned back my messy hair, so it fell loose and thick down my back, but didn't fall in my face. I could already hear Jasper's voice downstairs, though I couldn't make out what he was saying. I felt like sitting on the bed and going over exactly what had happened last night, but I couldn't. I had to be strong.

Luckily, I'd left Iris under my pillow yesterday before going to the Dance, deciding that a dagger wasn't the best idea at a nymph party. I held up the blade carefully, "You didn't turn golden, did you?" I asked it quietly, not expecting a reply of course. I sheathed it into my belt, grabbing Adonis and the quiver, before heading out to the awaiting vampires.

I was expecting turmoil, but everyone was silent. Carlisle approached me as usual, and I caught Jasper's eye. He sent me a warning look, as if to say _DON'T SAY A WORD!_

"The nymphs are waiting in their assigned place. We have under an hour left, so I suggest that we leave now,"

"Yeah," I agreed, as calmly as I could. We moved out of the house in silence, and I felt like I was imagining the tension. No one else seemed bothered. As we ran, I remained in silence, that is until Emmett began to run beside me, "Bet I can kill more than you,"

"You're on," We shook hands whilst moving, and I added, "Better keep counting,"

He grinned at me, and my conclusion was set. _They didn't know. _Alice looked a little...dazed...but her expression showed her concentration. Like me. I gritted my teeth when we reached the clearing.

_Morgana, what the Hell are you doing?_

_..._

**Confused? Sense will be made eventually... :D**

**And one battle coming up ;)**

**Please review! **

**P.S You better have listened to that song!**


	16. Eclipse

**I recommend listening to **_**Two Steps From Hell **_**- **_**Moving Mountains **_**whilst reading the battle scenes. Very epic :D**

**http: /www. Yout ube . com/ watch? v=bjlBCAx6330**

**Also, if you Goog le Keira Knightley in the final battle in **_**King Arthur **_**then that is EXACTLY what Morgana is made to look like **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

_Narration_

The Cullens stood ready as the time grew closer. The clearing, as Jasper had foretold, served as an advantage to their side, as the wolves were hidden behind the giant rock in the centre to the left of the vampires, whilst behind them, on the other side of a small slope an entire army waited. Morgana stood ahead of the Irish nymphs, each with a bow in their hand and an arrow ready. They stood like an ancient tribe, the Irish covered in blue-grey body paint, as was Morgana, who'd been stripped of her shirt – replaced by tight black material over her breasts, and decorated entirely in a more intimidating manner, with fierce symbols smeared over her face and body, and her hair wild. Her eyes were those of a hunter, outlined in black to strike fear into her enemies, all courtesy of her Irish friends. Her black hair, braided back out of her face to show her terrifying, strong features, led to a free mass of black locks, falling in a wild mess to the middle of her back, making her almost Celtic in appearance. Her sidekick, Honour, stood by her side, all humour gone from her face. To look at her, you wouldn't think that moments ago she'd been joking about how it was an _honour _to fight beside Morgana. Her stormy grey eyes were fierce and unafraid as her hands tightened around her Saracen swords. Silence fell over the clearing. Alice stood beside Jasper in the centre of the Cullens, her eyes slightly unfocused as she watched the newborn vampires drawing closer in her mind. Without any warning, she spoke, "Now."

Jasper nodded, "Ten,"

From behind, Morgana's sensitive ears pricked, and she began to count, "Nine,"

"Eight, seven," Jasper counted rhythmically,

"Six, five," Morgana said, loud enough for the nymphs to hear. They quivered expectantly as the distant rumble of feet became clear.

Jasper's voice rose as the sound of the newborns grew louder, a powerful, unstoppable force speeding towards them, "Four!"

"Three," Morgana cried, lifting her bow in unison with the nymphs, "Two!" They pulled their strings back, aiming at the sky.

"One! Fire!" Jasper and Morgana yelled together, as the witch and the nymphs released their arrows. The newborns broke through the tree line, teeth bared and eyes crimson and ravenous, but the arrows fell like a deadly cloud. The first of the vampires had time to look up, but the explosive arrows, crafted continuously with Morgana's guidance only a few days ago, hit them before they could escape. The explosion shook the forest, and from their cover, even the fire lit up Morgana's hard expression. Without hesitation, she leapt up the metre-high slope, and surveyed the damage. A line of raging fire separated the far side of the forest from the clearing. She caught Jasper's eye as he turned his head to look up at her, but her mind was focused on the battle. The fire breathing was the only sound for a moment, until the flames began to die; only created to last for a short amount of time – a forest fire would be an unfortunate distraction. The tremor of fear was felt through the entirety of the Cullen army as the flames dropped to reveal them.

_Morgana_

Rows and rows and white-skinned, red-eyed hunters, stood in such a way that they looked as if they'd been born from the flames, though of course that was impossible. The newborns. I breathed out in shock, fear slipping past my personal defences to nest in my stomach. There were so many...

_As if they knew._

The wait for the flames to die was painstaking as our armies took each other in, though the newborns hadn't yet seen the nymphs who still were hiding behind me, down the slope. Agitated roars and snarls erupted from the newborns, until finally, one leapt over the flames. It was as if a dam had broken, and the flood of newborns charged. The Cullens rushed forwards as I let out a battle cry, eager to sprint down the slope after them. My bare feet pounded the ground, and I felt the rumble beneath my soles as the Irish nymphs followed, their bows sure to be swapped for terrifying close-combat weapons; axes, swords, staffs, spears, maces and objects more terrible than any made by human hand, each adjusted by myself to penetrate a vampire's seemingly unbreakable flesh. Battle calls echoed through the clearing as the two forces collided. I swung with Adonis, hitting a newborn in the temple, before taking an arrow and shooting it straight into another, blowing him to pieces in a more controlled explosion than that of our first shoot. I couldn't help but be proud of my invention; a way of killing these newborns without threatening the lives of my allies. Jasper ducked around me, finishing off the newborn I'd hit in the temple, before moving onto his own prey. A punch in the face alone tore a newborn's head from her shoulders, and he moved through them almost effortlessly, tearing the creatures apart without mercy. Emmett charged through them, sending a wave not dissimilar to the biblical 'parting of the Red Sea' through the newborns as he ploughed through the bodies. Rosalie was just as terrible, catching hold of vampires by their hair before breaking their necks...literally. Alice danced around them, not killing, but weaving past the threats, whilst Carlisle and Esme worked together to decapitate their opponents.

I twirled, swinging Adonis as I went. The bow had been sharpened on either side, and when it hit the torso of a newborn man, he barely had time to register emotion before he fell in half. I grinned victoriously, but continued quickly, my blood boiling with the lure of death. _I was a born killer. This was my playing field. _Niamh, not too far away, was equally as deadly. She took a last swig of her whisky bottle, before a newborn confronted her, "You're gonna die, gypsy," He snarled, revelling in his supposed kill.

She lowered the bottle slowly, "Kiss me arse, ye fat bastard."

A single swing off her staff reduced the man to his knees, before she finished him off with a lethal blow to the head. "Jumped up fekkin piece o' shite." She cursed, wandering away to kill another. I moved on, hitting a newborn five consecutive times before he fell to the ground, but another ally was soon in sight.

Honour was surrounded by piles of stone flesh as she swung her Saracen swords, reducing the vampires to pieces in her brutal accuracy. As I watched, I recognized my new friend as something of a Master herself. More adrenaline pumped through me, my senses heightened beyond belief. I shot an arrow at close range into another newborn. _Master, _I thought, tasting it on my tongue as I shot another arrow into a newborn girl. The girl snapped at the arrow protruding from her shoulder, but it detonated before she could pull it out, engulfing what was left of her body in flames.

In my capable hands, Adonis slashed and beat through body after body, and for what it couldn't reach, Iris was used, plunged into their weak spots – the throats, eyes, mouths, temples and knees. But this was just to kill time; I was waiting for a signal. I was in no rush – in fact, I was quite enjoying myself - but it became apparent that the sooner the signal came, the better. There was a time just before it sounded when a vampire leapt at me from behind as I fought off two others, and I span with barely enough time to protect myself, but before the creature reached me, a blonde form leapt on it from the side. Admittedly, I'd expected Jasper at first, but I realized quickly that my helper was no male. Rosalie tore the man apart, and when she looked up at me, we shared a brief nod, before darting back into battle. _The dark angel and the blonde statue powered through the crowd, leaving bodies behind them as they swept through mercilessly, a deadly duo._

"Now Morgana," Jasper's holler was audible over the battling newborns as we pushed them back towards the forest. I broke free of the fight, and leapt up towards the rocks – kicking away a newborn that tried to grab my leg as I climbed. I stood on top of the rock, a warrior surveying my land, before letting out a call. It was almost like a bird's call, certainly not human, and it resonated through the battlefield. An ear-splitting roar took over from me as the wolves leapt over my head, straight into battle. Gleaming white teeth and intelligent black eyes was the last things many newborns saw before they were destroyed. The surprise didn't stop there as the French nymphs, led by flame-haired Elanna, leapt from the bushes behind the newborns, trapping them. Elanna pushed her hand out powerfully, and from the forest behind her, a vine whipped out - taking a vampire around the neck moments before she reached him and drove her sword through his chest. His bloodcurdling scream was cut off suddenly when she tore the sword out and swung it through his midriff.

The battle had begun.

I shot more arrows from my vantage point on the rock, never-ending explosions forming a kind of rhythm through the clearing. Jasper flew into my vision, swan-diving over the heads of the crowd and tearing a newborn's head off as it tried to kill one of the wolves. I watched him, mesmerized, as he followed after Alice, protecting his mate from pursuers, whilst I shot down those coming to attack him. I didn't want to feel so protective over him, but I couldn't just _allow_ him to run around risking his life to protect Alice. Besides, I had shown quite an obvious sign of my feelings for him last night...

Urgh, fighting is so much less complicated than life.

From my point above the battle, I could see how the number of newborns was decreasing. But I could also see the bodies. Corpses of nymphs were strewn everywhere, twisted into sickening shapes. I scanned the bodies for anyone familiar, but my search was cut short. A newborn launched himself out of the forest, taking me by surprise. I managed to dodge out of the way, but he caught Adonis, sending the bow clattering down the rocks to the chaos below. Breathing heavily, I pulled Iris from my belt, and faced him, my teeth bared in a strangely vampiric fashion. There was something odd about this one; his eyes were focused against the bloodlust, and I couldn't help but panic. I gritted my teeth against it, and tightened my grip on the dagger. The vampire launched himself at me with a guttural roar, and I swept Iris at him, hitting away his solid limbs and sparring with him. But this wasn't like training. He wasn't Jasper. I may not survive this fight.  
>I managed to push him further away from me as his teeth got dangerously close, and a kick in his stomach sent him reeling for long enough for me to run. Leaping from the rocks, I hit the ground running, heading towards the furthest edge of the clearing – where there were fewer distractions. The waterfall thundered down into the abyss on the opposite side of the drop to the clearing. The hairs rose on my neck, and I ducked just in time for the vampire to grab my quiver rather than me. He swung, sending me flying through the air and tearing the quiver from my body painfully. The hard earth bruised my body as I rolled over and over, until finally I fell to a stop, my chest tight. A cough escaped my aching lungs, but at the sight of the approaching vampire, I leapt up. He strode towards me, and I took an involuntary step backwards, painfully aware of the drop behind me. The vampire's teeth were bared, and his hungry blood-red eyes were fixed on me. I snarled and slashed Iris at his face. It was a clumsy move; I knew that when I did it, but by the time I'd swung, it was too late. The vampire caught my wrist, and sunk his teeth into my hand. I cried out in agony, dropping Iris as the burning sensation set in. <em>How much human blood was still in me..?<em>

I caught Jasper's eye from the furthest side of the clearing. His eyes widened in shock, and I could practically hear my own words: _Rule number two. Always have a second option._

I let my eyes linger on his, before I tightened my lips determinedly. I grabbed the vampire's shirt, pulling and hitting him as hard as I could. He growled against my hand, but I hit his face, until he met my eyes, my blood soaking the skin around his mouth. He made to hit me with his other hand, but I caught it in my own. Our hands locked, we tossed and turned, battling for dominance, until his foot slipped. With the fight, and the bloodlust, his most basic instinct had failed him. _Self preservation. _An ear-shattering screech left his mouth, a most inhuman sound, as he fell into the abyss, his grip still tight on my hand.

"Morgana!" Jasper screamed as I fell in silence.

...

**Sorry it took so long to put up :D I wanted to make it good (and my internet committed suicide halfway through uploading)**

**Well...only you can tell me if is! I'm never too sure XD**

**Please review! **


	17. Dark Angel

**Go to around 3.35 of this video – how Morgana and the newborn looked before their fall (minus the volcano...and Gandalf)**

**http:/****www. you**** tube. com/watch?v=vxHceszmcoY**

Chapter Sixteen

_Jasper_

With a snarl, I ripped the vampire's arms from his body, pinning him down with my foot. I looked up, watching Alice fly away around a French nymph duelling with a vampire, and I was about to follow, but a familiar cry made my head snap to the furthest side of the battlefield. Two figures stood out on the plain stretch, and violet eyes pulled my gaze. Morgana's expression was unreadable, the agony of the bite hidden behind her eyes as we looked at each other from across the battlefield. My insides numbed in shock. I'd seen her train; surely she couldn't just...lose. Her brow and lips tightened in grim determination as she hit out at the newborn, and for a moment I was reassured. She'd get out of this, even without her weapons. But as I watched, hypnotised, the newborn and the witch began to struggle for dominance. They tossed and turned, stumbled and slipped, and I saw the edge before they did. The scream left my chest as she fell in silence – as if she'd taken all of the sound with her, and my scream was the only thing that shattered through it. "NO! MORGANA!"

I flew through the battlefield, tearing enemies apart as I went, and fighting to get to where she'd disappeared. My dark angel was falling. I broke through the crowd after much too long, and darted to the edge. The way down the cliffs was much too far, the swirling mist devouring anything that may have fallen down. "Morgana!" I yelled, and I could hear my voice breaking into desperation as it echoed around me. I reared back away, readying myself for the dive, but a pair of stone arms wrapped around me from behind. I roared, and tore the vampire's head off. I only realized later how lucky it was that it had been a newborn, and not one of my family or allies who I'd killed in my rage. I wanted to jump – to find my Morgana – but the battle was moving towards me as the newborns fought back, trying to avoid being trapped in the forest, where the French nymphs would have a significant advantage. As far as I knew, the Irish nymphs had abandoned using their magic in favour of solid weapons centuries ago. Emmett backed towards me, "Could use your help here bro!"

When I didn't answer, he hazarded a glance in my direction, pulling it from the approaching newborns. When he saw my expression - grief and shock aimed over the edge of the abyss - his face broke into understanding. His head whipped up, and he looked over the heads of everyone still in battle, trying to find out who fell. I couldn't move. My mind sent signals to my muscles to work, but something was blocking them. _I think now I know what Bella meant when she said Edward leaving felt like 'a hole being punched through her chest'. _Was this fate? A sick revenge for what I put her through?

Finally, Emmett realized. "Morgana..."

I couldn't even nod. His roar however, was enough to shatter my frozen state. It was angry – not just Emmett-wanting-to-fight, but a genuine, undisclosed rage – and he leapt into the nearest group of newborns, tearing them apart ruthlessly. I followed his example, but the white-hot pain was all my own. My actions were a flurry of punching, biting, tearing, ripping, snarling, kicking, jumping, shoving and clawing. I tried to adopt what Morgana had always done, putting myself into that mindset where nothing mattered but the fight. Emotions could wait until later. At least in that I could keep her away and hold her to me at the same time.

...

Slowly, we pushed the newborns into the forest, as their numbers reduced. There were about a dozen left by the time they chose to run – still a formidable number, especially with the amount of lives lost. It was difficult to tread across the battlefield without stepping on an old ally. Nymphs, the weakest of any species here, littered the ground. But even their blood, soaking into the earth and staining the grass red, couldn't distract me. Not only was it...unappealing, but the thirst for revenge clouded my instincts. I caught a newborn as he tried to escape, and my teeth tore through his throat as I removed his head clumsily. But soon we swapped the attack for a chase as the newborns sprinted through the forest, abandoning the hunt in an attempt at survival. I found Emmett and Carlisle at my side as we started to run, but the girls were a little further ahead with the nymphs. I overtook them, spurred on by the anger powering through my limbs, and soon I was far ahead of any of my allies. I couldn't hear anything, but all at once, she was there.

A newborn vampire, tall and lean with poker-straight blonde hair and fierce red eyes was staring me down. Far to my left, I could hear the others break away, tracking the larger group of newborns, leaving me with this one. I hissed at her, and she crouched defensively, bearing her teeth. This seemed to be another better trained newborn, older than the others like the man Morgana had faced. This only enraged me further. I kicked off, throwing myself at her. She met me in the middle, roars and snarls tearing from her chest, matching mine as we fought like lions. Her long, sharp fingers and muscular limbs caught me with unexpected force, and a strong kick sent me falling backwards, I snarled, but she pulled something out from behind her – obviously hidden in the back of her trousers. One of the French nymph's golden swords was clutched in her hand, and just from seeing her hold the weapon, I could tell that she had a deadly way of wielding it. I took the defensive stance now; I had no idea what kind of poison the blade could hold – and if Morgana had helped make it, I needed to stay well away. The girl had a menacing, triumphant look in her eyes, and as she advanced her lips turned into a cruel smile. She swung the sword, and I was immediately proved right about her skill. She wasn't throwing the blade around and aiming for easy shots; she was feinting and slashing as if she'd been training for this. I ducked and dodged, for now trying to stay away from the girl rather than attack her, but she seemed to know my every move; my every tactic. Her enhanced speed and strength gave her an advantage I couldn't outdo, and no matter how hard I tried to avoid it, she landed a hit. Thankfully, she only caught my face with the handle, but the material was still harder than my skin, and I felt back – already feeling the cracks split down my face. The girl stood over me victoriously, but I wasn't afraid. Death suddenly wasn't something I wanted to escape.

In those last moments, I had Morgana. My eyes closed, and I played my memories onto my eyelids, watching that beautiful witch in every moment I'd been with her. The first time we'd met, when she'd walked into my History classroom, all dressed in blood red and white and black, and with that funny trilby tucked away in her bag. When she'd beaten my wife in gymnastics. When she'd managed to impale herself with a stake, and I'd fought my darkest desires to save her. When she'd lived with us that first time, and we'd shared those fleeting moments together; in the kitchen, in the forest under the moonlight.  
>Her betrayal. How she'd lied and hurt us all. How she'd planned to kill us all.<br>But then how she'd risked her life to fight by our side against her own species, her own family. How I'd believed her feelings for me, and mine for her, despite her protests. I remembered fondly how beautiful she'd looked at the train station, with the warm, golden sun and quaint flowers – maybe it was the innocence of the place that had brought that side of her out. No matter how pretty that part of her was, when her eyes were bright and happy and purple, and her hair glittered like black diamond, I only saw her as truly beautiful when she was herself. The fighter, the hunter, the dark angelic witch, who wielded a bow and a dagger with equal grace and skill, far beyond that of any human. My eyes slid open, and I pictured her now, standing with me. Maybe she would be the one to end my life. Even that would be a blessing, just to know that she was alive. But Morgana was a ghost, watching from the trees as the newborn – the blonde speechless creature, not at all my Morgana – readied herself.

_Please, _I thought as I watched the ghost, _come to me._

Morgana's ghost moved her head to the side a little, almost inquisitively, as if wondering why I was watching her. She didn't move, but her eyes flicked to the newborn positioned above me. The change in her was one I could liken to a person being filled from head to toe with pure, powerful evil. Her hair whipped out behind her, a black cloud as dark as she was. Her bare white skin, streaked with blue and smudged ancient symbols, glowed like sunlight on snow. Her eyes burned with ferocious purple fire, but her eyes widened and the fire burnt through the irises; real fire now, turning her eyes into molten gold. _An angel, I was sure. _She gritted her teeth; the perfect white rows making her deep red lips stand out. I hadn't noticed how incredible her lips were, other than acknowledge their likeness to a doll's, but now I saw much more than that. The perfect Cupid's bow, distorted slightly in her anger. The soft, full feeling I remembered them having against my own stone lips. I was still gazing at her lips when everything happened.

The newborn jerked the blade down, and it was about to impale my chest, when Morgana's ghost surged forward, a blur of black, blue, white and gold. The newborn didn't notice, until the witch tapped her on the shoulder. The blonde whipped around, shocked and angry at this unexpected delay to her kill. She snarled at the ghost, but Morgana twitched her head, "Back off blondie, he's mine."

She backhanded the vampire across the face. As the newborn clutched at her cheek, I could see the cracks across her marbled skin. _A ghost can't do that..._

My eyes widened. _Surely...she can't..._ "Morgana!"

"Not now dear, I'm a little busy," She shouted, advancing on the newborn as she backed away. Using her tightened fist alone, she hit back and forth across the newborn's face, and with each blow she added a word, "Don't. Touch. My. Boyfriend. You. Bitch!"

At the last word, she added a kick and the blonde girl was thrown backwards against the tree. She almost released her weapon, but it only seemed to remind her that she had one. She scrambled up from the base of the trunk, and snarling, slashed the blade forwards. I gasped as Morgana threw her hand upwards. She hit the vampire's wrist with unreal speed, before grabbing it. The newborn snarled but Morgana kicked under her outstretched shoulder, and tore the blade from her grasp. But as she was handling the blade, the newborn clawed at her face. My witch managed to escape, leaping back and gripping the sword with two hands, holding it over her shoulder so it pointed past her face at the newborn. They faced off, but I could see in the newborn's restless eyes that she knew she had a smaller chance at winning now. She hissed, and feinted forwards, trying to search for weaknesses in Morgana. It was only when she made a move in my direction did Morgana snap. She swung forwards in warning, almost like she was hitting a golf ball, but like I said, it was a warning, not meant to inflict damage. The newborn leapt back, but her clever red eyes narrowed in sly understanding. She crouched, almost as if admitting defeat, and Morgana's eyes narrowed too as she followed her with the blade. The girl's eyes darted to the blade and back to Morgana, but she was resolute. Leaping forwards at Morgana, she dodged her blade, which instead cut into her arm, and slipped past her, surprising the witch who'd gone to defend herself. Instead, the newborn pivoted and started towards me, her teeth sparkling in the sunlight. My instincts kicked into action, and I hit out as her as she grabbed for me. I caught her in the face, and she fell backwards, spinning to face Morgana as the witch swung the golden sword.  
>It sliced through her body, and the vampire stood for a moment in shock, before crumpling. Her top half, diagonally from the armpit down to the bottom of the ribs on the other side, slid from the rest of her body and landed with a hollow thud on the forest floor. Morgana watched her, as if expecting her to leap up again, but once she was convinced, she twirled the blade and slid it into her belt. I stood up properly, my eyes glued to Morgana. She glanced around awkwardly, before catching my eye.<p>

"I thought you were dead..." I said quietly. Her brow furrowed, but she tried to smile,

"Can't get rid of me that easy."

I gave her a hard look, and she looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry,"

I found that I couldn't watch her like this, and I strode forwards, taking her into my arms as she stiffened in surprise. Slowly though, she melted into my body, and wrapped her arms around my back. I blinked, suddenly realizing that she was soaking wet. "What happened to you?" I asked, shocked. She pulled away from me, but her head ducked down and she rested her forehead on my chest. Such affection was...unusual. My surprised feeling grew, "Are you alright?"

I heard her laugh, and she tipped her head back to look at me, "I'm fine, Jasper."

I smiled and tucked her wet hair behind her ear, which she cocked an eyebrow at. I smirked, before turning a little more serious,

"Tell me what happened,"

...

**Yay! Morgana's not dead!**

**Please review!**


	18. The Fall

Chapter Seventeen

_Morgana_

Jasper's call ripped through the rock faces flying by me as I fell through the misty layer. The newborn - who somehow reminded me of a young Leonardo DiCaprio now I had the peace to look at him without either of us trying to tear the other one's head off - was twisting in midair and screaming. I felt like kicking him and telling him to shut up, but Jasper's continuous screams were filling my head. I couldn't see him; the only thing I could see when I looked up was grey mist, like I was falling through a cloud. It was about as damp as a cloud, and even before the pool rushed up to meet me, I was soaking wet. Sound erupted around me when I hit the water, only made louder by the newborn landing not too far away, although he landed on the rocky shore. The pool was deep, and the waterfall crashing down on top of me held me under. I could hold my breath for a long time, but unlike a vampire, not indefinitely. I fought against the water, but it pushed me back, throwing me over and over again into the rock wall. I didn't want to give up, but my muscles got weaker and the fall had damaged my body. _Wouldn't it just be easier to..? _All at once, the water seemed peaceful, and I just wanted to float in it, and forget everything; the battle, the newborns, the nymphs, the Cullens, Jasper.

Jasper.

Now my ears could pick up his scream again, echoing through the water. That desperate, terrible sound. My eyes opened. _No. _My legs bent against the rock, and I kicked off straight into the flow of the water. It hit me, trying again to push me back again, but I was stronger. The sudden ease of pressure disorientated me as I broke through, and it was all I could do to find the surface and get to it. It seemed so far away, but the grey shine above the water eventually got closer, and finally I reached it. My lungs filled with air, but I tried to stay quiet. I had no idea what had happened to the newborn. Swimming in silence, I barely disturbed the water as I approached the edge. When my feet found the floor, I stood up and crept forwards slowly, heading towards where I saw him land. The entire shore was black and the rocks gleamed with a watery sheen, which should have made it easier to find a white vampire. My eyes were fixed on a large boulder in the corner of the rocky clearing. I instinctively reached for Iris, before cursing. Of course, I'd left it and all of my other weapons back up there. I glanced upwards, considering finding a route back up, but I could see nothing more the smooth wet rock. A sound from near the boulder, now just out of my sight as I searched for a way out, made me snap back to looking at it. I withheld a gasp. The newborn/Leonardo was standing on top of the boulder, but he wasn't...himself. The entire right side of his body, which I assumed he'd landed on, was cracked deeply. His face was marred and parts of it were missing, and when he bared his teeth, the cracks deepened and twisted, turning him into a much more terrifying monster. His white shirt was sopping wet and near see-through, and his black trousers were torn. And I'd half expected suspenders. "Hey Jack, how's Rose? Still taking up all the room?"

His eyes narrowed, as if he'd heard that one before. Hey, maybe this _was _Leo. You never know, I guess vampirism could make you look about twenty years younger. He jumped down from the boulder, and stood to face me. The water lapped just below my knees, and although I had no particularly draw to go back underneath it, I knew that was the only place I could go if he decided to run at me. But he just stood there, staring. I wasn't used to vampires acting like this, let alone newborns, and it unnerved me. He cocked his head to the side, "You aren't a vampire?"

I blinked, "No, I'm not."

His brow furrowed, "But...Riley said that there were only Cullens."

I shrugged, "Well I guess Riley lied."

His head snapped up to look at me, but it wasn't too threatening. There was something about him, his expression, that was...human? My surprise only grew when he dropped his head, and leant back against the boulder, leaving him almost totally unready for me if I attacked. "What am I?" He asked, and although it was more to himself, I answered,

"You're a newborn vampire. I'm..." I wasn't sure whether to say, but he didn't look aggressive anymore – I wasn't going to drop my guard though, he was still a newborn, "I'm a witch."

He looked up at me, and I could see that his injuries were starting to heal. My time to attack was running out, "A witch?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and they're nymphs," I gestured back up towards the battlefield. He followed my gesture, leaving his white neck completely unguarded. This was getting stranger by the moment.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" I asked carefully, feeling like I was practically asking to be killed. He looked confused for a moment, before replying,

"I can't smell her blood anymore...I can think clearly now," His eyes turned to me, and in their blood-red depths, I could see grief, "I don't want to hurt people,"

"Wow...a newborn with morals," I muttered. It was almost instinctive for me to try and cause a fight, but this newborn seemed to be a better person than I was, for he controlled his annoyance,

"My name is not 'newborn'!" He gritted his teeth, and spoke through them, "Its Adam."

I felt a tinkle of disappointment at this. I'd been almost certain that he was a celebrity...

"Sorry...Adam." I apologized. He shook his head as if dismissing my apology. I could see in his expression that there was a lot going through his head right now, and that along with the strain he'll be under just to stop himself from biting me was making him more and more stressed. It was truly incredible to watch him, a newborn, control his most basic instincts and drives like this.

"What's your name?" He asked a little too sharply, as if he was fighting for any way of distracting himself. It probably wasn't making it any easier for him to see me with so much bare flesh on show – not so much because he'd lust after me, or anything like that, but because it just provided more places for him to bite. The bareness wasn't entirely impractical though, as the paint covering my skin had a scent which put off vampires. I looked down at myself, realizing that in the water a lot of it had been smudged and washed off. When I caught his eye again, I remembered that he'd asked me a question, "Oh, my name...its Morgana."

I couldn't see any harm in telling him, and he didn't suddenly do an evil laugh and run away with my personal details, so I smiled at him a little. My gesture did more than I truly knew at that point, but then, all he did was smile back. It was a pained smile, but it was true. A sudden sting in my hand made me wince and look at it. "Urgh," I groaned, realizing that I still had the bite. There was no fire, though, which was a good thing, and it wasn't really bleeding as much. I crouched and washed the red stain away, and the trickle of blood rose as a red cloud in the water. I glanced at the newborn, and he was staring at my hand. _Ah..._

_Even Jasper would struggle at this. _I took my hand out of the water and hid it behind my back, "Where are you from, Adam?" I asked, trying to distract him not just for my sake, but for his.

He gritted his teeth, his eyes fixed on my stomach, as if he was staring right through it at my hand. I could see his inward battle raging through his eyes as he fought against his blood lust, "I...I was visiting Seattle when this..." He cut off, before continuing quickly, "but I was born...I was born in...Los Angeles."

"I've never been to Los Angeles," I lied, "What's it like?"

He shook his head, like he was trying to get rid of a wasp, "It's...sunny. Really sunny," He laughed a little, like he was remembering something, and I could see the battle die in his eyes, "My girlfriend...she used to walk around in her bikini all of the time because it was that sunny."

"What's your girlfriend called?" I asked, knowing that this was very thin ice I was treading on. Get him too worked up about never seeing her again was not a good idea, but if I could keep his thoughts on his human life, we could get through this.

"Anna." He replied fondly, "She looked..." He looked up at me, and cocked his head to one side, "She looked a lot like you...you remind me of her..."

I smiled encouragingly. This was good. He was less likely to hurt me...I hope, "How?"

His smile dropped a little, "I don't really know. She had dark hair...a little lighter than yours and not as long...and her eyes were a really dark blue...but her skin was more tanned. Yours is kind of blue."

I laughed at his joke, keeping the conversation light, "How old is she?"

"Well..."His face suddenly grew sad, "She would have been twenty-one...yesterday."

I reacted as quickly as possible as I saw his expression grow darker, "Then you should go and see her."

He blinked, surprise breaking his expression, "Can I? I...I don't think that I could stop myself from-,"

I nodded, "I can go with you, if you want,"

He suddenly smiled, "You will?"

I smiled, "Yeah. But we kind of need to get out of here first,"

He looked around, as if he hadn't even noticed where we were, which was almost impossible as the thundering waterfall had made our conversation much louder than it should have been. He looked back at me, "Can you get up?"

I gave the walls another look over, before shaking my head. He looked worried, and he licked his lips nervously, "I can...I can carry you, then,"

"Okay," I agreed, almost naïvely. He turned his back to me, and I repressed the natural urge to break his neck, and climbed onto his back. His skin had almost completely healed. I could feel the restraint in him – the tension – but he leapt before I could even ask if he was alright. His stone fingers plunged into the rock, and he scaled the rock nimbly, like a lizard...or Spiderman. When we broke through the mist, the rock got easier to climb, and it only took him a few moments to reach the grassy verge and clamber onto flat ground. I slipped from his back, and looked around, "Where is everyone?"

His head pricked to the side, away from the clearing filled with bodies, "They're running,"

"Come on then," I said, sprinting towards where he'd looked. We ran together, with him only a little ahead of me. His newborn speed was being repressed, and I could tell that he was taking every step to separate himself from his animalistic nature. We were following a trail of destruction, filled with torn-apart vampires. I couldn't see anyone I knew, thank God, but I was worried about Adam. I didn't want him feeling like he was being set-up, or in danger. Suddenly, a familiar scent blew away from the path and I came to an abrupt halt. Adam stopped a few metres ahead of me and turned around, "What is it, Morgana?"

"I have to go this way," I started running towards the fresh smell, and I could hear him follow. When the smell grew stronger, I shook my head and turned to Adam, who slid to a stop. "You can't follow me here."

He cocked his head to one side, "Why not?"

I thought about what Jasper would do if he found this newborn, no matter how friendly or unusual he was. "Can you smell that vampire?"

Adam took an uncertain sniff, and nodded.

"If he sees you, he'll tear you apart. I need to talk to him first, okay? Just wait here, I promise I'll come back."

Adam looked unhappy, but he could see he had no choice. "I'll wait here. Please be quick."

I nodded, "I will,"

I took off, leaving him behind as I darted through the trees towards the source of the stench. _Jasper had better be alive, _I though grimly, _or I'll kill every single newborn I find. Even Adam._

...

**So Morgana made a friend! Thanks to ****_Pichigaru _****for the idea of making him like Leonardo DiCaprio. I stroke of genius on your part, dear.**

**Don't worry, I haven't just made a random nice newborn, all shall be revealed... :O**

**Please review!**


	19. Poison

**In case you were wondering, I pictured the girl newborn - who tried to kill Jasper - as a kind of young Gwyneth Paltrow :D**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

_Morgana_

Jasper gazed down at me as I told my story, but before I could tell him about Adam, he cut me off, "Your eyes, they're golden again. I can't believe I didn't notice sooner...it's as if...they feel normal like that. It doesn't look strange to me."

I blinked, partly because I was still absorbed in my recollection of the fall, and partly because of what he said, "What?"

"Your eyes – they change colour – and they've turned golden," He trailed off, staring deeply into my eyes, "Morgana what are you feeling?"

My mouth opened and closed without any sound leaving my lips. _What was I feeling? _"Um...I don't know, Jasper. You tell me,"

His eyes turned penetrative, and I gazed back up into them without moving, well aware of how close we were. He said very quietly, "Love. You're feeling love."

My brow furrowed, but he only smiled, before bending down very slowly, giving me time to pull away if I wanted to, but I didn't. His cool stone lips touched mine, and I was only shocked for a moment, before I kissed him back. The marble texture of his skin wasn't uncomfortable, as such, but it was strange and his scent was repulsive, however it was Jasper. And I loved him.

The thought shocked me enough to pull away, but I was glad that I had when I saw _him_. Adam was stood to our side, about ten metres away in the trees. Jasper followed my gaze, and as soon as he saw the newborn, he pushed me behind him. I grabbed his shirt before he could leap at Adam, who crouched defensively at the threat. Jasper, obviously thinking that I was scared because I didn't want him to hurt himself, looked back at me, "Don't worry, I can kill him."

I needed to distract him, or Adam was dead.

The idea popped into my head before I could even register it.

I rolled my eyes, and leapt at him, my mouth grabbing his as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I held his face to mine with my lips in what I made a passionate kiss, and opened my left eye. I unfurled one arm, making a shooing motion at where Adam still stood. Adam looked shocked, but at my narrowed eye and eyebrow pulled down in warning, he backed off, and began to sprint away. As soon as he'd gone, I jumped down, freeing Jasper. Jasper looked a little woozy, but he blinked and looked back to where the newborn had been. He worked it out, and looked back at me; his expression was fuming, "Where is he?" He asked through gritted teeth, looking around as if he expected Adam to leap out from behind a tree and shout "Boo!". I slapped him in the chest, but he only turned his head down to me, with his eyes still darting around. "Jasper!" I said sternly, and he finally looked at me, though his expression was distracted, "I know you're a newborn expert, but your prowess is not needed here."

"What are you doing? Who is he?" He demanded,

"His name is Adam, and he isn't like other newborns,"

"I cannot just allow you to trust a newborn. They're dangerous, Morgana. You don't understand what they can do,"

_Oh. No. He. DIDN'T._

"Excuse me?" I hissed, stepping away from him. His expression turned swiftly apologetic,

"Morgana, I didn't mean-,"

"I'm sorry Jasper, but it sounded like you thought that I couldn't take care of myself." I said a little too loudly, an aggressive expression clear on my face. My eyes were probably crimson now, not red. My anger seemed to affect Jasper, and he narrowed his eyes,

"Well maybe you're not as strong as you think Morgana! You run away. And even when you fight, you're always striding into battle, but then I have to come and save you because you get hurt. This," He gestured in the general direction that Adam had taken, "is one of those situations where you're about to get hurt and _I _have to save you."

"Unless you forgot, Jasper, I had to save you just five minutes ago!" I cried, stepping closer to him, "Maybe Adam's power is morality. Just because _you _can't control yourself around blood, doesn't mean that he can't!"

I was breathing heavily, and I knew that what I was saying was cruel, but he'd seriously offended me. _I was strong. He's just jealous._ "Are you jealous of him?" I asked, my voice condescending, "Because he's stronger than you. Because I like him."

Jasper looked taken aback, "I'm not jealous of him Morgana, I don't even know him." He was calming down, and taking the more mature role in our argument. His eyes trailed down to my hand, "You're bleeding,"

"No shit," I cursed, before glaring at him, "You thirsty?"

His eyes darkened. "Don't," He warned.

"Or what?" I asked, stepping even closer to him, so my heart was beating against his chest. I lifted my hand to his face, "Do it. Bite me. It's you want isn't it. You don't love me, you love this," I flicked my hand, and a drop of blood hit his lip. He didn't move, his eyes glued to my hand. Suddenly, they changed,

"What is that?" He whispered.

"I'd have thought you'd know what that is-,"

"No," He said, cutting me off and grabbing my hand. I let out a soft gasp, but he didn't bite. Instead he trailed a finger over the open wound, and held it at eye level. I could see a faint trace of gold in the blood. His eyes widened in shock, and he looked at the sword in my belt. He pulled it out quickly, nearly ripping my jeans, and stared at the blade for a moment before throwing it to the ground beside the dead newborn girl, "You've been poisoned. You aren't thinking straight."

I smiled, "She didn't even cut me with it."

"But you were holding the handle," He looked at his hand, where he'd been holding that same part moments ago. A golden sheen was clear against his white skin, "It got into your blood. It's making you..." He shook his head, "Hallucinate. Or something to that effect,"

"I'm fine," I said, pulling my hand from his grasp. But his words started to sink in, and the mist – not dissimilar to that I had fallen through – became palpable in my mind. _Poison. _I gasped and stumbled backwards, "Oh God...Jasper, I'm sorry!"

He wiped the blood from his lip, "It's alright, you didn't know-,"

I shook my head, staring at the blade as my thoughts slowly came together, "But I never made anything that would have that effect..."

I walked over to the newborn's body...or the two sections of her body. I knelt, and bent down so that I could see the open stone flesh. I ran my uncut hand over the skin, where the golden sheen lay. Where I touched, the gold clung to me, and when I removed my hand, I could see clearly. "This poison has no effect on vampires. Look," Jasper came over as I tried to show him, "It wipes away from the flesh. It doesn't seep in and it doesn't affect the outer layer. There's no way it could work,"

"What does that mean?" He asked, looking up at me,

"It means that someone made this to hurt a witch."

Jasper's eyes widened, "The newborn. I knew she looked trained! But how would they know about you?"

I glared at her body, "They must have figured it out when I blew up that group. But something doesn't make sense..." I trailed off, trying to think past the mist that still swirled in my head. I sniffed angrily, "Never mind, they're dead now. Come on, we'll have to find Adam."

I stood up, but Jasper grabbed my hand, "Wait! If Adam's one of them, then he could have been trained for this too."

I wanted to tell him he was wrong; that I trusted Adam, but I couldn't. He had been better trained than the others, like this girl had been, and he could have been sent to infiltrate our coven through me. In my muddled brain, it still didn't make sense, but I had to think past it and accept the truth. Adam was an enemy.

"Fine. Then we have to find him, and kill him."

Jasper nodded, and stood up. We began to run, following Adam's scent back towards the clearing. My mind was confused, and nothing felt right, but I had to trust Jasper. The poison wasn't going to stop me from defending myself against these damn newborns.

...

**:O And so the plot thickens...**

**Please review!**


	20. Adam

**Just realized there's no Bree in this story...oh well :D **

**I hope you like it all so far!**

Chapter Nineteen

Adam's scent got stronger and stronger, and in a weird reversed situation, I turned to Jasper, "Wait here. Adam trusts me,"

Jasper shook his head, but I held up a hand,

"I'll call you if I need you,"

"Where have I heard that before?" He muttered, but he accepted defeat. I ran towards clearing, and after under a hundred metres, I was there. Adam was standing in the centre, looking around nervously. When he saw me, he looked even more nervous. I took a deep breath,

"Don't worry, Jasper's not here." I walked towards him, and he held something up,

"I think this is yours,"

He was holding Iris. My eyes narrowed a little, but I continued, "Thank you,"

When I was a metre away from him, I held out my hand. I was tense, waiting for him to do something, but when he stepped forward, he didn't attack. Instead, he pressed the handle of the blade into my palm, and backed away a step. I blinked, and he smiled, "You thought I was going to hurt you,"

It was a statement, not a question, and I didn't know what to say. He shook his head, "Don't worry, I understand why you wouldn't trust me."

"You do?" I asked, cringing away from him slightly. He laughed quietly at me, before his face turned grim,

"I'm a monster. Why should you trust me?"

For some reason, I wanted to comfort him_. I should know that he's setting a trap_..._why else would I have trusted him so quickly...he's trained remember...an enemy, _I grimaced at my inward lecture, strangely coming in the form of Jasper's voice. _That sword poisoned you remember? You aren't thinking straight. It made you confused. It controlled your mind...it made you want me to bite you._

"If you think about it, I'm a monster too." I said, a little louder than I should have done in an attempt to blot out Jasper's voice.

He blinked, "A witch isn't as bad as a vampire,"

"Try living in the sixteenth century,"

His eyes widened, "You were alive in those times?"

I shook my head, "No, I just meant...nevermind,"

"When were you born?" He asked inquisitively,

"A long time ago," I replied evasively,

"More than fifty years ago?"

"A little,"

He nodded, an expression of awe on his face, "I was born in the early nineties...not that impressive huh?"

I suppressed a laugh, knowing that I should be reeling this in. "Who was it who told you what to do?"

His eyes narrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You and the newborns. Who told you what to do?"

"Riley...but he was taking orders from someone else. A woman."

"Do you know her name?" I asked, but he shook his head. I sighed, it was probably the Victoria Edward and Bella kept going on about. But Adam was lying about something, he had to be. "Did you know I was going to be here?"

He looked even more confused at that, "We were told about vampires, not witches...or nymphs or those wolves," He looked around, a little frightened. Maybe he was starting to guess at my suspicions. Then so be it. I leapt at him suddenly, forcing him to the ground with a hand on his shoulder and my dagger at his throat. He looked shocked,

"What are you doing? I'm not trying to hurt you, I-,"

"Shut up!"

His mouth clamped shut, but in his red eyes, I could see he was really trying not to defend himself. I watched him in silence for a moment, trying to figure him out. Something wasn't right. Surely if he was going to kill me, he would have done it already, and not messed around with formalities. He wasn't even defending himself.

I needed to read him more clearly, and there was only one person who could help me with that.

Luckily, our army made there entrance at that exact moment. When they saw me with the newborn, they started forwards, but I looked up, "Don't attack him,"

The nymphs stopped, their expressions uneasy and confused. Carlisle stepped forwards from where the Cullens – again, each of them miraculously unharmed – stood, "Who is this, Morgana?"

"I'll explain later, when I find out myself," I answered. He nodded, and turned to the others,

"Nymphs, please feel free to go back to our home. Edward and Bella will be here soon, and fires must be started to destroy these newborns."

The nymphs began to disperse, but I called out, "Wait. Where's Niamh?"

For a moment, everyone was silent. _No...she can't be..._I feared the worst, but a familiar voice called out, "I'm here! S'alright, I'm here. Move outta the fekkin' way! I'm comin' Morgana, don't ye worry,"

I rolled my eyes a little as the army parted and Niamh appeared. She was limping slightly, but other than that she seemed fine. She saw me with the newborn, and gave me a speculative look, "Not fallen fer another one have ye?"

I shook my head, "Niamh, we need smoke and water,"

"Ah..." She said, and turned to what was left of her clan, "Go on back to the Cullen's. I'll be there after I've sorted this little fekker out."

There was really no point in me telling her to limit her swearing to less than one cuss per sentence, but Elanna wrinkled her nose from where she stood with the remainder of her army. She had significantly more soldiers left, but then again they were better trained. Thankfully, Niamh didn't catch her look, or there could've been another battle right there. Instead, the French and the Irish departed, leaving myself, Niamh, the Cullens and Adam. Jasper was still waiting in the forest. I shouted out to him, and a moment later he appeared. "Don't kill him," I warned, as Jasper approached, "We need him."

"Morgana. We don't need him," He said exasperatedly, striding over to this family. I ignored him and looked at Niamh,

"Will you help me?"

"O' course," She said, "But yer carryin' him,"

I sighed, and looked down at Adam, who was staring at Niamh, terrified. "Adam, if I get up, you have to walk with me. If you run, they'll kill you, and I won't be able to help you. Do you understand?"

His fearful gaze met my eyes, and he nodded, his voice shaking as he promised, "I won't run."

"Good," I said, enforced in the knowledge that I was doing the right thing. I didn't want him dead, and since I'd saved the Cullen's all those years ago, I had a reason to question the morality of vampires. I stood up slowly, allowing Adam to rise. He kept close to me, so close that Jasper growled in warning, making him jump away. I cast Jasper a 'look', before starting to walk. _Jesus...what did Alice think of all of this? _I cringed, deciding to leave Alice till later. It was easier to separate my personal life when I was sorting things like this out. _Why is my life so complicated?_

Niamh pointed up towards where the waterfall started, "There must be a river up there. We can do it there,"

The Cullens stayed behind as Niamh led me and Adam up the hill, heading towards the sound of running water. They said they were building fires for the newborns. The smell did start to drift up towards us as we finally found a river. It wasn't a big river, and as we followed it up, we didn't have to walk far before we found a pool. A dam stemmed the heavy flow, human-made by the looks of it, and made the water calmer before it ran through it. "Get in the water," I instructed, and after casting me a confused glance, Adam obeyed. "Lie back, keep yourself afloat."

Adam did what he was told, and when he was in position, Niamh placed her hands on the surface of the water. Adam let out a gasp as his mind fell blank, and Niamh's expression grew uncharacteristically focused. I watched them impatiently for a few minutes as she scoured his mind, until finally, she blinked, "I don't know what ye wanted me to find, Morgana, but he's pretty average to me. Grew up in L.A. and visited Seattle. Got turned. Lived with the other newborns. Attacked ye. Ye trusted him," She gave me a hard, searching look, "Which might I add, is fekkin surprising. Then he brought ye back up to the clearing, and ye left him in the forest to look for Jasper. When ye were gone fer a while, he came and found ye. When he saw ye were...busy...he left again and waited at the clearing. Ye know the rest."

"So he's wasn't planning to kill me?"

"Well, he was at first, like t'others. But after he met ye and ye were nice to him, he changed his mind." She looked at him as he remained floating on his back, not daring to move, "I think he has a power. It seems to me that he's awful moral. Maybe that's why ye trusted him,"

"Or maybe it's because I knew not all vampires were bad..." I added, more to myself than to her.

She shook her head and stood up, "Either way, he seems safe enough to me."

I breathed a sigh of relief, but somehow discovering this only made things worse. _It doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense..._

"Get over here, Adam." Niamh commanded, "I want a drink, and yer keepin' me waitin'."

Adam swam over and was by my side in a moment. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt about me not trusting him, but I didn't have time to worry about his feelings now. Something weird was going on, and I had to figure out what it was as soon as possible.

...

**So Adam isn't bad...or at least, they don't think he is... DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**I hope this answers some of your questions, I didn't mean to make the last chapter seem so confusing, but I guess the characters are kind of confused which has a bad effect on 1****st**** person writing (A.K.A My excuse for crappy writing :/) Anyway, I promise that ALL questions will be answered in the following chapters. It will all make sense eventually, I just wanted to make the story more interesting and have a bit of a twist in the tale, as it were :D NO SIMPLE PLOTS HERE!**

**Okay, rant over XD**

**Please review and let me know whether my writing is crap or not! YAY!**


	21. The Volturi

Chapter Twenty

It was as we trekked back that I heard it. A voice – unfamiliar and authoritative – drifted through the trees. I held out my arm, stopping the other two. In silence, I held a finger to my lips and pointed towards the clearing, where the voice was coming from. Adam had already heard, and his eyes widened in fear, however it wasn't until we were a little closer that Niamh could hear anything. I could sense from her continuous glances at me that she wanted to ask who they were, but I shook my head at her in warning as we edged closer. When we were downwind, about 200 metres away from the clearing, I stopped them again, but this time I pointed at the treetops. Leaving them wondering what I was doing, I leapt up into the tree, climbing to the top in moments. I perched on branches that wouldn't support a human, and tried to get a better vantage point over the clearing, which meant that I had to jump from tree to tree until I could see without being seen. The blazing fire was letting off a sickening stench, but the bodies of the nymphs were nowhere to be seen. I chewed my lips, trying to work out how they'd gotten rid of them. Even if they'd managed to get rid of the bodies, there would have still been blood to clean up, but the clearing was spotless. I made a mental note to ask them about it later. Right now, the Cullens looked a little busy. I could see Jasper, not far from the fire; the warm glow illuminating his features. The less graceful shape of Bella stood right up next to Edward, who seemed to be standing between her, the other Cullens and the strangers. Four hooded figures stood in a perfect line before the Cullens. There were three males and a female, who stood in the middle with a tight bun of blonde hair and bright red eyes. She was shorter than all of the males – almost two feet shorter than the gargantuan vampire on the end – but there was an air of authority about her. She was the one who had been talking, and from the displeased look in her brilliant red eyes, she can't have been saying anything good. But before I could wonder about their relationship with the Cullens, she suddenly stopped talking. I leaned a little closer, trying to figure out what was going on. At the same moment, Adam appeared over my shoulder, "What's going on?"

She may not have heard him, that is, if he hadn't fallen. The branch beneath his foot broke, unable to support his weight. He caught himself, of course, but the damage was done. My head whipped back to clearing, my hair fanning out behind in my speed, and my eyes met hers. Those blood red orbs penetrated into my soul with the strength of a thousand daggers. I managed to push Adam away from her view before the pain overwhelmed me completely. I slipped and fell, my limbs unable to support me, but Adam grabbed my wrist. The pain died as I fell out of her sight, but I looked up at him, "Let me go, Adam."

"What?" He asked, he face crumpling in confusion.

"She'll come here if she doesn't know that I fell. Let me go."

Adam stared at me for a moment, before releasing my wrist. I was thankful that this was Adam and not Jasper. I knew Jasper would never have let me go, even if he meant he was going to die. I fell through the trees, feeling like I hit every branch on the way down before I landed flat on my back. I could have landed properly, of course, but if those vampires had been watching, something told me to play along. Niamh was standing not to far away, and she stepped forward, her expression worried. I turned my head and met her eyes, "Run,"

She stopped, but she didn't need telling twice. She knew that I knew best, and besides, no matter how good our friendship was, she wasn't about to die for me. She disappeared into the woods as the vampire appeared at my side. His red eyes stared down at me, and his head twitched in an animalistic manner as he tried to figure me out. Above his head, I could see Adam poised in the branches. Thankfully, he didn't dare move. He'd only make things worse if he tried to attack this vampire.

"Hurry, Demetri. I'd like to meet this little eavesdropper," The girl's cruel voice drifted through the trees. The vampire, Demetri, swooped down on me, his stone arms slipping under my body as he picked me up.

"I can walk," I protested, but I purposely made my voice sound weak and pathetic. He looked down at me, surprised, before hazarding a glance in the direction of the clearing. His voice came almost too low and fast for me to hear in an attempt to keep the girl from hearing.

"I don't know what you are, but I know a human couldn't survive that fall. Your no vampire, I can hear your heartbeat. If I were you, I'd answer her questions politely."

I stared at him, but he looked away as he strode back towards the clearing. I noticed how his grey cloak flapped open, showing the intricately decorated, purple material on the inside, unlike the plain cloaks of the others. This marbled purple design covered the waistcoat he wore beneath the cloak too, whereas his scarf was a similar grey to the outside of the cloak and his trousers. His face was structured strangely, and about as vampiric as they came, with a white skin and sharp features. His hair was an unusual frosted bronze shade, and was pointed down the middle of his forehead, not dissimilar to Edward's do. Just from seeing him now, I knew that he was tall, and by being in his arms, I could feel that he was as lean and hard as a sword – physically his body was almost the same as Jasper's. I'd only given him a brief look-over, and we were in the clearing before I could analyze anything properly. I noticed Jasper tense from the corner of my eye, and I prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Demetri put me down in front of the Cullens, about two metres from the blonde girl. I managed to stand, but he put a hand on my back – as if restraining me, although I leaned on it heavily enough to make him think that I was still weak. "She isn't a vampire," Demetri told the girl. She cast him a look, and he immediately fell silent. Her large red eyes turned on me,

"Who are you?"

That excruciating pain came again, and even with Demetri's supportive hand, I collapsed. I tried, for Jasper's sake, to quieten my screams, but it was no use. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt, crippling me. I recoiled and writhed in unrestrained torture, my chest lifting from the ground as if my heart was being torn out whilst it still was beating. Only when I thought that I couldn't stand any more did it stop. I fell back to the ground, my eyes wet with tears of agony and my breathing ragged. I stared up at her, my expression both defiant and angry. I knew I should be acting weak, but there was no way she was getting away with that, "Bite me, you ugly little bitch."

The blonde girl's eyes widened in shock, and the two other males by her stepped forward, but she held out her arms, stopping them. "Get up," She commanded smoothly,

I stood without help from Demetri, who only stared at me. I was taller than the girl, and I tried to stand as strongly as I could. The girl tipped her head, evaluating me. My eyes, I was sure, were red with anger at what she'd done. "What are you?"

I stayed silent, already expecting the next wave of pain. It didn't make it any easier to bear though, and only with the girl's command did Demetri hold me up as I screamed in agony. I knew it was only a matter of time before Jasper did something. Demetri had an arm around my back with both his hands clasping a wrist each, so he encircled me in a stone prison. The pain was a screeching, unbearable feeling ricocheting up my spine, into my heart and reverberating in my skull.

"Stop, Jane."

Carlisle's voice broke through the pain, and the girl's eyes flicked to him as I panted - a sheen of cold sweat on my face - in Demetri's arms. He continued to hold me up, and I felt his red eyes search my face subtly, before looking back at Jane. "Maybe you will answer for her then," Jane said sweetly, her eyes cold.

"Her name is Morgana. She's a witch and an old friend of some members of our coven,"

I could tell by his answer that he didn't want to anger this girl, Jane, but in the same respect, he was hiding things from her. She looked back at me, "A witch. How...peculiar. Tell me, witch, what do you know of vampires?"

"Little. They...they don't interest me," I panted, hoping that I could play along with the 'innocent-witch' act still. Jane stared at me, a calculating look in her eye, but before she could say another word, Demetri spoke up,

"Aro will be most interested,"

"Indeed," The smaller, dark-haired boy on Jane's right agreed. He was watching me carefully, and I could still see the annoyance at what I'd said to Jane in his eyes. Jane looked at him, completely ignoring Demetri, "What say you, brother?" She encouraged, but I heard a threat in her words. However, her 'brother' – be that genetically, or a name they gave their allies – simply nodded at her, before looking at me again,

"Aro would be...unhappy, if we were to dispose of such a strange new being."

"I'm sure there are more where she came from, Alec," Jane argued, her voice as hard and cold as steel, "Besides, such a pathetic thing won't be of much interest to him. A play thing, maybe, but he need not know of her existence."

Her words seemed to reverberate around her trio of male escorts, and they all snapped to look at her. The huge vampire on the end warned with a deep voice, "Jane. Aro would be intrigued, and he would certainly want to know. Let him decide."

"Felix is right. And no matter how 'pathetic' she is, it would be a pity to waste such an exquisite example." Alec said, and a shiver ran down my spine, "I vote that she lives. For now,"

"This is not up for a vote, brother," Jane hissed, but I knew her break in cover meant she found herself defeated. She closed her eyes for a moment, before smiling at Carlisle, "Fine. But I refuse to travel with her now. I wish to go home quickly, not waste my time with pets," She gave me her best 'bitch-look' before looking back at the Cullens, "We shall return to pick up this witch when we check on your human," Her eyes flashed towards where Bella stood, and an unspoken agreement was almost tangible in the air, "I trust that you can look after them both until then,"

Her last words somehow sent a shiver of fright through me, but before I knew what was happening, Demetri, Jane, Alec and the colossal vampire – Felix, I think Alec said - on the end had disappeared, the only thing indicating their presence being a disturbance in the choking smoke pumping out of the fire. I blinked, frozen in place with shock. There was a moment of silence whilst what had happened sunk in. Carlisle walked over to me, and stood in front of my unmoving body, "Are you alright, Morgana?"

"Never better..." I murmured, and looked up at him. He looked stressed, but he smiled tiredly. I blew out shakily, "Who were they?"

"The Volturi. Vampire royalty, you might say."

"I just pissed off vampire royalty?"

He smiled crookedly, "Don't worry about it, Morgana. They'll lose interest soon enough,"

I could tell that he was lying, but he was doing it for my sake, so I smiled back again. Jasper walked over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder, a friendly gesture more than anything romantic. He was all too aware, like I was, of Alice's presence, though I was certain that she knew, "Jane's power is unpleasant, but there's no lasting damage."

I looked at him quickly, "Oh God...you could feel that too couldn't you? I'm sorry...I didn't realize-,"

He shook my apology off, and squeezed my shoulder, "Not like you I couldn't."

Carlisle cleared his throat, and looked past us at the family, "We should all head back home. Bella, I need to examine your arm so you should come. If you need to call Charlie, you can use our phone as always. Morgana, I may need to check you over too." He gave a pointed glance at the bite on my hand. I rubbed it consciously, but the sound of running feet made us all turn. Niamh and Adam were running towards us, and I didn't sense the danger until Edward hissed, and Adam froze – his eyes fixed on Bella.

_Ah crap, can't I just have one second to relax?_

...

**Teehee, I had to put Demetri in there – he's awesome XD Jane's just divine right? *Rolls eyes***

**Anyway, as always, please review! Come on, that Volturi cameo has at least got to earn one new reviewer! :D**


	22. Seeing Red

**Okay, first off – TRAILER! If anyone is interested in making a trailer for either this fanfiction or **_**Iron & Wine **_**then firstly I love you, and secondly please review or PM me, and we can get this show on the road!**

Chapter Twenty-one

Adam's eyes turned dark, and his mouth opened, revealing teeth shining with venom. Jasper shoved me behind him once again, but I wasn't about to leap onto him this time. Instead, I darted around him, "Morgana, no!" He shouted, but I ignored him. Instead, I sprinted straight over to Adam, which in itself was a stupid idea, but I didn't even get a chance to try and intervene. A wave...actually _tsunami _is the better word, of fatigue powered over me. My legs buckled, and I could only take a few more steps before I fell to my knees. A swirling fog enveloped my brain, and I had a chance to see the faces of the Cullen's stare at me as they swam across my vision, before my eyes rolled back and I fell to the ground.

...

_Jasper_

As Morgana ran, I directed my strongest wave of calm straight at her. She may be strong, but no one could resist my influence for long. As she fell to the ground, unconscious, Alice glanced at me, "Maybe a little too much, Jazz..."

I ignored her, and looked between Edward and Adam. Morgana's fate had distracted them both, but now Edward was staring back at Adam, however his red eyes were fixed on Morgana. His head tipped from side to side, his expression confused and worried, and then he looked up at me. In that boyish face, I saw him understand that it was me who'd made her fall. "What did you do?" He asked, anger reigniting in him. I still didn't trust this newborn, no matter what they'd found out about him – although from Morgana's protectiveness and his company with Niamh, I guessed that he wasn't what we had suspected – and I remained silent. He growled in warning, his eyes flashing. I blinked, _why was he trying to protect her? A newborn... _Perhaps Morgana had been right about his powers; morality, or maybe even self-control. He didn't look all too controlled now. He faced me, on the other side of Morgana's body, and showed me his teeth. For some reason, I wanted to fight. This boy, Adam, had aggravated me since the moment we met. A smug voice in the back of my head, strangely similar to Morgana's, recited, _Are you jealous of him? Because he's stronger than you. Because she likes him. _I hissed, dropping into a crouch as Adam glared at me. I could see Edward trying to get my attention, no doubt to tell me not to fight when Bella was around, but in reality, this was the only chance I was going to get to show this newborn where he stood with our family. With me and Morgana. It maybe wasn't the most mature route to take, but he'd annoyed me with just his presence. _So...nothing to do with her then? _The sarcastic voice came in the back of my head, and I growled. Edward was getting angry too, and his feelings were mostly real, apart from what he was adding to draw my attention. I glanced at him, and shot my thought in his direction: _what?_

"Wake her up," He commanded, his eyes flitting from me to Morgana to Adam, who was still emitting an aggressive, rumbling noise from his chest. His control only angered me further. "Jasper, wake her up." Edward repeated, before adding snidely, "I know you'd rather she was the last person you see than him."

He obviously thought that Morgana was going to kill me. And he was probably right.

With Edward's not-too-subtle jibe at my relationship with the witch, I couldn't help but glance at Alice, but neither her expression nor her feelings gave anything away. My brow furrowed, but I had bigger things to worry about right now. Morgana being the most...painful. _She's going to kill you when she wakes up, _the smug voice in my head chimed. With that thought in mind, I grimly sent a tendril of something between excitement and the feeling of adrenaline at Morgana, trying to wake her up as slowly as possible. Even with my care, Morgana still stood up suddenly. I couldn't see the dazed expression on her face as she blinked away the sleep, and by the time she'd turned to me, her sunny-yellow eyes – an effect of her excitement – had clouded red. Her eyes were narrowed and so terrifying that I gulped and rose from my crouch, "Morgana I-,"

"You turned her into a newborn..." Adam's voice drew my attention, and I could practically see the explosion of rage within him. It hit me about as hard though, and I hissed at him in warning. Morgana glared at me, but as Adam charged, she whipped around to face him. She caught him as he sprinted, in a way not dissimilar to the way Edward had stopped my charge at Bella's birthday party, and threw him backwards, her black hair whipping around in the air. She strode towards him with inhuman speed, but rather than attack, she crouched by him, "I'm not a newborn, Adam, look-," I couldn't see, but from the change in her emotion, I knew that she was manipulating the colour of her irises. "Witch," She added, as if that explained it. I walked forwards, uncomfortable with her closeness to a newborn that had just tried to attack me, but Morgana stood to face me, her eyes turning red once more, "Back off, Jasper."

I stopped, "What?"

Adam stood from behind her, but everything about his posture made him weaker than Morgana, who was glaring at me venomously. She managed to suppress her anger a little, before breathing out, "I need to go home."

With that, she flitted away from the clearing, the bushes at the edge of the clearing rustling as she ran back to the house.

"Smooth bro," Emmett quipped, smacking me on the shoulder as the Cullens began to walk back towards the house, slow enough to give Morgana a chance to be alone. Adam walked past me, close enough to make me growl in warning, but he barely reacted, as if I meant nothing to him. I felt like roaring in anger, even attacking him, but it was Morgana's reaction to what I'd done that left me feeling drained. I'd been trying to stop her from hurting herself, but she was acting like I'd done something wrong. Bella and Edward walked by me last, and I noticed how Bella was walking as far away from me as possible. She was still scared of me, I guess.

_Bella_

I didn't know who was more terrifying of the two: Jasper or Morgana? No matter how much I liked Alice, I had to admit that they made the perfect, deadly couple.

_Morgana_

_How dare he do that to me? _

I didn't know if it was the fact that he'd done it to me, or that he was able to do it to me that bothered me more. The knowledge of the fact that someone who had such blatant feelings for me could make me feel whatever he wanted was...unnerving. I was reminded all too strongly of the dare Emmett had set him months ago. He wasn't afraid to use his powers on me, with essentially made me vulnerable to his wants and whims; a _plaything. _A more sensible part of my mind was telling me that I meant more to him than that, but right now I was _way _too angry for sensible thinking. I hissed and sliced at passing tree with my hand, leaving it falling to the ground as I sprinted. As soon as I reached the house, I leapt up to my balcony, and forced my way in through the door into my room. Pacing around the space only lightened my anger a little, and soon I found myself face-down on the bed, struggling not to make a sound as I tried to sort through my anger. This kind of control wasn't something I was used to. A knock at the door almost made me lose it, but I breathed in slowly, and spoke into the cushions, "Who is it?"

"It's me...Alice," The high-pitched voice drifted in, and I felt my eyebrows raise as I sat up a little,

"Come to gloat?" I called, lying back on the pillows.

I heard a sigh, "Just let me in, Morgana,"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine...but you'd better be wearing some form of armour,"

The door opened, and Alice raised an eyebrow at me, "Don't worry, I'm pretty fast,"

Iris hit the door beside her head before she could even blink. I gave her an _'I told you so' _look before glaring at the ceiling. Alice just sighed, and danced over to the bed. She watched me for a moment, as if seeking approval before she sat down, but I didn't look at her. She dropped onto the mattress beside my outstretched legs, and looked over at my modest wardrobe, her expression displeased. "Have to come here to talk, or are you just going to compare your lavish lifestyle to my own simplistic one?"

She looked at me guiltily, "Sorry...I did come here to talk,"

I waved a hand, "Talk away. Just don't expect me to listen,"

"He wasn't going that to hurt you. He was trying to protect you,"

I sighed, "You don't understand, Alice."

"You forget that I was married to him for almost a hundred years."

"No offence but this is going to be one weird conversation," I said, looking at her, "I'm not exactly comfortable discussing Jasper with you,"

I didn't know where I stood with her. Given that I had, technically, stolen her husband, she didn't seem overly angry. Actually, it was more like she didn't even care. I sat up, _ah, I'm in deep trouble anyway, _"What is this like for you? I mean...with me and Jasper having...you know..."

She stared at me for awhile, and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd said the right thing, but she sighed and looked down, "Jasper and I...we loved each other, we really, truly did, but it was nothing like the love you two share. You're dysfunctional and you're always fighting, but somehow...you suit each other." Her forehead creased, as if she was still trying to work out why that was, before grinning, "Besides, I'm not exactly lonely."

"You do have one Hell of a family around you-," I began, but she laughed, cutting me off,

"No, I didn't mean them. I met a nymph at that Doomed party. I know you and Jazz were pretty...busy...at the time, but we got along pretty well."

I vaguely remembered a nymph dancing with her, and wondered how that was ever going to work. However, before I could ponder any further, she crossed her legs and looked at me brightly, "Anyway, back to you and Jasper..."

I cringed a little, this was _not _the sort of thing I wanted to talk about. Before she could say anything else, there was another knock at the door. I sighed in relief, thinking that I was about to be saved by Carlisle, but when the door opened, I was only half assured in that. Rosalie slipped in, shutting the door behind her, "Did someone say 'you and Jasper'?"

I thought that she was about to launch into some angry rant about how I shouldn't be with him, but instead she grinned wickedly, "You do not understand how much I've wanted to have this discussion!"

Both Alice and I stared at her, but she seemed to cross herself, "I mean...you know...it can't always be me talking about Emmett..." She scurried over to the bed, covering her embarrassment with a flip of her blonde hair, "Shall we?"

Alice grinned at her, and I realized that this was like their own personal torture for me. The sex talk – featuring Alice and Rosalie.

Oh my God.

...

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been preeetttyyyy busy :D **

**You know the drill, review and you get your next chapter. **

**EXTRA REVIEWS FOR THE SEX TALK XD Like we did with the dare game, any funny (or serious) ideas are welcome :D What do you think Alice and Rosalie should say? Should Adam or any of the Cullen boys get mentioned? What should Morgana admit about her experience with Jasper in the forest? Is Morgana having blood that attracts Jasper like a tasty human's - just not as reactant to the venom - a good thing or a bad thing? Go wild, go rude (but not vulgar, please ;) ) go funny XD We need another humorous, light-hearted, sexy (?) chapter in all of this darkness!**


	23. The Sex Talk feat Alice and Rosalie

Chapter Twenty Two

Why does this kind of thing always happen to _me_?

_How had this even come about?_

Alice and Rosalie were both beaming at me, relishing how uncomfortable I was. I could see the humour in it; a tough, headstrong warrior woman scared to death of anything to do with the s-word. I tried to think about how I'd technically already done _it _with Jasper, but somehow I could only put this down to intoxication. Why else would I have given in to it so easily?

I gulped, "Can we just...get this over with?"

Alice was grinning manically, "Well, seeing as you have a positive expert in the room-,"

"Make that two," Rosalie quipped, before Alice raised her eyebrows at her,

"I meant an expert on Jasper,"

Rosalie shut her mouth quickly, realizing that she'd managed to embarrass herself twice in less than three minutes. I sniggered, having my sweet taste of revenge before Rosalie recovered, sneering, "Continue, Alice,"

Alice tousled her spiky hair, "Thank you, sister. As an expert on Jasper, you're in safe hands."

"I doubt that," I mumbled, my own hair pooling onto the duvet as I looked down to hide my grimace.

"_So, _I have lots of advice for you when it comes to the bedroom,"

I shuddered, "I thought we were going to talk about all aspects of the relationship, not just...that,"

"_That?" _Rosalie laughed openly, "Do you have a problem with the word sex, Morgana?"

"No," I said a little too quickly, "I just think that there's more to a relationship than sex."

"That surprises me," Alice said honestly, and I glared at her, but she shook her head, "We'll start with the basic things," She leapt up and ran out of the room. Literally moments later, she came back with a peculiar looking pile of clothes in her arms, "Props!"

"_Oh God..._" I gasped, as she dropped the clothes near Rosalie. They held up an outfit each and I stared at them both, horror-struck, "Is that a _cowgirl costume?"_

"Sure is," Alice grinned, holding the outfit to her. It was a two-piece. _Damn. _A brown shirt top that barely passed as a bra and tiny brown shorts with a huge metal belt, both with fringing, were clutched in one hand, whilst in the other she held a cowgirl's hat, fringed elbow-gloves, a whip (!) and a pair of tight-looking cowboy boots equipped with spurs that clinked together as she practically jumped about with excitement.

"That just looks...trashy," I spat, taking my usual route of attack in defence. They ignored me, and Rosalie shook her outfit, drawing my attention,

"This would work so well on you. You actually have blood to offer!"

My mouth fell open.

She was holding a nurse outfit...or a very slutty version of one. Typical. A white dress that would barely cover my arse, a nurse hat, long white socks and killer red stiletto heels, and a shiny, silver knife – which Rosalie was waving around purposefully. I glared at her, "I'm not going to let Jasper drink my blood, however _sexy _you may think that would be."

She just smiled evilly, and tossed the outfit at me. I caught the knife in one hand, and batted away the clothes with the other, where they landed in a heap beside me on the mattress. Alice folded the cowgirl's outfit out lovingly on the bed, before sitting next to me. "I though you were hardcore?"

"Alice, there's a difference between being 'hardcore' and having a death wish," I said exasperatedly, whilst trying extremely hard not to slap the smug grin off of Rosalie's face. Alice was trying to stay calm, but I could see the mischief in her eyes, "Well...you could try a little bit. I mean, it's not like you have human blood or anything that's going to affect him too much,"

_So nothing about me nearly dying for a weird sex act._

"Sorry, but I'm not going to risk my life for a sick buzz. I'm not a blood whore."

"A blood whore..." Rosalie trailed off, looking thoughtful. She seemed to be thinking up of new ideas for her own bedroom activities. I rolled my eyes at her. Alice wasn't perturbed though,

"Secondly, Jasper. As you may already know, Jasper has powers over emotions. This can work to both of your advantages." She was being so matter-of-fact about everything, and it was disconcerting, "If you're really feeling it, Jasper can feel it too, which is how you can control him, as it were. Besides your racing heart and whatever potions you can make out of leaves – or whatever it is you do - should be enough to turn him on anyway. Plus, you're strong and fast, and you beat him in training, which should make things interesting..." She winked then, "But he can do so much more with you. I know you don't like him using his powers on you-,"

"You noticed." I said sarcastically, casting my mind back to only less than an hour ago when I was all but screaming at him for knocking me out.

"But he can make you feel like no one else can!"

I felt like retching. Why was I going through this? _Oh yeah, it's because if you try and leave, not only will Rosalie and Alice attack you, but it would be even worse facing everyone downstairs. _I wanted to just sink into the bed and disappear. Rosalie took her opportunity, "If you think about it, he's the best in the world."

"Hey!" I heard Emmett scream from downstairs, before a crashing sound, and his disgruntled groan.

"_They've been listening in!" _I hissed,

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other, and we could all hear approaching footsteps,

"Lastly, he likes being called Major. That's all I know," Alice said in one breath. With that, she darted from the room, almost colliding with Carlisle, who had just appeared in the doorway. He glanced up at Iris, which was still sticking out of the wood, before looking at Rosalie and I. I felt my face turn hot, and looked down, whilst Rosalie just said, "She needed some advice."

"I see," Carlisle said, coughing, "Rosalie, Emmett has instructed me to tell you that he wants to speak with you downstairs. Morgana, Niamh called to say that she, Honour and Elanna were going to come up to the house to talk with you,"

"Together?" I asked, frightened. Rosalie slipped past Carlisle as he grimaced,

"I think so,"

I hit the clothes next to me, holding up the whip with a disgusted expression on my face, before slamming it down with a huff and collapsing back onto the pillows. I needed to sort out the nymphs, get them out of here. Maybe talk to Honour about the Templars. Sort Adam out - what I'm going to do with him, I have no idea. And then...Jasper. And I thought things would be simpler after the battle.

I sighed loudly, and I heard Carlisle chuckle before he left me alone, which made my eyes snap open.

He'd just seen me pick up a sexy whip.

_Oh my God._

...

**Ah, bad chapter. Sorry :S**

**I've been really stressed and busy at the moment, I just can't concentrate D: That's why it's taken so long to update, so be warned that it may take a while for me to get each chapter up to standard and out.**

**Anyway, I hope you've had a good week!**

**Please review **


	24. Intoxication

**Sorry it's taken so long to write, but my Physics test was over and done with by the end of today, and hopefully I can spend more time on my laptop writing after a week's limitation! YAY!**

**As a thank you for your patience and support...anyone order one Jasper/Morgana special?**

Chapter Twenty Three

I was about to will myself off of the bed and out of my Coma of Embarrassment, when a sound behind me made me jump. But as soon as I tried to leap up, a cold force was upon me and an instinctive – and oh so attractive – frightened squeal left my lips. "Morgana! It's me...Jasper?" Jasper stared down at me, his eyes wary and shining a deep gold in the fading light. His throat rolled as he gulped, before jumping back to the other side of the room.

He must have seen my expression.

"_Why can't you just use the damn door?" _I hissed, standing to shut the glass door to the balcony. As night fell, a cool breeze was setting in, and I was not in the mood for Mother Nature freezing my ass off.

"Sorry..." He hesitated, and I turned to look at him expectantly. His expression was still cautious, "Are you still...mad at me?"

_I'd almost forgotten about that._

I sighed, "I can't say that I'm too pleased about it..."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want _him _to hurt you,"

"You'd better be referring '_him' _to Edward," I warned,

Jasper opened his mouth to argue, but seemed to catch himself, "I just don't trust him. He's a newborn, you know how they can be,"

"Jasper, if this is going to work, then over-protectiveness is a no-no."

His brow furrowed, and I saw something lighten in his eyes, "This?"

_And I've just dropped myself in it. _"You know...us,"

That was when his eyes drifted over to the bundle of 'clothes' on the bed. I grimaced, but hid it quickly as he glanced back at me, confused, "Where did you-," He coughed in embarrassment, "Where did you get that?"

"Courtesy of your ex," I said quickly, not meeting his eye as I scooped the clothes up, holding them away from me like a bundle of poison ivy, and dumping them in the bottom of my wardrobe.

"What has she been saying?" He asked. I turned around a little too quickly, kicking the whip beneath the clothes before he saw it hanging out of the closet, and slamming the door shut,

"Nothing!"

We stared at each other for a few moments, both too embarrassed to look away. Finally, Jasper stepped closer, very slowly, until he was a few feet away from me. I kept my eyes on his chest, and he slowly reached out and caught my palm in his long fingers, "What happened the other night..." He paused, and I heard his teeth scrape against his lip as he fought with his discomfort, "I don't know what that meant to you, but it really did mean something to me,"

My eyes shot up to find his, "It meant something to me too," I whispered, before my brow furrowed, "Whether I was intoxicated or not..."

He took another small step forwards, and I was sure that if we both breathed in at the same time, our chests would be touching. He was so close that my lips quivered in anticipation, and he gazed at them hungrily. A warm rush shook my body from my heart down to my toes as he spoke,

"We aren't intoxicated..._now_."

...

_Jasper_

Morgana's eyes sparked yellow before melting into gold as I claimed her lips. Her spicy, earthy taste enveloped my mouth, and the tip of my nose slid across her porcelain skin of her cheek, just that small touch leaving me feeling exhilarated. My fingers curled beneath my jumper impatiently, but Morgana was faster. She tore the material from my torso, her aggression earning a growl from my chest as her back met the wall a little too roughly. She ran her hot fingers through my hair, her skin burning the back of my neck and following her hands down, down to the middle of my back, where they part ways; one sliding up to rest between my shoulder blades, and the other firmly moulding itself around the curved muscle leading up and around from the dip of my spine to my side. My own hands slid up her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, before they caught her wrists, my palms pressing down on the racing pulse in her veins. Her heartbeat pounded in my ears, the sound of rushing blood only adding to the fiery inferno raging through me. She struggled a little, disliking the sensation as I pressed her against the wall, my hands pinning her arms to the wall, and even with the full extent of my strength, it didn't take her long to push me off. I staggered backwards a little, a wild feeling of worry flitting through me as I wondered if I'd upset her, but she didn't look all that sad. Her eyes glowed gold, and she all but threw herself at me, her lips hitting mine with enough force to knock me back onto the bed.

I don't think either of us cared who was eavesdropping.

...

Morgana

By the time I'd gotten myself into a state fit to be witnessed by the family, and jogged downstairs as nonchalantly as I could with Emmett in the room, the entire atmosphere was ice-cold. Niamh stood towards the edge of the room, her reflection visible against the darkness behind the window pane. Her eyes were fixed on the forest outside, and her arms were crossed, a menacing expression on her flushed face. Elanna was sat rigid on the couch, her only movement being her fingers drumming out a nonexistent beat on her knee. She looked extremely uncomfortable, and was purposely looking away from anyone else, her eyes fixed on the staircase I'd just come down. Honour, who I was pleased to see again, was the most relaxed in the room, lounging beside Emmett on the couch unoccupied by Elanna, and rubbing a finger over the Templar cross around her neck. She grinned when she saw me, her teeth glittering along with her mischievous eyes. _Uh oh. _"What's going on?" I asked, my voice thankfully steady, although I couldn't get the paranoia of something giving me away – like an exposed bra or inside-out jeans, for example – out of my head, though I'd checked thrice to make sure I was clear before coming downstairs.

Niamh looked over at me, "Nowt."

"Zat is a lie!" Elanna said quickly, her cool mask dropping as she glared at Niamh, "Zis _creature _'as been-,"

I held up a hand, "You know what, _I don't care_."

Elanna narrowed her eyes at me, but fell silent. I blew upwards, my hair drifting from my forehead, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We're throwin' a party," Niamh said simply, before giving me a _look, _"But I'll have none o' yer shenanigans there, if ye don' mind,"

I knew what she meant by shenanigans, Hell, I think even _Emmett _did, and I failed to hide the colour rushing to my cheeks. Emmett guffawed loudly, and I heard Honour join in. I shot them a fierce glare, which only seemed to make them laugh harder. Rosalie raised a smug eyebrow at me from where she stood behind Emmett. There was no sign of Alice or Carlisle. Or my favourite psychic vampire. "Where's Edward?" I asked, determined to draw the attention away from me. I sat heavily in the armchair beside the couches, and Emmett looked around wildly, as if he'd forgotten all about him.

"With Bella somewhere," Rosalie quipped, her voice laced with poison. She really didn't like the human. Jasper picked that moment to make his entrance, and only gained more sniggers from Emmett and Honour as he came over and leant against my armchair. Jesus, I felt like smacking him.

"Subtle as a brick," I hissed quietly, and he furrowed his brow at me.

"Unless ye didn't hear, Jasper, yer all invited to a party," Niamh repeated to him, thankfully leaving the shenanigans part out. However, he still looked positively terrified,

"Oh...that's...nice."

Niamh strode over to him, and smacked his arm, "Man up lad!"

Elanna wrinkled her nose at him, and as if the extra vampire had made this unbearable for her, she stood up and walked out, the front door slamming shut behind her.

"Bitch," Rosalie said.

Honour snorted loudly, before looking over at me, "I think I'm going to enjoy staying here,"

I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, before her eyes widened, "Oh...you didn't know," She glanced at Emmett, who beamed at her, "Emmett said that you and I were the 'Jasper and Emmett' of the witch world, and that I had to stay here because it would be fun."

"...Right."

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Emmett yelled, nearly hitting Honour in the face as he spread his huge arms out wide. Honour sniggered, and Rosalie rolled her eyes, but I couldn't help but be happy. It would be nice to have another witch here, now that I was attached to this family.

The thought hit me like a brick wall.

_Now I was with Jasper, I couldn't just get up and go. I had to stay here for the rest of my life..._

Jasper, sensing my emotions, touched my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

My face paled, but I nodded at him, "Just...surprised,"

I could tell that he knew I was lying, but there was nothing more that I could say.

"_Oh yeah. I should probably tell you that I'd rather go solo than spend eternity with a lover."_

I grimaced.

Things? Complicated? Me? Never.

...

**I still can't get back into this story, but I'm trying! Sorry if it's bad, but I really want to get it done for you guys, and I'm trying my best. Please tell me what you want anything adding or any ideas you have, and I promise I'll put them in...unless they're tooooooooo toooooo weird XD**

**Please review!**


	25. Cooking with the Cullens

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews, it really does mean a lot Plus, your ideas are AWESOME!**

Chapter Twenty Four

Niamh and Honour decided to stick around for dinner, which I was glad for. There was something sickeningly human about being the only one eating. I think volunteering to make the dinner was more of a way of distracting myself than anything, and once I'd wrestled kitchen duty from Esme and Emmett (who'd wanted to make 'vampire cookies') I got started on the meal. As a nature expert, it was only to be expected that I had a certain knack for combining its fruit in cooking. I knew Niamh would only eat something with alcohol in it, and Honour didn't seem all that bothered as long as it was edible, which left a particular favourite of mine free. "Esme!" I called, "Do you have any clams?"

Esme was at the freezer in a second, "I went food shopping as soon as I knew so many of you were coming," She let out an easy laugh as she produced a dozen fresh clams, "I didn't know what to buy, so I just got it all!"

I chuckled, taking the clams from here, "Okay, so how about onions, white wine, tinned tomatoes, parsley, spaghetti and chilli. Oh, and garlic,"

Esme flitted around the room, dropping off each of the ingredients on the counter, and I was pleased to see how fresh everything was. "Thanks Esme,"

She smiled as she left the room, casting a somewhat wistful look back at the food before disappearing down the stairs. I sighed, feeling a pang of sorrow for the motherly vampire, before turning back to the task at hand. I surveyed the food menacingly, "You'd better do what I want, or you'll be sleeping with fishes," The clams caught my eye, smirking at me with rippled mouths, and I pulled a face, "And that's what I get for talking to inanimate objects..."

Sighing, I set to work, heating the pan with a splash of white wine ready for the clams, and retrieving another three: one for the pasta, one for the sauce and one for the onion. I was allowed maybe two moments of peace before Jasper was behind me, "Need any help?"

"Nope," I said, elbowing him away as he buried his face in my neck, his arms restricting my movements as they wrapped around my waist from behind. It was a nice feeling, his solid shape supporting me, but I was trying to get into the habit of doing things one-at-a-time, and right now was cooking spaghetti alle vongole time. He leant on the counter, obviously unable to take a hint, and rolling my eyes, I put the clams into the hot pan, and put another full of water on the hob, heating it ready for the pasta. Grabbing an onion from the counter, I tossed it to Jasper, "Fine. Make yourself useful and sauté the onions."

I started to chop the parsley, and was about halfway through when I realized Jasper hadn't moved. I glanced up at him, my knife hovering above the next batch of parsley, "Yes?"

He looked embarrassed, "I...um...I don't know what sorting onions means..."

"_Sauté,_" I corrected, rotating the knife in my hand, "Come on, I'll show you,"

Pulling the salt and cooking oil from the cupboard, I let him peel the onion – he knew how to do that at least – and dice it. We chopped in silence for a few moments, before he stated in an insultingly surprised tone, "You can cook,"

I raised an eyebrow at the clumsy cubes of onion, "You can't,"

He growled at me, before scooping the vegetables up and carrying them over to the pan on the hob, where the oil was sizzling in the 'onion pan'. "Don't use your hands!" I scolded, chopping the last of the garlic and carrying that and the parsley over to the only empty pan left, which I heated and filled with the tinned tomatoes, before sliding the food off of the chopping board and into the tomato sauce. I shoved the spaghetti into the now boiling water, and watched over Jasper as he sautéed the onions, sprinkling the salt over it with a forced delicacy. I smirked at him, and he frowned at me, "I haven't had much need for cooking before,"

"No, you're doing _great_," I said sarcastically, and his frown deepened. After a few minutes, I retrieved the clam meat from the open shells, and mixed them and the cooked spaghetti in with the sauce, tossing in some chilli for luck. He turned off the remaining rings on the hob, and started to stack the dirty pans and board and cutlery into the dishwasher, whilst I stirred the sauce, adding a little more wine for good measure. "Nearly done," I said under my breath, too used to cooking alone and talking to myself. Jasper kissed my cheek,

"You know your cooking rivals your fighting. In fact, you seem to be skilled in every field," His words held a suggestive meaning, and I cast him a stern look. "How would you know how good human food was?"

"I have had it before you know,"

"You haven't had _this _before. It could taste terrible," I shrugged, dishing the meal out onto three plates. I was fairly certain it wouldn't taste terrible, but for the sake of an argument, I berated my skill.

"I doubt that," He muttered, nuzzling my cheek with his nose. His affection was sweet, if a little distracting, but I pecked his mouth before gesturing at the plates, "Help me carry these in,"

_You're acting like a married human couple, _the thought came without warning, but I pushed it down, and grabbed the nearest plate, leaving the other two to Jasper. We carried them into the living room, where the majority of the family was gathered. Carlisle had returned with Alice, Edward and Bella, and I could see that he'd been tending to her arm all this time. His gaze hovered on the bite mark on my hand, which I'd all but forgotten about, and I turned my wrist to hide it behind the plate, which I handed to Niamh, "Don't worry, it has wine in it."

She pulled a face, complaining, "Baby medicine,"

I shook my head at her, _of course white wine wasn't strong enough for an Irish nymph, _and turned to Jasper, who'd already handed Honour her food, and gave me the last plate. "Thanks,"

He smiled at me, and we sat together on the couch opposite Rosalie and Emmett, who both pulled faces at the food. "Are those...slugs?" Emmett was looking at the clams as if they were about to rear up and attack him.

"Clams," I said, taking my first bite. Not bad.

"This is...incredible," Honour said, already quarter of the way through her plate. Even Niamh looked impressed. I smiled, "Jasper helped,"

Alice laughed, "You got him to cook!"

"_Cook _would be an overstatement," I said, grinning at her. Jasper frowned, disliking us both teasing him.

"I sautéed the onions."

Emmett looked terrified, "Dude...that was the campest thing you've ever said."

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about," I warned, pointing my fork at him. I noticed Bella gulp, and raised my eyebrows at her, "I'm not actually going to hurt him,"

Edward growled at me from his position in front of her, but I smiled at him sweetly. The sound of a car turning down the driveway distracted us all. "Oh no...Charlie," Bella gasped.

"Charlie?" I asked Jasper, who had stiffened. He glanced at me,

"Bella's father."

I sighed heavily, "Perfect. Another human."

Emmett and Rosalie made sounds of agreement, even though I was sure Emmett liked Bella, as the car pulled up outside.

"Should we leave?" Honour asked, setting her empty plate on the floor. Esme looked over at her,

"Don't worry dear, you'll be fine here."

Loud, human footsteps pounded up the steps, and the knock at the door had barely come when Carlisle opened it, "Chief Swan, how nice to see you. Please come in,"

A gruff voice replied something barely audible, before the speaker came into vision. He was tall...ish...with dark hair, a moustache and eyes the colour of mud. He was wearing a human police uniform, but when he set eyes on the room, any authority he had was gone. Alice waved at him, as did Bella, and Edward, Esme and...Emmett smiled, but he received cool stares from everybody else. Niamh was sniffing the air, obviously smelling some form of alcohol on him, and by the expression she pulled, it was a weak, cheap brand. Honour smiled a little when their eyes met, but it didn't reach her eyes. Rosalie flipped her hair and looked away, and Jasper inclined his head a little in greeting. He looked positively terrified when he saw me, which made me frown. I wasn't _that_ scary looking...

"Ah...you have...um...guests."

"Chief Swan, this is Niamh, Honour and Morgana. They're friends of the family who are staying with us for awhile."

Niamh walked straight up to him, her greeting much too confrontational as she slapped his arm, "Nice ter meet ye,"

I winced with Charlie at her hit, whispering too low for Charlie to hear, "Jesus Niamh, you hit like a fucking truck,"

She smirked at me as she walked back to her place by the window.

"Hello," Honour said simply, also standing. She shook his hand, before taking her plate from the floor and carrying it to the kitchen. Crap, that left me. I stood up, leaving my plate on the floor, and walking over to him, "Morgana,"

"Charlie..." He stuttered, his eyes captivated by my own. My look was a little too deadly, my smile too unreadable, and as I turned, I was sure the light caught off Iris, still tucked into his belt. I briefly wondered if he'd try to arrest me. It would be comical, if anything. I sat beside Jasper, who clasped my hand in his. Charlie watched our linked hands, held comfortably on my thigh, before glancing at Alice. Typical, the Cullens had completely revealed their internal workings to not only one human, but her father too. Only them. I wondered how we must look to a human, Jasper and I. Would they sense the supernatural killers behind the abnormal masks? Would they see us as ethereal royalty? Hunters? The monsters hiding beneath their beds, in their closets, those dark silhouettes at night? After all, it only took both my normal sharp gaze and Jasper's to cause both Bella – who had been watching us and her father worriedly – and Charlie to look away. Instead, they both looked at Edward, who seemed to act as Bella's speaker, "Bella tripped and cut her arm. Carlisle has tended to it,"

Charlie's brow furrowed a little, but he sighed, "Sounds like my Bella. Come on Bells, let's go on home,"

Bella frowned at her father, but all I felt was an unexpected and angry stab of _jealously. _Seeing a human with a father like that...

Jasper squeezed my hand, a warning. My emotions were obviously getting too loud. Seeing as I couldn't tell when my irises changed colour, unless I looked at my trusty dagger, I thought it would be safer to look down. I felt his worried eyes on me, but I stroked my fingers over the top of his hand, continuing our communication through our hands. I barely noticed when the two humans left the room, only when Jasper pulled at my hand, making me look at him, did I dare show my face. "How are my eyes?" I asked,

He studied them, "Violet. Don't worry, no one noticed,"

"Good." I breathed out, shifting so I was facing him, my knees brushing his, "Was it that bad?"

"You were angry...jealous," He looked at me carefully, "It was her relationship with her father wasn't it?"

"You're starting to read me too well," I mumbled, hazarding a smile. His eyebrow twitched, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,"

I narrowed my eyes at him in good humour, "Have you suddenly gotten insight?"

He wasn't about to be swayed though, and I sighed, "I don't miss him or anything like that. Definitely not. It's just..." I glanced at Carlisle, keeping my eyes on him as I explained, "I wish I'd had a proper father figure. Like Carlisle. Hell, like Charlie," I met Jasper's eyes then, "Will you do something for me?"

I knew that it was a strange request, especially to me, but somehow I needed it.

"Anything," Jasper replied,

"When we're alone, tell me about your father,"

Jasper, too, looked shocked by what I'd asked, but he nodded, "I'll try,"

Oh. I forgot. Jasper probably couldn't even remember his father, and even if he could, I was sure that it wouldn't be a pleasant experience for him to recount his human life. Jasper stroked my cheek reassuringly, before glancing over my shoulder a moment before a heavy hand smacked my back, "Dude, you scared the crap outta Bella's dad!"

"Thank you," I said, not even looking at Emmett. Another, slightly lighter hit, came on the other side of my back,

"What say you to us all going out some time and pranking the humans in this glum little town?"

"What are you twelve?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at Honour. I turned, leaning back on Jasper to look at the two of them, grinning manically at me. I rolled by eyes and sighed heavily, "Fine. _One day _we'll do that,"

"YES!" They both shouted, high-fiving each other. Rosalie wrinkled her nose, a little too similar to Elanna for my taste, before giving me an empathic look. Jasper brushed my hair with his hands, the tips of his marble fingers trailing down my spine, all the way to its base. He spared my blushes though, and pulled his fingers away where my hair continued to the couch cushions. I felt his breath at my ear, "I can hear your heartbeat. Calm down, little witch, your tempting me,"

I breathed out, ready to either kiss him or beat him to a pulp for calling me a little witch, but his mention of a heartbeat triggered a thought that sent a rush of panic through me. "Hey!" I said suddenly, sitting bolt upright. Everyone looked at me as I glanced around,

"Where's Adam?"

...

**Someone got daddy issues XD**

**Thanks again for all of the good reviews! You've really cheered me up. I'll try to incorporate all of your ideas into the story **

**Please review!**


	26. Team Morgana

Chapter Twenty Five

"Little Leo?" Honour asked, and I nodded, "He went out a little after we all got back here. Said something about finding his girlfriend. Good luck to him,"

A cold weight dropped on my chest, "He's going to find his girlfriend?"

Jasper's hand closed on my upper arm, "Let him be."

I looked at him, "I told him I'd go with him. I _promised,_"

His eyes darkened, "Then why didn't he ask you to go with him?"

"Unless you forgot, Jasper, I was a little preoccupied."

Jasper looked down, and I knew that if he was able to blush, he'd be an attractive shade of tomato-red right now. I looked back at Honour and Niamh, "I'm going to go and find him. Anyone fancy a road trip?"

I knew that bringing the two of them with me would make Jasper feel better; especially as there was no way he was coming with me. Somehow, travelling with Adam _and _Jasper wasn't an enticing prospect. Honour looked positively thrilled, "YES! TEAM MORGANA ALL THE WAY!"

"Team Morgana?" I raised an eyebrow at her, and she nodded excitedly, her red hair bobbing around her shoulders. I could safely say that I'd never met a witch quite like her, "I thought we were the 'Emmett and Jasper of the witches'?"

She stopped nodding, her face scrunching up in deep thought as she contemplated how to get around such a severe problem. Niamh clapped her hands loudly, "Good, I need to get outta this place. Stinks o' vampire," She glanced at Jasper over my shoulder, "Ah...that probably was offensive. Yer'll get over it, lad."

Jasper huffed, before turning my chin to look at him, "Please just...be quick,"

"Whatever you say, Major," I kissed him lightly, happy that he wasn't putting his Mr. Overprotective pants on. I looked out across the room; Edward had gone to spy on Bella, and Alice and Esme had gone upstairs somewhere, but Carlisle was still here, "If we leave now, we'll be back within a few days, I expect. Newborn's aren't hard to track."

Carlisle nodded, "Alright. Is there anything you need before you go?"

I glanced at the others, who shrugged. "No, we'll be fine, thank you."

I stood, and Honour leapt up, "I need to pick up my Saracen swords from Niamh's camp first."

"Aye, and I'll need ter tell 'em all not too drink too much,"

"Right, well I'd drive my motorbike, but with you two tagging along we'll have to borrow a car. I'll sort that out, you two go and do what you need to do, but get back here soon. I'm not wasting any time."

They both nodded and strode from the room, the door slamming shut right behind Honour's red hair as it whipped into the darkness. I looked at Carlisle again, "Any spare cars lying around?"

"You can borrow the Mercedes, but I'll need it back for work as soon as possible,"

"Don't worry; I'm not intending to take long."

I stepped forward, ready to get the car ready, but a cold hand grabbed mine. I turned to look down at Jasper. He looked like he had a lot that he wanted to say, but instead he merely said, "Be careful,"

I gave him one last look, before letting his hand slip from mine. I felt his eyes on my back as I walked out of the room, following Carlisle through into the garage. I'd only been in here once, when I first arrived, and my motorbike was still stood in its own private corner, as shiny and beautiful and painfully tempting as ever. "Sorry," I muttered, giving her an apologetic stroke. Carlisle chuckled at me, before gesturing to his black Mercedes,

"Sorry about the mess. Work stuff," It was strange to hear the word 'stuff' come from Carlisle, but I shook his apology off,

"Don't worry about it. Thank you so much for this, Carlisle."

He smiled, the artificial light above him illuminating his somewhat golden form. If Jasper was a proud lion, Carlisle was an old snow leopard. Even a rare white lion, with its teeth and claws removed. I loved him, as a father. A real father. I probably surprised him when I hugged him. He'd carried me more times than Jasper had, and we'd probably had more private conversations, but I don't think I'd ever hugged him. With a vampire style hesitation – A.K.A. barely a pause – he hugged me back, his cold body strangely warm. He smelt less vampiric than Jasper did, although the human smell earned by years of working alongside them was less than kind to my sensitive nose.

_And your rating Jasper's father higher than him on smell._

I stiffened, my eyes snapping open. Carlisle looked down at me, "Are you alright? Maybe I should go with you-?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just..." I trailed off, but my awkwardness was soon covered by a distant voice. Both Carlisle and I instinctively looked towards the sound, although all we could see was the closed garage door as we listened intently,

"Morgana. You'd better come out here," It sounded like Honour, and she wasn't happy.

I glanced over to the control panel on the wall, and strode over to hit one of the buttons. A metallic creak echoed through the room as I backed up towards Carlisle, taking Iris from my belt just in case, as the door began to slide up, revealing the night forest to us inch by inch. About a hundred metres away, I first spotted Honour, her Saracen swords unsheathed and held by her sides. Niamh was a little further in the forest, finding strength in her element with her staff held strongly in her hands. The black form in front of them, however, were less than humanoid. Carlisle placed a hand on my arm, "It's alright, it's just Sam."

He walked forwards, confident but unthreatening, and I kept close to him, not letting down my guard. Carlisle stopped between Honour and the dog, "If there's a problem, Sam, I cannot converse with you without Edward, and he's with Bella now."

There was a rustling sound from the bushes, and Honour, Niamh and I tensed, our weapons raised, but a boy walked out. He was shirtless, with only a pair of shorts on. He looked young, with a Native American complexion, "We'd like to know where these...people, are going?"

I glared at him, I didn't like his tone. "Jacob," Carlisle greeted, but the boy barely glanced at him, too busy returning my aggressive stare, "Morgana, Honour and Niamh are leaving to find a friend of ours,"

"Then they'll be accompanied by some of us. Just a precaution,"

"They can look after themselves-," Carlisle began, but Jacob cut him off,

"It isn't _them _we're worried about,"

"We don't share a treaty, dog," I snarled, "You have no control over us,"

Sam growled, but Jacob looked at Carlisle, "They're under your guard now, they abide by the rules that govern you,"

"They won't harm anyone, Jacob," Carlisle assured him, his voice cool. However, Jacob yawned, "Embry, Paul and Seth will go with you. Try not to make things too hard for them,"

I'm pretty sure that Jacob would be on the floor with Iris in his back if it wasn't for Carlisle. He stepped in front of me, his eyes pleading, "Now, what would the point be in surviving a battle if we started another now?"

I sighed, sheathing Iris. Anger powered through me, trapped in my veins. All I wanted to do was hit something, and I wasn't even allowed to talk back in case I upset the Goddamn dogs. "Jasper," I said, not raising my voice, knowing that he'd hear me. He was at my side in a moment, his teeth bared at the wolves. Jacob stepped back, and I was a little annoyed that he was scared of Jasper and not me.

"Don't worry, Morgana, he's terrified of you. It was taking every ounce of the mutt's self-control to stay and not run away with his tail between his legs," Jasper hissed. I raised my eyebrows at him. This sudden expertise in reading me was starting to become strange. Placing a restraining hand on his arm, I spoke, "Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd calm me down, not get angry yourself,"

He looked down at me, his aggression fading as a wave of calm lapped at my tight, tense limbs, loosening them. "Thanks,"

Jacob was fuming, and only stayed for a moment longer to let us know that Embry, Paul and Seth were on their way, before storming off with Sam right behind him. We all stared off after them, until Jasper finally said,

"So, you still want to go looking for the newborn?"

...

**I only just noticed, but there's a bit of chemistry between Carlisle and Morgana...that's kind of bad that I didn't catch that earlier seeing as I **_**wrote **_**the damn thing :S Then again, maybe it's just me - do you agree? How about 'Little Leo'? How does his girlfriend remind him of Morgana? Let me know and I'll add what I can to her description **

**Please review! **


	27. Imprints Suck

Chapter Twenty Six

I. Hate. Dogs.

But at least they hate me back.

As soon as the three walked in, the tallest one took one look at Niamh, and nearly fainted. His mouth had dropped open, and his eyes had widened, whilst Niamh had glanced uncertainly back, eventually demanding, "What de feck's de matter with dis one?"

The oldest had begun to laugh, before shouting, "EMBRY'S IMPRINTED!"

"Oh God..." Rosalie had said from the couch. I'd looked back at her, confused,

"Imprinted?"

Rosalie had had a disgusted look on her face, "The dog's obsessed with her now."

"Oh no he fekkin' _doesn't_!" Niamh had shouted, before striding forwards and hitting the boy across the face...as if that would help. It made him snap out of his daze though, for long enough to get us all in the car. Seth, who must have only been about twelve, sat beside Honour, who Niamh had forced to squeeze between her and Embry. The oldest, Paul, sat in the front with me. The night was rolling past the windows as I drove us all down to Seattle – the plan was to find where Adam had been staying, and work back to Los Angeles if need be. Glancing up into the mirror, I could see Niamh's fuming expression as she glared out of the window, purposely avoiding the adoring gaze of Embry. Honour and Seth were talking quietly but animatedly about something, though it seemed to be a friendly conversation. Paul was drumming his fingers on the dashboard, the wind from his open window ruffling his short, dark hair. He looked about as uncomfortable as I was. I stopped at some traffic lights, and at that moment, my mobile rang. Flipping it open with one hand, I pressed to my ear, sliding the car forwards as the lights turned green. A middle-aged woman in a car next to me gave me a disapproving look, and I made no effort to hide the crimson flash in my eyes. It made her look away pretty quick though. "Hello?" I said,

"Morgana, its Jasper. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're heading up to Seattle. We'll track him down from there,"

"Good...no problems with the wolves?"

"Nope. Apart from Embry harassing Niamh with his eyes,"

Niamh leant forward and smacked the back of my head, "It's not _funny,_"

I smirked at her, "I'd better go, let me know if Adam comes back,"

"Wait, Morgana..."

"Yes?"

He hesitated, and I could hear him breathing on the other end of the line, before he whispered, "I was thinking earlier, about the poison that affected you,"

I found myself blushing, my gaze drawn to the bite on my hand, milky-white against the porcelain of my skin, "What about it?"

"I can't imagine a newborn vampire, or even Victoria, knowing about how to hurt a witch. Did Adam mention anything about knowing witches?"

I paused, before my eyes widened, "No...he said that their leader – Riley – had only mentioned Cullens. Not witches, or nymphs or wolves..." I glanced into the mirror again, suddenly aware that I had company, "We'll talk later,"

"Be careful,"

"Yes sir,"

I hung up, tossing the phone onto the dashboard. I felt Paul's eyes on me, and I glanced at him, "What?"

"You're with the blonde one right? Jasper?" His mouth was half-open in a smirk.

I looked forward, turning the car down another road, "Yeah."

"Hm..." He said, and I looked at him again. He had a strange kind of admiration in his eyes. My eyes narrowed,

"What about it?"

"Dating a killing machine. You've got balls, I'll give you that."

I furrowed my brow, "...Thanks,"

It seemed to be a compliment though, and he nodded, looking back out of the open window. I rolled my eyes; _I always was more of a cat-person. _We drove into a place called Tacoma, and as I negotiated my way through the roads, the kid, Seth, tapped me on the shoulder. I could sense his fear...of me, "Um...Morgana...are we going to be driving the entire time?"

"What do you mean?"

He gulped, leaning back a little, "I mean, will we be staying anywhere on the way?"

I looked in the mirror at him, "I hadn't planned to. It depends."

"Oh," He said quietly, squeezing his way back in between Honour and Embry.

"Just keep your fingers...or your paws...crossed that no cops see you packed in like that."

Seatbelts, and road safety in general, wasn't the worst of our problems by any means, but I had no time to get pulled over. When we'd been travelling for a few hours, I was starting to miss the green forests of Forks, and as skyscrapers replaced trees, and the open road became much more claustrophobic, I sighed, "Fine. We'll find somewhere to stay in Seattle. But tomorrow we find Adam and get home with no more stops."

"Not even for the bathroom?" Seth whined.

"Screw the bathroom, what about food?" Paul exclaimed, beating the dashboard with his fist.

"Hey!" I shouted, glaring at him, "Don't. Touch. Carlisle's. Car!"

He stared at me, his eyes narrowing, and with one finger, he flicked the dashboard, leaving a crack. My own eyes narrowed, "I won't warn you again, dog."

We kept eye contact, neither of us backing down, that is until Honour's startled cry, "Morgana for God's Sake watch the road!"

My eyes lingered on Paul's, as if to say, _you're lucky, mutt, _before I looked forwards. "Finally," I sighed, sitting back heavily. Seattle opened up around us, and before long, I'd found my way back to the very hotel I'd spent all that time in last year. "Poor Seattle, they've only just gotten rid of their monsters, and now they've got even more," Honour said, her voice sweet and sarcastic. She couldn't care less about the humans here.

I grinned, parking in an indoor car park, the artificial lights casting a dark and mysterious aura over the space. "I hate these places. They're creepy," Seth said, keeping close to Honour as we made our way past the thick estone pillars, towards the elevator. Paul insisted on walking at the front with me, clinging to any authority he had, whilst Niamh power-walked close-by, only stopping to swear at Embry, who kept on her heels like a lost puppy.

"Fer fecks sake will ye just piss off!"

"Ye smell like sheep urine and fekkin dog breath,"

"Morgana, if ye don't get rid o' this piece of shite, I'm goin' to fekkin kill him,"

"Niamh, calm down. We'll be there soon," I assured her, leading the group away from the parking lot, and across the road towards the hotel. A car swerved past Paul, who growled, and I glared at him, "Just watch where you're going and they won't drive at you!"

He growled at me, and my annoyance probably made my irises turn the shade of amber glowing in the street lights above, "Watch it dog, or I might just remember what you did to _Jasper's_ dad's car."

His breathing became heavy, and he began to vibrate almost. Embry, for the first time, spoke, "Paul, calm down!"

When Paul didn't even blink, and stopped in the middle of the road, Embry leapt away from Niamh, "Seth, come on. Get him in the hotel."

The two boys grabbed hold of Paul, and pushed him forward, reciting the same words over and over again. "Calm down, Paul. Nearly there,"

After what seemed like much too long, our strange group burst into the hotel lobby, and everyone inside looked up. I should perhaps mention that this was quite a posh hotel, where half-dressed boys and wild looking girls didn't exactly fit in. My eyes met a few of the employees, and they gulped, recognizing the angelic – if that was the right word - young woman who'd spent months hiding away upstairs, only to leave nightly masked in dark clothing. I strode over to the main desk, leaving the others encircled around a panting Paul. "Lady Lovecraft," The old, bespectacled man greeted. Urgh, I'd forgotten about that.

"I would like the penthouse room back. Immediately," I demanded, enunciating every word perfectly and pushing my English accent to the max. The man cast a look over at Niamh, Honour, Seth and Embry, who were all still battling with Paul,

"I'm afraid such company isn't accepted into this hotel, my lady."

I sighed. _Time to pull out the big guns. _I turned back to him, "Listen short-arse, I've been travelling for four hours straight from London where I was just dining with the Queen of England herself. I don't know, but I doubt that she and her personal guards would be too happy to hear about such a delay. You wouldn't want the...knights of the round table to hear about this, would you?"

Now, I was aware that I was spouting complete and utter bollocks, but somehow, the man paled, "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am. I'll just...evict them, and...there we are, your room is ready."

I looked down my nose at him, "Good good...peasant,"

"Morgana!" Honour hissed as they made their way past me up the stairs. I looked from the man to Honour, and at her eye-roll, I sighed and left the 'peasant' to it, grabbing the key from him before I went. We walked up the first set of stairs, but once we were out of sight on the stairwell, we ran. Slowing only to pass the penthouse-evictees, carrying bags of luggage and scowls, we sprinted across the corridor to the final set of stairs. The key was in the lock and the door was open before we'd even stopped.

"Get in!" I said, pushing Paul inside and slamming the door shut, locking it to be on the safe side. I didn't want room service stumbling in if Paul was about to phase. When I turned, Embry, Seth, Honour and Niamh were all a safe distance from Paul, who was still trembling. Seth held a hand up towards me, "He's calming down, just...give him a sec,"

I nodded at him, staying by the door and resisting the urge to reach for Iris. Paul had his eyes on the floor, his bare chest heaving. For awhile, it seemed like there was no way Paul was ever going to calm down, but when he changed, it wasn't into a wolf. His breathing slowed, and he blinked slowly, before shaking his head. Rather than look at me and apologize, he stormed off towards the living room, and the loud creak of the couch meant that he'd flung himself onto it. Seth and Embry looked at each other, before running in to join him,

"I call dibs on the remote!" Seth yelled, before a loud thumping sound indicated that he'd been hit by one of the others – hopefully not Paul. Honour rolled her eyes and leant back on the wall,

"Boys."

...

**Forgive the time this is taking to write, it seems that my Physics exam was just the tip of the iceberg. Well hello there Maths Exams! Yay. **

**Please review!**


	28. Back to Adam's Place

Chapter Twenty Seven

As dawn broke over a waking Seattle, our journey began...or at least tried to.

"EMBRY GET DE FECK OUT O' MY ROOM!"

Niamh's screech had both me and Honour almost jumping out of our beds, and for a moment we just stared, startled, at the door. "Was that-?"

"Niamh," I finished Honour's question, and we both glanced at each other, "We'd better-,"

"Go and help," Honour finished my proposal now, and we both leapt out of twin beds and wrenched the door open. An ornament flew past my nose just as I skidded to a stop, and Honour almost ran into me. We both turned to confront the thrower, but neither of us wanted to approach when we saw the scene before us. From what I could judge, Embry must have crept out of his room with Seth (Paul had demanded to have the only single room, and when he lost it to Niamh, he'd refused to sleep with anyone and ended up on the couch) to see Niamh, and I guess what he didn't realize was that when they hadn't been drinking, nymphs were pretty light sleepers. Now he was stood, half-dressed with only shorts on and ruffled from sleep, trying to defend himself from the oncoming assault of lamps, paperweights, coat hangers, and whatever else Niamh could get her hands on. Paul suddenly sat up from the couch, and peered over the back at us, "Wha- what's going on?"

He'd only just woken up. Damn, even wolf-teenagers can sleep like the dead. Seth was stood on the opposite side of Embry to us, and he pulled a face; he was as annoyed at Embry's idiocy as we were. Niamh stormed through the open doorway,

"WHAT THE FECK IS WRONG WITH YE? I DON'T LIKE YE, TAKE DE FECKIN' HINT. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF FECKIN' STINKIN' MUTTS!"

"I'm sorry, I-," Embry began, holding his hands up just in time to deflect the cushion Niamh launched at him.

"Ye will be feckin' sorry!" Niamh stomped forward, and I took the time to make my entrance.

"Whoa, Niamh! It was probably just a mistake," I lied, putting myself between her and a terrified Embry. She glared at me,

"A mistake?"

"Come on, we have bigger things to worry about," I paused and leant in a little closer to her, "And besides, haven't you heard the expression 'revenge is a dish best served cold'."

She still looked angry, but I could see the evil cogs turning in her mind. Finally, she smiled at me.

I already pitied the dog.

...

Not knowing Adam's surname, workplace or...well, anything really, made finding him difficult, but a witches intuition is strong – especially a female's – and with two of us working, we managed to find a lead. Still, it did take a lot of trips to random hotels before we found a room that felt right. "Ew, smells like hu-," Honour paused at my look, "It smells great in here."

Despite my warning glance, I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at the stench. The human odour, mixed with that of a typical young man hung like a toxic gas in the air. Thankfully though, I could detect a little bit of Adam in the smell, like a soft perfume almost wholly swallowed by the fog. "This is definitely it," I stated, and we all began to split off around the hotel apartment. It was small, and dark – Adam must have been taken at night as the curtains were still closed – and was littered with dirty plates and equally dirty clothes.

I took the main living room, which could have been any room from the state of the place. I gave the pants a wide berth, instead searching the trouser pockets with my feet. When I found the telltale smooth rectangle of a wallet, and slid it out with my toes and held it up to my hands. I opened it, searching through credit cards, crumpled notes and coins, and as I emptied the slots of the various cards and vouchers, the final square of card made me stop. A photograph. It was of him and a girl, posing stupidly in a photo booth; wide grins plastered on their faces. It had to be his girlfriend. My body felt like ice as I slid the photo from its pouch, and it unfurled in my hand, showing at least a dozen more photos of Adam and his girlfriend, Anna; smiling, laughing, sticking their tongues out, kissing. They were so happy. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his girlfriend was, for a human at least. Her skin was tanned, and her hair was choppy, black – dyed by the looks of it – and shoulder-length. Even in the dim light, I could see that her happy, shining eyes were dark blue. I couldn't see much of a similarity between myself and her, and frowning, I stuffed the photos back into his wallet, and pocketed it. "Morgana! We think we've found something!" Honour's voice made me jump, and as I turned to walk to whichever room they were in, I stepped on something. Whatever it was got crushed beneath my bare foot, and its texture made me look down in disgust. When I lifted my foot, it was covered in dark brown soot. I grimaced, but when I saw the crushed white and brown cylinder on the floor, my eyes widened. A cigarette. I looked up at the coffee table by the worn couch, and saw a full ashtray. Adam smoked. I mean, it wasn't something that overly shocked me, a lot of humans did it...but _Adam. _The boy could barely stand up for himself, he didn't exactly strike me as the type who hung out on street corners and polluted their lungs with gooey black tar. A crease appeared in my forehead as I brushed the cigarette dust from my foot and pulled my shoes back on, just in time for Seth to jog in.

"Hey, I found something. The others told me it's important. You should check it out!"

I shook my head at him, "How are you so..._energetic_?"

He grinned, "Dude, I'm a kid."

_Dude..._

Blowing out exasperatedly, I stamped my left shoe on properly and followed him into the adjoining room. "Oh, it's his bedroom," I said in surprise. The five of them looked up at me and I coughed in embarrassment, "So...what have you found?"

Niamh gave me a speculative look, before holding up a plane ticket, "It's to Los Angeles. The flight is set to depart tomorrow."

I blinked, "But that means-,"

A door slamming made us all jump, and we turned as Adam's voice drifted in, "Who's in my apartment?"

...

**So, there's more to Adam than meets the eye. What more could there be...?**

**Please review!**


End file.
